A School Year to Remember
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: ~COMPLETE~ HP/GW HG/RW What happens when Voldemort has two daughters? One the goodgirl, one bad girl gone good? A magical bond is formed between unlikely people and it'll take all their strength to defeat You-Know-Who.......
1. The Letter

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story , so sorry if it sucks. Flames are welcomed. It just motivates me more to write. Thanks m00nprincess for being the beta reader for this story! ENJOY!!! This takes place in Ginny's 5th year. Everyone else is in 6th year! Chapter one: The Letter  
  
~*~ Ron's POV~*~  
  
Arrrggghhh! Why is the dumb owl always tapping the window at..10:30?! OOOH NOOOOOO! I was supposed to help Ginny de-gnome the garden an hour ago.now she'll be ticked.OH NOO! (Ron moans as he hears loud running up towards his room. His door opens and he sees a very ticked off Ginny).  
  
"Hello dear sister." I said. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE DE-GNOMING ALL TO ME!?" Her eyes suddenly followed the tapping noise at the window.  
  
"PIG!" She screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET HIM IN RON!" She shouted. "Whatever," I mumbled and opened the window. Pig zoomed to.  
  
"Ginny? Pig, if the letter is to Gin, why didn't YOU TAP HER WINDOW?!" I yelled. "Oh, hush will ya?" She said and walked out of my room after getting the letter from Pig.  
  
I wonder why Pig is sending HER a letter? After about two minutes, I heard Gin yelling something that sounded like: "HERMS. MUM. IS. HAVING. A. BABY!". "WHAT!?" I roared. Mrs. Granger is having a baby, what if Mione can't stay for the summer? I ran down to Gins' room wanting to make sure I heard her correctly.  
  
I banged the door open and Gin looked at me like I was a madman.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She yelled at me. "What's this I hear about Mrs. Granger having a child?" I asked her calmly. "Must I repeat myself? Mrs. Granger is having a child.  
  
It's due in July. So Herms won't be able to come here for the summer." She said equally as calm.  
  
"What?! But Hermione promised she would stay!" I yelled. "Oh please. Her mum is having a baby, she wants to be there. She's an only child. She wants to be there to hold her baby." she looked at the letter. "Brother." She finished. I was looking at her like she was crazy! How can she be so calm! Mione isn't gonna be here ALL SUMMER! "Oh, and she did have one question in here for all of us." She trailed off. I felt like screaming, but I 'kept my cool'. "And that would be?" I asked her.  
  
"Not telling you." She said simply and brushed past me. "What?!" I yelled. She started jogging down the stairs, and I ran in front of her and grabbed both her arms and shook her.  
  
"TELLLL MEEEE!" I am pleading my sister! What has the Wizarding world come to?! "No." And she got out of my grasp and ran down the stairs and bumped into her older brother Percy. "Virginia, mind watching where you are going? And what have I said about running down the stairs? You could get hurt!" At that I snorted. "I'll keep that in mind, Mummy Dearest." She walked past Percy and into the kitchen.  
  
"MUM!" She yelled to startle mum I guess. Mum jumped and dropped her cookbook.  
  
"Oh, Ginny dear, would you please not try to give your mother a heart attack?" She asked. "Sorry, mum." I heard Ginny say. (Ron was outside the door listening in). "Oh that's alright. What do you need, dear?" Mum asked.  
  
"Oh um. Mrs. Granger is having a baby. It's due in July. And Mr. Granger as well as Mrs. Granger are too busy to really make the guest room into the nursery." She stopped there. "And?" Mum asked.  
  
"AndHermsaskedifFredGeorgeRonandIcouldstayathersforthesummer!" She said that all really fast.  
  
"Of course Ginny dear. Write to Hermione and let her know we'll arrive on Friday at about noon." Mum said.  
  
"YAY!" Ginny yelled and ran out of the kitchen and bumped into me. "RON! YOU WERE EAVES DROPPING!" She yelled.  
  
I don't think I've seen her this ticked.She's scary.  
  
Maybe if I just tell her that I was going in the kitchen to get a glass of water she'd believe me. No. She's not stupid!  
  
"Well?" She started tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "I." I started to squeak. She giggled! My baby sister is giggling at ME!  
  
"Whatever. You obviously know we're going to Herms so buhbye!" She said and walked away.  
  
"That was easy." I said to myself.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!" I heard Ginny yelling at the top of her lungs. "YOU READ MY DIARY! I'M GONNA KILL YA!!"  
  
She yelled and ran past me and towards Fred. She kicked him in his shins.  
  
And she went to George who she slapped. "Ow, Gin. That really hurt!" Fred moaned.  
  
I snorted. George looked like he was gonna cry any moment. Again, I snorted.  
  
Then something I never thought would happen, happened.  
  
The phone rang! Our WEASLY phone rang. Ginny answered it because she took Muggle Studies and knew more about phones then any of us.  
  
"Hello?" She answered. "AH! OH MY GOSH! MIONE! HEY!" She looked like she was gonna leap of joy.  
  
Wait- Hermione was on the phone? I WANNA TALK TO HER!!  
  
"Really? Cool. WAIT! You're going to come here and pick me up by car, and the boys are gonna do Floo, and we're driving to Harry's house?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"EEH!! Oh yeah, guess what! FRED AND GEORGE READ MY DIARY! AND RON EAVES DROPPED!" She yelled looking at one guilty face to the other.  
  
"Oh ok. That'll be good." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. This wasn't good. Hermione just told her the perfect revenge.  
  
But what?! Argggh! "Gin?" I asked her. "Hold on, Herms. Yes Ron?" She replied. "Can I please talk to Hermione?" I asked her.  
  
She snorted. "Hey Herms, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. But Ronniekins wants to talk to you." With that she gave the phone receiver to me! YAY!!  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"Hullo Ron! How are you? I can't wait for my baby brother! OOH! I'M SO EXCITED!"  
  
"Heh. Heh. I can't wait to see you again."  
  
"Same here. It's only been a week and a half and I'm already missing everyone!"  
  
"Everyone?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ooh. I'm so pulling her into a trick.  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"Miss.. Everyone.MALFOY!"  
  
"AH WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER! MALFOY IS NOTHING BUT HORSE CRAP IN MY OPPINION!"  
  
"Wait.Miss Perfect used a 'vulgar' word? Hell must've had one snowstorm. Which means, you miss Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Next thing I know, I'm hearing Hermione giggling. WAIT! Hermione Granger does not giggle.  
  
"You're giggling," "Yes, so?"  
  
"You never giggle," She giggled harder.  
  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" I burst out laughing.  
  
Next thing I know, I'm hearing Ginny screaming again. "Why is Gin screaming!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"MUUUUUUUUUUM! THEY MADE ME PREFECT!"  
  
I groaned. "Oh.Gin's prefect! WHEE! That's so exciting! I'm still a prefect! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah yea. Whatever. Now another sibling to compete with." "Aww. Well, I gotta go." "Ok. Bye!" "Byebye!" With that, Mione hung up her phone. I put the receiver down. "Gin?" I asked. "Yes?" "Please tell me you were joking about being a Prefect." "Want me to lie?" "Yes." "I got a letter saying they wouldn't make me Prefect till the end of time and seeing You-Know-Who in a pink frilly sun dress." "Right." And I left the room.  
  
(A/N: I could stop here, but I'm nice so I'm changing POV's)  
  
~*~ Ginnys' POV ~*~ EEEH! I'm so excited! Today Hermiones' parents are driving here to pick ME up. Then we're driving to Harry's! Oh.What am I going to where?! HOLY CRAP MY CLOTHES SUCK!  
  
What am I going to do? WAIT! I forgot. I got a new strapless pink top with rhinestones and hip hugger (slightly flared) jeans with rhinestones going down the sides. PERFECT! I got dressed, curled my hair and went down stares with my trunk. "Hey everyone!" I said happily. "Gin, you better not wear that!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Why not?" I frowned. "I CAN SEE YOUR RED BRA! THAT'S WHY NOT!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh please! Grow up!" I yelled. I pulled my shirt higher so by bra wasn't showing. After eating breakfast, I waited in the living room. About after fifteen minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Fred yelled and opened the door. He was dead silent. Wonder why? I looked over his shoulder and saw why! Hermione. She's changed. Her hair isn't bushy! It's sleek and shiny.  
  
"Wow. Hermione! Only a week and a half and you're already looking like another person!" Fred said. Hermione turned red at that. "Hey hun!" I said and hugged Hermione  
  
. Then I saw Mr. Granger. "Nice to meetcha!" I said happily shaking his hand. "Sorry my wife couldn't make it. Felt too sick. Oh well. She's got her sister with her. Now! Where's your school trunk, dear?" He asked me.  
  
I pointed to the living room. "Mum and dad aren't home. They told me to give you this." I said handing him a letter. "Oh! I'll read it later." He said and put it in his pocket.  
  
He picked my trunk up and went outside. "Heh. He's a goofball." Hermione said.  
  
At that moment Ron ran inside the room with Percy at his heels. "RONALD! GIVE ME BACK MY LETTER!" Percy yelled.  
  
Hermione and I burst out laughing. "Hello Percy! Pleasure!" Hermione choked out between fits of laughter. Mione has changed. She's not so serious. She's funny now!  
  
"Hermione, how wonderful to see you. Now, will you help me get Ronald to give me back my letter?" He asked politely. "Sure!" Hermione said. "RONALD WEASLY! GIVE YOUR BROTHER HIS LETTER!" Hermione yelled and ran after Ron.  
  
I heard a huge thump from the living room and went to see what was happening. I just about died of shock. Ron was under Hermione struggling to get her off. She was trying to get the letter from him.  
  
I started laughing. Mr. Granger walked in and saw. He started laughing and held on to the wall to support him.  
  
"RONALD WEASLY! GIVE ME THAT LETTER! ITS NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT PENNY HAS TO SAY TO PERCY!" Hermione yelled and finally got the letter after she tickled him.  
  
Hermione got off Ron and walked in the Kitchen where Percy was.  
  
"Here Perce." Hermione said handing Percy his letter. "THANK YOU!" He said and hugged Hermione and ran upstairs.  
  
I yelled, "PERCY WEASLY! DO NOT RUN UP THE STAIRS! WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT RUNNING UP THE STAIRS?! YOU COULD GET HURT!". Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well dahlings, we best be off! Must pick up Harry." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"OK!" Hermione and I said in unison causing us to laugh again.  
  
Fred and George gave both Hermione and I sandwich hugs. (You know where the both hug at the same time squeezing the person in the middle!). Ron hugged me tight. "Ron!" I gasped. "CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled.  
  
He chuckled and gave Hermione a hug. "See ya" He said. "Yeah!" Mione said. Mr. Granger walked out.  
  
I followed, and soon Hermione followed. I think she went to make sure I brought everything. Hehe.  
  
It was a long drive. Soon after about three hours of driving, we were there. Number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
"Hermione dear, will you and Gin get Harry? I have to make a phone call." Mr. Granger said holding his cell-phone.  
  
"Sure daddy." Hermione said. Hermione and I got out of the car and were at the door when we heard yelling.  
  
"THESE FREAKS BETTER NOT MAKE ANOTHER 'DRAMATIC' ENTRANCE WHEN THEY DID WHEN YOU WERE 14, BOY! I'M WARNING YOU NOW" He stopped because I knocked on the door.  
  
"Answer it." I heard a woman say.  
  
Next thing I know I see Harry standing there at the door frame. "Hey!" I said.  
  
Then Harry did something I didn't expect. HE HUGGED ME! HARRY POTTER HUGGED ME!!! AHH! YAY! "Somebody's happy to get away from here." I mumbled only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He chuckled and hugged Hermione. He motioned Hermione and me to walk in. I saw a very purple beefy man.  
  
And then a very thin woman who looked very much like a horse. "Where's your trunk?" I asked Harry.  
  
"In my bedroom." He answered. "OK." Harry and me walked up the stairs and heard the woman say something harsh to Hermione,  
  
"You better know this little girl, this is the only time you will be in this house. NEVER again will people like YOU be in MY house!".  
  
"Oh believe me. I take no pleasure being in the same room with YOU." Hermione spat.  
  
Harry looked at me totally shocked. "Heh. I guess she's changed." He said and we walked into the smallest room in the house. I saw a familiar snow owl.  
  
"Hullo, Hedwig!" I said. I took Hedwig and put it on top of Harry's trunk. Harry and I both lifted the trunk and walked downstairs when I saw a very mean looking boy.  
  
"FREAK!" He said to me! HOW DARE HE! "Mind if I hex him?" I asked Harry. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"You can if you want. Don't blame me if you get expelled." He answered. I nodded and looked at the boy again.  
  
"Take that back." I spat. "No." He said. Fine. Takes two to play this little game. But I'm a witch! I took out my wand and muttered a hex to make the boys legs JELLY! "AAAH!" He cried.  
  
Hermione ran into the hall and yelled, "C'MON!". Harry and I ran outside and got to the car, threw the trunk in the back seat (the car is a big van!) and then we saw Mr. Dursley at the doorframe.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T RED-HEAD!" He yelled. "GO!" I yelled at Mr. Granger. Soon we were off.  
  
After about 15 minutes of silence, Harry muttered to me, "Thanks.". I looked at him shocked.  
  
"For what?" I asked. "For hexing Dudley. He's been bugging me all week." He answered.  
  
"No prob!" I said. "And thank you Mr. Granger for letting me stay for the summer! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me!" Harry said.  
  
"Heh. No problem. I'm glad to have you," Mr. Granger said.  
  
We all grinned. Then it was back to silence. "By the way, Hermione, I forgot to say HI!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Hermione said in mock outrage and sadness. We all laughed and about an hour later, we saw Hermione house. Ok, more like CASTLE! It was huge!  
  
4 stories, not including the attic. The yard was huge. I could see the pool in the back yard. In the middle of the front yard was a fountain. This place is beautiful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I know. It sucks! But it WILL get better! I'm just starting off. And I'll have the next chappie up by tomorrow most likely! Byebye!! ~Natalie~ 


	2. Encounters

A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter two! Hope you like it! This chapter isn't serious; it's just a funny one. It's a truth or dare.  
  
~*~ Encounters ~*~  
  
~*~ Hermiones POV ~*~  
  
Well, we're home. "Guys, this is my house. Welcome to your home for the summer!" I said.  
  
"It's beautiful." Ginny said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. Um.Well, we kinda got a dog the other day ago, and it's umm...kinda always hyper, so beware. Never leave your things out. Unless, you want it to become a dogs chew toy." I warned.  
  
Ginny looked horrified. And Harry just nodded. "Male or female?" Harry asked.  
  
"Female." I answered.  
  
We started getting out, and soon enough my dog Cookie came outside and started jumping.  
  
"No, Cookie! NO!" I shouted when it started biting my shoes.  
  
"COOKIE!" Roared my dad. Cookie stopped. Cookie has only listened to my dad. "Well, that was joyful." Joked Ginny. I giggled.  
  
Suddenly a midnight blue owl came and dropped three letters. One was addressed to Ginny, Harry and then me.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" I said. "Bit early for our Hogwarts letters, isn't it?" Ginny asked. "Oh who cares?" I said and started ripping my envelope open, Harry did the same after I did.  
  
Then Ginny opened hers and squealed. I read mine, and now I know why! It read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger, Hogwarts will be having a summer festivity tomorrow and would like for you to join. Every student/professor will be welcomed.  
  
Sincerely, Deputy Head-Mistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
"OH MY GOSH! And the location isn't far from here! Did you guys bring your." I stopped when the door bell rang.  
  
~*~ Dracos' POV ~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" I kept asking my father.  
  
Why do we have to be in the MUGGLE part of London?! And why do we have to use a CAR to get to my Grandmother's house? Bad enough we can't get a hotel!  
  
"No, Draco! SILENCE!" Shouted my father.  
  
UGH! He's always yelling at ME.  
  
"We should be there soon. But erm.I'm lost!" My father is actually whining!  
  
A Death-Eater is whining! Oh good lord! What HAS this Wizarding world come to?  
  
"There's a house. Let's just stop and ask my directions! I will not miss the little festivity. Why miss an opportunity to see Mudblood Granger, Weasel and Potty?" I snorted.  
  
Father drove into the driveway and made ME go inside.  
  
When I rang the doorbell, almost immediately a maid answered. "Can I help you, dear?" She asked.  
  
I just nodded and she moved so I could enter. Then in the kitchen I started hearing girls' squeals.  
  
"Oh gosh, I can see Malfoy right now! 'I AM THE KING OF THIS PARTY! EVEN THOUGH MY FATHER IS A STUPID FREAK AND I'M JUST A BLONDIE-BOY WHOSE BRAINS ARE MADE OF HORSECRAP!'. I mean seriously. Why DOES he act so cold towards everybody?! Remember in our second year when he called me a Mudblood? Well, I may have 'dirty-blood', but at least I'm nice." I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, I'll race you up the stairs." Then I heard running. "THAT'S SO NOT FAIR! YOU STARTED BEFORE ME!" I heard the other voice say.  
  
Then in like the flash of light, I saw a red headed female run by me and up the stairs, then I saw a brunette do the same. When I heard the running stop, I heard screaming.  
  
"OH NO! COOKIE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" One of them yelled.  
  
I guess the maid forgot about me. Then I heard running.  
  
"DAD! COOKIE RIPPED MINE AND GINNYS BATHING SUITS!" The brunette yelled.  
  
Oh no.Oh please Merlin don't it be Granger! Then I cleared my throat and Granger turned around and looked at me totally shocked.  
  
"What are you doing in my house, Malfoy?!" She asked me. I smirked.  
  
"So, it seems like you just love talking about me in your free time. I would be flattered if you weren't a Mudblood." I said.  
  
"Get." She started speaking slowly and clearly. "Out.Of.My.House.Before.I.Bring.My.Dog.Here.To.Attack.You!" She finished.  
  
I looked at her like she was dirt under my feet. Quite frankly, she is!  
  
She's a pathetic disgrace to the Wizarding world! Her blood is filth.  
  
Then I heard somebody calling the Mudblood to come upstairs. "Hermione dear, I need your help!" I heard a woman yell.  
  
Hermione looked at me and said, "Ask Liz for help. When I get back, you better be out of my house!" And with that, she went upstairs.  
  
The maid her answered the door returned looking very mad. "My name is Liz, how can I help you?" She asked very irritated.  
  
I told Liz that I needed some directions, and she knew where my Grandmothers' house was, so she wrote down where father needed to drive, and I left.  
  
I took one last glance and noticed the window on the second floor the curtains were open and I could see Granger and a woman in the room smiling and talking. Too bad I don't have a perfect life.  
  
Perfect parents and normal friends. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy weren't what you call friends.  
  
More like fleas that never stop biting. There's Pansy who does nothing BUT cling to my arm.  
  
And then there is Crabbe and Goyle, two annoying losers who snicker at everything I say.  
  
We made it to my Grandmothers' house, and I told father I was going to the near by mall to get a few things.  
  
~*~ Hermiones' POV ~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was IN MY HOUSE! UGH! This so infuriates me! How dare he enter my house? The nerve some people have!  
  
"Mum, I'm going shopping with Gin at the mall, ok?" I said. "OK, dear. Don't stay gone too long." Mum replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Then I screamed, "GIN! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE!".  
  
I heard Gin running down the stairs. "Yes?" She asked. "I have a lot of things to tell you! Let's go to the mall!" I said.  
  
She squealed and I laughed. We were finally at the mall when I saw familiar blonde hair.  
  
"Gin go the other way! I don't want to talk to Malfoy again!" I said. Those things he said really hurt. I can't believe him.  
  
Gin and I started walking the other way when we bumped into Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What have we got here?" He snarled. I glared daggers at him.  
  
~*~ Authors POV ~*~  
  
Draco saw Ginny and Hermione walking around and then bump into Mr. Malfoy. He thought his father was at his Grandmothers' house? Why was he here?  
  
"I really don't think that's any of your business, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh? We'll see about that. I would watch your back if I were you, Miss Granger. You may not feel so good when you wake up one day." Mr. Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh really? Is that a threat?" Ginny spat. "Maybe." Mr. Malfoy said and walked away. Hermione knew that Mr. Malfoy was serious.  
  
He was capable of doing terrible things. "Herms, you ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione could help it anymore. Tears started staining her cheeks and Ginny embraced Hermione. Draco watched and snickered.  
  
'Mudblood can't even handle being threatened.' Draco thought.  
  
"Hey, let's go get something to eat at the food court." Ginny said steering Hermione towards the food court.  
  
"Pizza or tacos?" Hermione asked. "Tacos." Ginny answered.  
  
"Good. 'Cause I want tacos, too!" Hermione said happily.  
  
After eating, Hermione and Ginny went to Sears.  
  
"Oooh. Look at this!" Hermione said holding a knee length leather skirt.  
  
"I think it'll fit you!" Hermione gave the skirt to Ginny and grabbed a red long sleeved shirt that had a slit from shoulders to elbows, elbows to wrists then a tie string.  
  
"TRY IT ON!" Hermione said.  
  
About five minutes later, Ginny walked out. "Wow!" Hermione said. "What do you think? Should I buy it?"  
  
Ginny asked. "No," Hermione said.  
  
Ginnys' face fell to a frown. "I don't have anything for you for your Birthday yet! I'm gonna buy it!"  
  
Hermione said. Ginny started giving a ten million-dollar smile.  
  
Then Hermione heard to very familiar giggles and chatting.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw two of her roommates from Hogwarts. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"Lav! Pav!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"HERMIONE!" They both said and hugged her.  
  
"Guess what happened earlier!" Hermione said.  
  
"Umm.You got together with Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked.  
  
"You saw Voldie Dear wearing a tutu?" Parvati joked.  
  
"No and no! Lucius Malfoy threatened me! He was in the mall! So was Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy threatened you? What did he say?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He said: 'I would watch your back if I were you, Miss Granger. You may not feel so good when you wake up one day.'" Hermione answered.  
  
Then Ginny walked out of the dressing room. "Hey guys!" Ginny said.  
  
"Girls." Parvati corrected then started giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes and handed the skirt and shirt to Hermione. "I'm gonna have to by new shoes to match the outfit." Ginny said.  
  
"WE'LL HELP!" Parvati and Lavender said in unison. "Hear about the party tomorrow?" Lavender asked. "Yes." Hermione said.  
  
"I can't wait!" Ginny said.  
  
"So where's Harry and Ron?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Ron is gonna arrive tomorrow by Floo powder. And Harry is at home with my mom. She's gonna have a baby! I'm so happy! I'm gonna have a baby brother!" Hermione answered while paying for Ginnys' Birthday gift.  
  
After buying some black thin-strapped shoes with a heel about 3 inches tall and the straps wrapped around the ankle, they said their good-byes and left.  
  
"Well, we have had some interesting encounters today with people." Ginny snorted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Short, I know! Sorry! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Meant a lot to me! I'm working on my sucky grammar! Next chapter will be Ron and Harry arriving to Hermiones' house and then the party! Then maybe an interesting game of Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare!!! Whee! R/R!!! 


	3. Party, punches, slaps, a game of Spin th...

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! Anyhow, this chapter is one of the main reasons I rated this story PG-13. It has a lot of crude humor. So, you've been warned! Hahahaha  
  
~*~ Ginnys' POV ~*~  
  
My brothers are arriving today. It was nice just being here with Harry and Mione. Oh well. We're going shopping today! Then it the party! I'm planning on wearing my one-piece Hawaiian design bathing suit! It's blue with red Hawaiian flowers.  
  
Heh. I went downstairs and saw Mrs. Granger holding her stomach. "You ok, ma'am?" I asked. "Oh Ginny, dear! I'm wonderful! I feel the baby kicking! Come here." She said. I did as I was told and walked up to Mrs. Granger. She put my hand on her stomach. It felt so odd. I wonder if Charlie, Bill and Percy felt mums' stomach when I kicked? Just then Hermione walked in. "Guys?" She asked.  
  
"Mione, come here for a sec." I said. Hermione walked up to Mrs. Granger and I and I took her hand and placed it on Mrs. Grangers' belly. "Oh my gosh! That's so wonderful, mum!" Hermione said. She was so happy about having a baby brother. Then there was a loud THUMP heard upstairs. "Boys! They always fall outta bed!" We all said in unison. "I think he's still asleep!" I said. "Mrs. Granger, do you mind if I use the water pitcher on Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all, dear." Mrs. Granger said grinning. "WAIT! I gotta get the video camera and mom, you use the digi-cam!" Hermione said. After we got the digital camera and video camera, I got the pitcher of ICE COLD WATER! We walked upstairs on out tiptoes and walked into Harry's' room. Mrs. Granger and Hermione nodded letting me know I need to dump the pitcher on Harry. I used my fingers from three.Two.One. "HOLY CRAP!" Harry bolted up. There were flashes and Hermione was laughing. I smirked at Harry.  
  
~*~ Harry's POV ~*~  
  
I felt ice cold water being poured on me, and I bolted off the floor only to see 1) Hermione with a video camera, which she was recording 'cause I can see the red light. 2) Mrs. Granger using a digital camera taking pictures. And 3) Oh my gosh. Ginny with the empty pitcher SMIRKING! "Gin, I suggest you run!" I said.  
  
She didn't need telling twice, 'cause she ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran after her and we ran to the back yard. Gin suddenly stopped, but I couldn't control myself, I knocked into Gin causing her to fall into the pool! Serves her right! We're both wet now! Ha Haaaa! "Help me out, man!" She said.  
  
I extended my hand, and she pulled ME in. "Cheap trick." I muttered. Then we heard a loud crash from the inside of the house. Next thing I know I see George, Fred and Ron running outside. Fred and George burst out laughing at the sight of Gin and I being in out clothes in our pajamas. Ron, however, was looking thoroughly ticked! "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Was the only thing he could shout.  
  
"Oh, Ronniekins, quite simple. It has to do with a pitcher full of ice cold water. Me. Harry. Mrs. Granger. Hermione. And chasing!" Ginny answered. I burst out laughing. Fred helped Gin out of the pool and George helped me. "So when's the date?" Fred asked. "What are you talking about?" Gin asked. "When's the date?" Fred repeated. "WHAT DATE!?" Ginny asked. "YOUR WEDDING DATE! Sheesh. I thought it's supposed to be the females' best day, and you don't even have a clue about 'what date'. Jeez!" Fred said. Ginny and I both turned red and stopped in our tracks. Ron was looking very amused, but ticked off at the same time.  
  
~*~ Rons' POV ~*~  
  
Uh oh. Fred pushed Gin too far. "We are not, and never will be; getting married!" Gin said. Then she ran into the house. I snorted. Harry looked at me in disbelief before also running to the house. "You guys really tick Gin off, y'know. I'm too scared to mess with HER. She's just scary." I said and walked into the house. Then I heard the doorbell ring and Herms went to answer. Herms looked completely ticked. I couldn't see who it was though.  
  
~*~ Hermiones' POV~*~ "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Is that any way to treat guest?" Malfoy asked. "No, I would never treat WELCOMED guest this way. But since you're not welcomed, go to Hell and say hello to the grandfather!" I said cheerfully slamming the door shut. I heard knocking again. I ignored it. I looked at Ron and he looked ticked off. "Go upstairs for a sec." I told him. He hesitated but left.  
  
I opened the door again to see a very smug looking Malfoy. "You're such a git! Go away! I don't ever want to see you here in my house!" I said. I was about to slam the door when Malfoy put his hand on the door. I wasn't strong enough to beat his strength. After all, he IS a Quidditch player, and I'm just a so-called bookworm. Too bad people don't know that in the Muggle world I'm a party animal!  
  
"Earth to Mudblood Granger!" Malfoy said snapping my out of my thoughts. "Get. Out. NOW!" I shouted. Malfoy started kissing ME! Eww!! Somebody come help! I can't push him off! I heard two pairs of feet walking in and they stopped dead in their tracks. I put up a bigger battle to get Malfoy off me, but he wouldn't stop kissing. Then two people tugged onto his shoulders and threw him out the door slamming it shut. "Of thank God you two came!" I said to Fred and George.  
  
I wanted to cry. I don't know why though, it was just a kiss. Maybe because he was so forceful. "What was that git doing here!?" George or Fred asked. "I don't know!" I said. I couldn't hold it in any longer, tears were coming down my face. I think it was George who pulled me into an embrace. He's more of a softy then Fred.  
  
"Yeah whatever! Malfoy just a sicko. By they way! Dumbledore asked Forge and I to attend this ickle party. He thinks we could add a lot of excitement!" Fred said. "That's great. Pull some pranks on Malfoy, ok? I kinda wanna know what he would look like with rainbow colored hair. Neon shades." I was hinting them to hex anything Malfoy eats or drinks.  
  
"Gotcha. That sounds MARVELOUS!" George said. Then I went upstairs and saw Harry and Ginny talking. Then they stopped when they saw me enter. "Take a shower. Both of you. NOT at the same time. And NOT in the same shower stall." I teased. "Ew. Come off it. I would never take a shower with O Mighty Harry Potter!" Ginny screeched.  
  
Harry chuckled and left. I told Gin about downstairs. "What's he playing at!? Good thing Gred and Forge were there!" Ginny said. "Yea" I said and walked out. I got some breakfast and waited for everyone else to finish. "Hurry up! Lav and Pav (Parvati) are gonna be here any minute!" I said. Harry choked on his food, as well as Ron. "You invited those.those.those.. BARBIE DOLLS?!" Harry asked. "HEY! They're nice. And funny." Ginny said.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"GET THAT LIZ!" I yelled. I heard Liz opening the door and soon enough, I hear giggling. "Hey everybody!" Lavender said as she was led to the kitchen. "Hey Lav," Ron said. Harry just nodded and soon became interested in his cereal. "I keep telling them to hurry up! They're so slow!" I said to Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Boys." Muttered Parvati and Lavender at the same time. Lavender walked up to Ron, grabbed his bowl of cereal, and dumped it on his head.  
  
"LAVENDER ANNE BROWN!" He shrieked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked and started batting her eyelashes and put on an innocent look.  
  
Ron stormed out to take a shower again.  
  
Parvati walked up to Harry and grabbed his bowl of cereal and dumped it on him like Lavender did to Ron.  
  
"PARVATI ROSE PATIL!" Harry yelled and stormed out. Everybody in the kitchen started laughing. About fifteen minutes later I became impatient.  
  
"I thought it's girlswho are supposed to take long!" I said. "Go up there then!" Parvati suggested. Argh! "Fine! If I see any of them naked, I'm blaming you!" I said and walked out. I knocked on Rons' bedroom door. No answer. "Ron?" I asked. Still nothing.  
  
I opened the door a little and saw nothing. I opened it a little wider and saw Ron there with a skimpy towel around his waste. At least he's covered! "RONALD WEASLY!" I said making him jump a foot high. "MIONE! Don't do that!" He said. "Whatever. Hurry up! You're taking too long." Then I walked out. Ginny was banging on Harry's door.  
  
"HARRY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She said. No answer. "Fine then. I'm coming in!" Gin said.  
  
~*~ Ginnys' POV ~*~  
  
I opened the door and saw Harry asleep on his bed. Blimey. How could he sleep while I was banging on the door for crying out loud?  
  
"Wake up Harry!" I said and started nudging his shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down. "HARRY!" I said. He's a hugger. Oh my gosh. Harry Potter is a HUGGER! He began to stir. I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was no use! He was too strong! "GINNY?!" He yelled and let go of my like I was red-hot iron. "That's my nickname, don't wear it out!" I said cheerfully. "Hurry up. Mione is getting impatient." I told him. He nodded and I left.  
  
When I got downstairs I saw Herms and Ron downstairs again. I leaned in towards Hermione and whispered, "Harry is a hugger!". Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and Parvati and Lavender wanted to know why. Herms and I whispered why! They also burst into fits of giggles. "What's up with you four?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. Just then, Harry walked in, and we started giggling harder then ever.  
  
"Hermione is giggling?!" Harry asked bewildered. "Yes." Ron answered shocked. Hermione gasped mocking. "Whatever! Let's go shopping!" Lavender said. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in. "Good morning sir and ma'am!" I said happily. "Mornin', Gin!" Mr. Granger said. "Well, we're off! Bye mum," Hermione kissed her mum on her cheek. "Bye daddy." Hermione hugged her dad and ran out of the house. We waved and followed.  
  
"OK! So we're gonna go to," Hermione couldn't finish, because she bumped into Malfoy. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY FACE!?" They asked in unison. "Ugh! Go to hell!" They said at the same time, again. They both let out the same aggravated sound and stomped away.  
  
"That was cheerful." I joked.  
  
After about and hour or two.OK! So about four hours, we were finished.  
  
We headed to Hermiones' house to get ready, then go to the beach; where the party was gonna be.  
  
(A/N: Again, I could finish here, but I'm gonna continue! So far I've got 1,842 words, and that's not enough!)  
  
~*~ Oliver Woods' POV ~*~ (A/N) OOOH YEAA BABY!)  
  
Tonight will be the announcement about me being the new flying instructor and Quidditch referee. After all, Hooch got hit pretty dang hard in the head with a Bludger! I know I should feel bad, but it's going to be so great seeing all my old classmates.  
  
I should be getting ready. But, I'm so excited!  
  
*Note: Oliver gets ready after about and hour. Hey, he had to shower and stuff! *  
  
OK, now let me take a look. I have no idea where this place is.  
  
~*~ Hermiones' POV ~*~  
  
After an hour, we headed out. I was walking really fast because the beach was three miles away.  
  
I wasn't looking where I was going and soon bumped into somebody so hard I fell to the ground and scraped my skin. I noticed I was now bleeding.  
  
"Crap," I muttered. "So sorry, miss! Didn't look where I was going!" The man said. "It's OK. Just a scrape." I said. I looked at the man and noticed who it was.  
  
"Oliver!" I said. "Erm..How do you know my name?" He asked. Harry, Ron and Gin were NO WHERE to be found. Must've left without me.  
  
"You big dolt! I'm Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger!" I said. When I realized I called him a 'dolt', I giggled.  
  
"OH! Hullo, Hermione! How have you been? How's Harry been?" He asked. "Fine." I said.  
  
"That's great! Well, seems like you're alone now, shall we?" He said holding his arm out. I linked my arm with his and giggled.  
  
"Why thank you, kind Sir!" I laughed. "Haha. Well, lets see, you know where this place is?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course! I go to this beach like every day!" And with that, Oliver and I walked in silence.  
  
The silence was soon broken when we were at the beach. Crazy laser lights beaming, loud music booming, happy chatting.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again! I should go find Dumbledore now." Oliver said. "Right," I said. Then Oliver left.  
  
I saw Harry and Ron arguing with Malfoy. Malfoy was smirking.  
  
"Hullo, Mudblood!" He said cheerfully. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
  
"Just talking to your boy toys---" He couldn't finish because I punched him hard in his jaw. Everybody saw and stopped talking.  
  
Dead silence. I never took my glare off Malfoy. He was rubbing where I punched him.  
  
"Never.and I mean NEVER, call Harry and Ron my 'boy toys'!" I said angrily.  
  
Harry and Ron were shocked I guess. I saw Oliver because he was in eyesight behind Malfoy. He looked totally bewildered.  
  
'Guess he never thought Miss Perfect Hermione Granger would punch somebody in front of all the students and professors.  
  
"You stupid little bit---" He couldn't finish because I knew what he was going to call me so I slapped him.  
  
"Miss. Granger! How dare you! That is enough! Be glad term hasn't started, or you would be facing detention! If not worse!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Yea? Well it would me WORTH IT!" I shouted. I felt tears burning my eyes. Malfoy hurt me. A lot.  
  
I knew everyone was shocked. I couldn't hold them in any longer, tears were streaming down my face and I started walking away.  
  
I was going to make it if I hadn't felt two strong-arms pull me back. I turned around and was face to face with Oliver.  
  
"Please, just let go!" I whimpered. He leaned in and whispered, "Don't let that git Malfoy get to you like that." I slowly nodded and walked back.  
  
I stopped and had a very good idea. Oliver turned around and faced me again, he obviously saw something mischievous in my eyes because he looked at me suspiciously. "Oh no, Herm. What are you up to?" He asked me.  
  
I suddenly grinned. "Excuse me." I said and walked away and towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?" I asked. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He replied. He was obviously shocked still from my actions.  
  
"Do you mind announcing a little game of Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare?" I asked him innocently. "Of course not! I love that Muggle game!" He said and chuckled.  
  
He pointed his wand at his throat and murmured "Sonorous ," And his voice became ten times louder.  
  
"Everybody, may I have your attention?" He said. Everyone looked at Dumbledore and I confused.  
  
"Miss Granger has just suggested a little game of Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare. Those who are participating, please form into a circle." He said.  
  
Since we were aloud to do magic, I transfigured a seashell into an empty bottle of butter beer.  
  
Soon, there was a circle. I was surprised to see Slytherins playing a Muggle game.  
  
(*Some of 'em graduated already, I know.)  
  
~ Gryff: Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Natalie McDonald, Seamus Finnigin, Neville Longbottom, Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, and Hermione Granger.  
  
Slyth: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Malcolm Baddock, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.  
  
Rav: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Stewart Ackerley, Cho Chang, And Orla Quirke.  
  
Huff: Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch- Fletchly, Laura Madley, And Kevin Whitby.  
  
Staff: Argus Filch, Rubeus Hargrid, Penelope Clearwater (Head of Ravenclaw house and Charms teacher since Flitwick retired *, Albus Dumbledore, Serverus Snape + Dumbledore made him play! +, Minerva McGonagall, Oliver Wood, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Sinistra. ~  
  
"Ok." I said. I placed the bottle in the middle of the tight circle that was formed and sat in between Wood and Clearwater.  
  
"Who's gonna go first?" I asked. "You." Dumbledore said. I grinned and spun the bottle.  
  
It landed on.  
  
"Oliver, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare,"  
  
I grinned wickedly.  
  
"I dare you to go one month without flying!" I said.  
  
Oliver opened and closed his mouth, which made him look like a goldfish.  
  
"You have to, Mr. Wood. It's the rules. If you don't do your dare, you have to face the consequences." Dumbledore said severely.  
  
"Fine." He said and spun the bottle.  
  
Oh Merlin's beard, it landed on me.  
  
"Herms, Truth or---"  
  
"Dare," I interrupted. He grinned and leaned in and whispered, "Kiss Harry on the lips for a minute!" He said.  
  
"OLIVER!" I screamed. Nobody knew what he dared me to do. "You gotta do it!" He said. "Fine, you big meanie." I said and walked up to Harry and motioned him to stand up, when he did, I pulled him into a kiss and Oliver stared at his watch timing.  
  
After a minute, Oliver said, "Ok you two, break it up." I pulled back almost immediately. "I'll get you, OLLIE!" I used his nickname that he hates. "Ugh, that was like kissing a sister." "That was like kissing a brother." Harry and I said. I went back to my seat and elbowed Oliver in the ribs, hard, too. "HEY!" He yelled.  
  
"What goes around comes around, my friend!" I said. Everybody laughed. I spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Truth," She said. "Why do you stalk Malfoy?" I said biting back giggles. Everyone wanted to hear and so did Malfoy. "Yes, do tell, Parkinson." Malfoy sneered. "I.well, I um.Erm.Can I do something other then answer?" She asked.  
  
"So much for a Slytherin. Yes, you can. Send Howlers to everyone at the Halloween feast saying you love Professor Snape." I said. Everyone giggled and Snape looked ready to kill.  
  
"Fine." Pansy said. Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or Dare, Weasley?" She asked. "Dare!" Ginny said. Pansy walked up to Ginny and whispered something. Ginny grinned evilly. "Ok." She said. Ginny stood up and walked up to Harry and kissed him for two minutes.  
  
"OK, Weasley, times up." Pansy said. Ginny pulled back and walked back to where she was sitting. Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Fred. "Dare." He said before she could ask. She walked up to her brother and whispered something.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" He said and ran off. Ginny walked over to me and whispered, "He's gonna spike the punch that the professors are drinking!" "VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" I screeched. Everyone looked at Ginny and me. "What?" She asked with an angelic smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Nothing." I said. Gin sat down and Fred came back after about 5 minutes. "Your turn to spin." I said. He nodded and it landed on Trelawney. "Truth or dare, dear professor?" He asked sincerely. "Truth. I know you're a prankster, boy. My inner eye sees it." She answered in her misty voice.  
  
"Are you a fraud?" He asked. "What!?" She yelled. "Snape, ya got any Truth potion on ya?" Fred asked. Snape nodded and shoved it in Trelawneys' mouth. She swallowed and answered, "Most of the time, yes." She answered.  
  
All the professors smirked, but mainly McGonagall and the students. McGonagall never liked Trelawney. Nor did I. I burst into a fit of giggles. Trelawney spun the bottle and it landed on Natalie. "Truth or dare, child?"  
  
"Truth." "Who do you fancy?" She asked in a misty voice. Natalie turned scarlet. "Is there another way out?" Natalie asked. "Yes, child." "Which would be.?" "Running in the Great Hall on Halloween in a pink fuzzy out-fit with yellow fuzz-balls on it." Trelawney replied. Natalie turned even redder. "I.I.IfancyFredWeasley!" "Sorry, couldn't hear you!" Trelawney said. "I SAID: I FANCY FRED WEASLEY!" She spoke very clearly and slowly.  
  
Fred turned redder then his hair. Then Nat spun the bottle and it landed on Colin. "Truth or Dare, Creevey?" Natalie asked. "Truth." "Who do YOU fancy?" Natalie asked. "I um.erm.. I fancy Hermione!" He admitted. Poor thing, I find him utterly annoying.  
  
"Herms and Colin sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come ickle Herms pushing the BABY carriage!" Fred and George sang.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. That's a disturbing thought. Colin quickly spun the bottle to get the attention and embarrassment off me. It landed on Malfoy. "Dare," Malfoy said before Colin could even ASK! Colin wrote something down and threw it at Malfoy. Malfoy looked totally ticked off.  
  
"Why me?" He whined to himself. "Oh just do the dare, you big wuss!" I said. "Oh, you want me to do it?" He asked.  
  
"I just said I did, didn't I? You're wasting time!" I said. "OK, then!" He said angrily. He walked up to me and kissed me again. I pushed him away and I am now completely, 100% TICKED!  
  
"MALFOY! THAT IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY! STOP DOING THAT! IF THAT WAS THE DARE, A PECK ON THE CHEEK WOULD HAVE DONE!" I screamed.  
  
Snape smirked and drank his punch in one huge gulp. About 25 minutes later, he started acting drunk.  
  
"Erm. Did somebody spike his punch?" I asked quietly. "Who knows?" Padma said after kissing Justin, it was her dare. She spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Dare!" I said. "Kiss Ron on the lips for five minutes. You can have three 10 second breaks for breath!" Padma snickered.  
  
"You little brat!" I screeched.  
  
Ron walked up to me and kissed me. After five minutes of kissing him, we were both red of embarrassment. The teachers looked amused. "What?" I snapped at Crabbe who was sniggering.  
  
I spun the bottle and it landed on Snape, who was twirling his hair in his index finger.  
  
Perfect!  
  
"Dare, dahling!" He said before I could ask.  
  
I whispered I in his ear that he has to streak around the beach for 10 minutes, and he did so.  
  
We were all laughing ours behinds off. Even Dumbledore was laughing.  
  
Snape got dressed and we did a spell on him so he would be sober, and boy was he ticked!  
  
"Whoever spiked the punch will pay!" Snape threatened. "No," Fred said. "I won't pay! I'm not your student anymore! Na-na-na-na- na-na!" He said in a singsong way.  
  
After a ton of laughs and ridiculous dares and questions in the truth, we got tired.  
  
We all (not Slytherins') said bye and left. I was walking away when Dumbledore stopped all of us.  
  
"I forgot to make an announcement!" He said.  
  
"Miss Penelope Clearwater is the new Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw! And Mr. Oliver Wood is the new flying instructor and Quidditch referee! That is all, I bid you all a goodnight!" And with that, we left. Harry and Ron stayed to congratulate Oliver on his new job. I told them I would go ahead and head home.  
  
When I made it home, I fell asleep instantly. Thinking about one thing.when I was dared to kiss Ron.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was.odd! But still. It WAS funny. Haha. R/R please!  
  
~*~Natalie~*~ 


	4. Tragedy strikes again

****

A/N: I know! It's been a while since I last updated! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except for Hermiones' future baby brother and a few new characters coming up in this chapter.

~*~ Authors' POV ~*~

It was the day for Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred and Mr. Granger to decorate the nursery.

"So…Where should we start?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The floors?" Ginny suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, right!" Mr. Granger said.

So they grabbed the fluffy carpet they were going to put down that day and started taking measures. 

After about 10 minutes of measuring, they cut the carpet to fit.

"Where's the paste?" Harry asked.

"Erm…left it downstairs." Ginny said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"I'll go get it." Ginny and Harry said in unison, blushing.

"No, you stay. I'll get it." Again, at the same time.

Everyone was wide-eyed and Mr. Granger was chuckling.

"How about you BOTH go get it?" Fred suggested.

"No, really. I'll go." Again, in unison.

Ginny went towards the door at the same time as Harry and crashed into him. She was about to fall hard on her behind, but Harry's quick reflexes took action and he grabbed both her arms.

They were looking into each other's eyes and Harry wanted to lean in for a kiss, but he would rather stay alive. Kissing the baby sister in front of her older brothers would not be a good move.

~*~ Harry's POV ~*~

When I grabbed Gin, it felt odd. Like a spark of electricity.

She was still freaked out but soon shook it off.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Um…Yeah." Then she looked ready to kill. She wasn't looking at me, but at her dear brothers; who were snickering.

"Something funny about your DEAR sister almost falling?" She asked. This isn't good. She has that little sparky tone.

Ron started saying stuff, but it only came out as squeaks. 

"NOW REALLY!" I started.

"You are ALL cowards! Scared of your own BABY SISTER!" I started snickering now. Ginny turned and glared at me.

"Wanna take that back?" She asked.

"When hell freezes over." I answered. 

~*~ Ginnys' POV ~*~

Oh. That was too far! I went downstairs, grabbed the bucket of paste, and went back into the room we were making the nursery and dumped the paste on Harry. 

Everybody stared at me in shock. They obviously still think I've got a crush on Mr. Potter here. The Paste Boy! Not the Boy Who Lived, the PASTE BOY!

Mr. Granger was turning blood red.

"Mr. Granger, you can laugh at Harry now." I said.

"Thank you!" He gasped and started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. I whispered to Hermione, "How old is he?". 

"41" She answered.

"Oh. OK!" After he stopped laughing Hermione and Fred went to the store to buy more paste.

~*~ Hermiones' POV ~*~

Oh crap. Holy crap! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I'm going to the store alone with Fred. Craaaap!

When we got to the store I saw Oliver very mad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Malfoy! I will be GLAD when I can give HIM detention at school, and take points from HIM!" I giggled and started walking towards the aisle with paste and glues. 

As I was walking I bumped into…

"MUDBLOOD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Malfoy yelled.

I felt some tears welling up. Obviously a few witches and wizards were in the store because they looked totally disgusted.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

One of them asked. She was shorter then me, but she looked like she was ready to kill. She's got short silver-blonde hair and obviously wearing color contacts because her eyes are purple.

I noticed that she looked A LOT like Malfoy…

"Stay out of this, Helena." Malfoy snarled.

"No. I won't have you calling other people who aren't 'pure' Mudblood!" She whispered.

OK, I'm now confused.

Malfoy was obviously ticked, so he stood high, nose in the air and yelled, "HERMIONE GRANGER IS THE MOST PATHETIC UGLY FREAKING MUDBLOOD IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

I felt tears streaming on my cheeks and saw Fred and Oliver outside, the door was open when Malfoy yelled Mudblood. 

Oliver walked inside, followed by Fred, and then Oliver punched Malfoy hard, Fred got the paste, he had my purse so he paid and Oliver steered me out of the store.

Then Helena ran after me and started yelling for us to stop.

I stopped and turned to see Helena running up to me, followed by a few other people.

"I'm so sorry for that! Draco is just a git who thinks it's alright to treat Muggle-Borns like dogcrap!" She said.

"Um…don't mind me asking, but who exactly are you?" I asked.

"Oh! My name is Helena Malfoy. I'm Dracos' little sister. I used to go to Durmstrang, but I got transferred to Hogwarts. I'm a year younger than Draco." She said.

"Oh. Well, I assume you are nothing like Draco then?" I asked.

"That's right. I can't stand the way he treats Muggle-Borns." She said.

I nodded then glanced at the people behind her.

"I'm Josh." The one on the right said.

"I'm Leslie." The one in the middle said.

"And I'm Amber." The one on the left said.

"Hi. Err… I'm Hermione Granger. This is Oliver Wood, and this is Fred Weasley." I said.

"Weasley?" Helena asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, so this is Fred, right? Where's your twin?" Helena asked.

"Probably teasing my poor dear sister at Hermiones' house." Fred answered. 

"Oh." Helena giggled. Does she LIKE Fred?

"Well, we got to go." I said.

"Yeah. By the way Wood, thanks for punching Draco. I was gonna knee him in the balls, but punching was fine." Helena said and walked away.

I looked at Oliver who was still ticked at the fact Malfoy yelled out that I was a Mudblood.

"You ok, Oliver? I mean, I don't understand why you're the one so upset, really. You and I never talked when you were at Hogwarts." I said.

"Hermione, nobody deserves what he just did. And I mean NOBODY!" He said.

I smiled and nodded. Fred, Oliver and I walked back to my house.

"Want to help us decorate the nursery?" I asked Oliver.

"Sure!" He said.

I got upstairs and opened the door.

"What took you so long!?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron hush." I said.

"We had a little run-in with Malfoy." Oliver said.

"What did he do this time?" Ginny asked Oliver.

"Oh, he just yelled out really loud in the middle of the store 'HERMIONE GRANGER IS THE MOST PATHETIC UGLY FREAKING MUDBLOOD IN THE WORLD!' and then Oliver punched him. 

Then we met Helena Malfoy. MALFOY HAS A LITTLE SISTER! She can't stand him. She said she was going to knee Malfoy in the balls if Oliver hadn't punched him." I said.

"HERMIONE ELIZABETH SALLY MARIE GRANGER!" Dad yelled. I guess he doesn't like me saying things like 'balls' in front of him.

Nobody knows my whole name…oh no!

"Aww…Ickle Hermione looks embarrassed that we know her WHOLE name. Which she never wanted to tell us!" Fred said as I turned blood red.

"Come on, guys. Stop teasing Ms. Hermione Elizabeth Sally Marie Granger!" Oliver said.

I smacked Oliver on his arm and hit Fred over his head.

"Ooowww….Mione, that hurt." Fred said.

"Too bad." I said.

"Now, where were we before dear Ginny here dumped the bucket of paste on Harry's head?" I asked.

"Floors. We need to paste the carpet on the floor!" Gin said.

"You dumped paste on Harry's head?" Oliver asked Ginny.

She nodded.

"I thought you were in-love with him or something." Oliver said, knowing it would embarrass Gin.

"I would rather be in love with a human, than be in love with a sport." Ginny remarked.

"Heck, I'm not even IN LOVE with Harry. And I got over that little 'crush' over a year ago." Ginny said.

"You did?" Ron asked.

"Yea. And if you didn't see me as the wicked witch and actually TALKED to me without insulting me, you would have known." Ginny said as all of us started pasting some carpet.

Harry finally came in after taking 15 showers.

"Hey, Oliver. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Bumped into Hermione at the store and e had a run-in with Malfoy." Oliver replied.

I explained what happened again. Big mistake. Saying 'balls' earned me another "HERMIONE EILZABETH SALLY MARIE GRANGER!"

Everyone snickered.

Oooh. I'll get them back…

We were already finished for the day when I remember I had to cook dinner.

"Oliver, wanna stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, if it's no problem." He said.

"Oh, it's not. I haven't started cooking yet. Mom is pregnant so she's not feeling too well." I said. 

"Oh…Need any help? I'm good at cooking." Oliver said.

"Sure!" And we walked towards the kitchen when I saw dad looking for something.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, pumpkin?" I winced when he called me that in front of a guy.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"FOUND IT!" He said happily.

"Honey, I have to go into the office, I'll be there all night. Some people lost paper work, and somebody just started a law suit claiming we ruined her taste buds." He said

Then he walked out after kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, let's start cooking!" I said.

We agreed on some spaghetti.

I was cutting some onions when I cut myself.

"Ouch." I muttered.

I saw blood dripping. I have a lot of onion juice on my hands, and some dripped in the cut, it hurt so badly!

"Owwwwww!" I screeched.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing…" I said, hoping he would leave it at that.

But he didn't, he saw the blood and dragged me to the sink.

He cleaned my cut and DEMANDED me to put a bandage on it.

I did so and returned to the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Oliver, who was the only one in the house.

"Oh, they're all walking around the grounds." He answered.

"Dinner is almost ready!" He said.

"Thanks for making most of it." I said.

"Hey, it was my pleasure!" He said.

"And thanks for punching Malfoy. Um…what he said really hurt. He's called me a Mudblood plenty of times, but he's never done it like that. So thanks." I said.

I looked down and he cupped my chin with his hand and lifted my head so we were looking into each other's eyes (A/N: This is NOT and Oliver/Hermione story! They're just having a brother sister moment here. This is a Hermione/Ron story!)

I had tears welling up in my eyes and one trickled down my cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"It was nothing, Herm. Malfoy is a slimy git. I would punch him again any day for you." He said.

We embraced for a little while.

After dinner Gin started acting sick.

She looked pale and she was really shaky. 

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs." She said.

"OK. Me too." I said. We walked upstairs when Ginny stumbled on the wall.

"Oops. Lost my balance." She said.

"Gin, seriously…What's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's get into your room and put a Silence charm on it. I don't want anybody else to hear this." She said. I nodded and we went to my room and put the charm on it.

"OK, let me begin…" She started and sighed. "First, this probably isn't the problem, so don't freak." She said.

I nodded.

"This morning when I was in the shower…"

~*~ Flash back – Ginnys' POV ~*~

I went to go get a towel and find my shampoo and soap.

I turned the water on and the bathroom got really steamy by time I got in the shower. I rinsed the shampoo out and put my conditioner in my hair and started washing my body.

When I got to my left breast, I felt something odd. A…. No it can't be. A lump? Maybe I'm gonna start my period. I mean, breasts get lumps when you're on your period. Even if it were a lump, it wouldn't have cancer, right? I'm only fifteen.

Whatever. So I continued washing bathing.

~*~ End of flash back – Hermiones' POV ~*~

"Gin… You don't think you do have cancer, do you? We should go ahead and have you see a doctor just to have a mammogram." I said.

"No!" Gin yelled.

"I don't have cancer! I don't! I'm fifteen! And… Even if I do, I don't want people to know. They would act like I'm glass. Like I'm fragile. I don't want people acting as if I was to break any second, Hermione. Don't tell anybody…please." Ginny looked at me with pleading eyes and I shook my head. She needs to know. 

"I'm calling a doctor and setting up an appointment." I said.

She gave up and nodded.

We were able to snag an appointment for 2:30 PM the next day.

It was a new day, and Gin was going to have some tests done at a Muggle hospital. 

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Oh, fine. I'm gonna have my boob squished, why wouldn't I be peachy!?" She snapped.

"Sorry." Gin apologized.

"No need. You're right. But we Ineed/I (a/n: did the italics work?) to know." I said.

"I know. I'm just scared." Ginny said and we told mom we were going to the mall and went to a bus stop.

About 15 minutes later we were at the hospital and Ginny was called in.

"Can she come with me?" Ginny asked pointing to me.

"For the talking, yes. But she can't be in the room when we do the procedure." The nurse said kindly.

We went into a room and waited.

~*~ Authors' POV ~*~

Hermione and Ginny were waiting for about 5 minutes until the doctor came in.

She had waste length auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She looked familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen those eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carter. Call me Stacey if you like. I would actually prefer if you did, I dunno… 'Dr. Carter' sounds too odd…" Stacey said.

"Now, which one is Virginia Weasley?" She asked. Hermione pointed to Ginny and Ginny looked nervous.

"No need to be nervous, honey. I know this is scary, but please try to be calm." Stacey said.

Ginny looked more relaxed and happy at the fact that her doctor was so kind.

Hermione looked around and noticed something sticking out of Staceys' pocket.

"Holy crap! Are you a witch?" Hermione asked.

Stacey looked pale and took her wand out.

"Yes, I am. Now are you two witches?" Stacey replied.

Ginny and Hermione, bewildered, nodded.

"Hogwarts, I assume?" Stacey asked kindly.

"Yes." Hermione said proudly.

"Good. I'm going to be teaching there. DADA… People say it's a jinxed job." Stacey said.

"Oh cool. We're both prefects. But anyhow, that's not why we're here." Hermione stated.

After Hermione and Ginny left the hospital, they realized they had been gone for about 3 hours.

"ICrap/I!" Hermione moaned.

They ran back to Hermiones' house, out of breath they saw a very ticked off Mrs. Granger.

"Hi, mommy!" Hermione said in a baby sweet voice.

"What took you two so long!? And you didn't even BUY anything!" Mrs. Granger demanded.

"We………….were….were….umm… Weweretalkingtosomehotguyswemet!" Ginny stated.

And at that moment, Harry and Ron walked in and Ron paled. Hearing 'hot guys' coming from his baby sister was as bad as eating Dragon dung to him.

"'Hot guys'!?" Ron hissed.

"Oh shush. I am fifteen, and I don't need my older brother acting like I'm five freaking years old!" Ginny said.

And Ginny stormed out followed by Hermione, who brushed shoulders with Ron.

Ron got a dreamy look on his face.

After the three females were out of earshot, Harry laughed.

"You got it BAAAAD, mate." Harry said.

"Say what!?" Ron shrieked.

"You sounded like a little girl shrieking, Ron." Harry said seriously.

"Shut it, Potter!" Ron growled.

"Yea, whatever." Harry mumbled.

It had been three days since Ginny had a mammogram, and the test results were back.

Hermione and Ginny followed the nurse into another hospital room and were told to wait for Dr. Carter.

Stacey came in looking sad.

"Well, as you both know…The results are back. Ms. Weasley…I'm sorry to say this, you're so young…But you do indeed have breast cancer. Now since you are a witch, there are plenty of treatments to receive." Stacey said softly.

Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"I'm so young! There is NO BLOODY CANCER IN ME!" She shouted.

"Ginny…" Hermione said softly. "Do you want us to go out side for a little while so you can be alone?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Ginny screamed and rushed into Hermiones' arms crying her eyes out.

She fell asleep and Stacey said to let her be.

"She's so young. I don't get why good people have to deal with all this crap! It's not fair." Stacey whispered.

"I'll call her mom. She has a Muggle phone number now."

Hermione walked over to the pay phone and dialed Mrs. Weasleys' number.

"Hello?" Answered the kind voice that belonged to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi. It's uh Hermione. Um could you come to my house tonight? There's something Gin and I have to tell you." Hermione said.

"Of course…" Mrs. Weasley said slowly.

It was later that night and Hermione and Ginny were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to arrive.

"Everybody is out, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered as Mrs. Weasley arrived.

They all went up to Hermiones' room and sat down.

"Mum…I went to the doctor a few days ago because of a lump I found in my left breast in the shower. And I got a mammogram…. The results came back. There's cancer. I have cancer, mum." Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes at the look of her mothers' face.

"But, that's not possible. You're fifteen years old. That's rubbish!" Mrs. Weasley said, now crying herself.

She knew it wasn't rubbish, but she didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything, she just hugged her daughter very tightly.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like to know the treatment Ginny selected?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Weasley choked between sobs.

"Well, since she's so young, she chose chemo-therapy. It's basically where poisons get pumped into the body and it destroys the cancer. It sounds crazy, I know. But it was the only half-decent one to choose from. Now, the doctor just so happens to be a witch, so normally when Muggles' get the chemo-therapy, you can't have a baby after that, so there will be a spell on Gin the whole time so it wont affect her in that way. Nobody else knows about Gin's cancer, and nobody else is. Now the doctor is going to be teaching DADA at Hogwarts, so Gin will be getting the treatment there. Like I said, nobody can know, Mrs. Weasley, so don't tell anybody without Gins' permission." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe Bill and Charlie." Ginny said.

"Did I hear my name?" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"BILL! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We saw the note from mum and wanted to see what was up." Came Charlies' voice.

"Oh…" Ginny said, then tears came down her face again. This time Hermione embraced her.

"Shhh…. Ginny, it'll be all right. You're a fighter, you're going to live through this. You heard Stacey…There's only a slim chance of you dying." Hermione cooed. 

Bill and Charlies' eyes grew wide and Mrs. Weasley told them what was going on out side.

Bill hugged Ginny and told her he was there for her, so did Charlie. 

"Thanks, guys. Don't tell anybody else. You're all the only ones who are going to know. Not dad. Not Ron. Not anybody!" Ginny stated.

They all mutely nodded and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill said their goodnights and left.

"Oh Hermione! What am I going to do!?" Ginny moaned and shoved her face into her pillow.

"It'll be alright." Hermione said reassuringly. 

"Is it? After all, people have told me that I'm not strong but weak. I can't help but think if they're right." Ginny said.

"NO! It's little spoiled ignoramuses like Pansy who are weak!" Hermione said.

"I guess." Ginny said and got ready for bed.

IThis sucks. Life is a living hell for me! And I can't help but think of….death./I Ginny thought sadly and tears burnt her eyes again.

Ginny fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK! Sorry it took me long for this chapter. Sorry if the HTML didn't work. Sorry to those who said Hermione is too out of character! AND SORRY FOR NOT GIVING BIGGER THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!

OK, breast cancer is a scary thing. I know how it is to have a loved one have it. My mom had it six years ago, so that's why it's breast cancer instead of any other type of cancer.

Thanks everyone who reviewed.

Really means a lot to me!

Ciao!


	5. Authors not Well, actually its a questio...

This is NOT part of the story! Just a stupid question!  
  
How do you do italics, bold and underline? I tried in chap. 4, but it didn't work!  
  
Heeelllppp!!!!!!!!!!! E-mail me at either Sparx2u@hotmail.com or Angelic7Thunder@hotmail.com or just leave it in a review!!!  
  
Ciao, Natalie 


	6. can't think of a title!

A/N: Ok, this is at the Death Eater HQ or whatever! It's just showing what's up with Voldie dear.

This is based on the time of the third task in Harrys' fourth year.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I just own a couple new characters in this chapter.

Enjoy! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

~*~ Authors POV ~*~

There was a ceremony going on in Voldemorts' hide out. Usually Voldemort would just threaten the new death eater to remember where his loyalties lie, and that if he were to be disloyal, the consequences wouldn't be too pretty.

However, this one was more special for him.

For his youngest child was the one receiving the mark.

Voldemort was thinking back at when he killed the Lily and James.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Would you like to join me tonight, Christina?" Voldemort asked his oldest daughter.

"No, father! I said I would not be involved with your killings!" Christina yelled.

"Pathetic," Voldemort said whipping out his wand and pointing it at his daughter.

"Crucio!" He growled.

Christina yelled out in agony and fell to the floor.

However, Christina's little sister, Cylia, was laughing.

"Can I go, daddy?" Cylia asked eagerly.

"Of course, Cylia. You were always the smartest. Let's leave your foolish sister here so she can wait for her pathetic mother to do the counter spell." Voldemort said.

They soon left by port key and arrived at the Potters' hideout. 

"Can I take care of Stacy, daddy? She's always so…. Stupid!" Cylia asked.

"Of course you can." Voldemort said.

"Don't make me regret bringing you here!" He hissed as they came to the front door.

"Step aside," Voldemort ordered.

Cylia nodded and moved as Voldemort did a curse to knock the door of its' hinges.

Cylia grinned.

"Ladies' first, dad." Cylia said.

Cylia walked in followed by Voldemort.

"Why hello," Voldemort said.

Lily was holding Harry as James yelled at her to get Harry out.

Lily ran upstairs but their daughter, who nobody knew about except for Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, stayed.

"Stacy!" Cylia spat.

"Cylia!" Voldemort shouted.

"Make me proud!" Voldemort grabbed his wand and pointed it at James.

"Beg for mercy. Plea for safety." Voldemort hissed.

"Never," James said who had his wand out, too.

Cylia knew how to do many curses and had her own wand, grabbed Stacy and threw her in the kitchen.

"So, who knew that one day I'd be the one with the upper hand… Ah, fool." Cylia said.

"You're bad!" Stacy said. (A/N: In case you're wandering; Stacy is four and Cylia is three. Cylia was taught stuff that older people usually know, so her vocabulary is larger than the average three-year-old!)

"And you're stupid. Don't feel bad though. With a mother and father who believe in good and evil, I pity you. There is no good or evil, y'know. My father taught me that a long time ago. Only power. Ha… Stupid…. Stupid…. STUPID Potters! You're all my father EVER talks about. 

Not anymore though. You'll be my first killing." Cylia laughed.

At that moment, they heard the killing curse being shouted and a body fall.

Stacy ran out and Cylia followed.

Stacy cried and ran to her fathers' side.

"Go ahead and take care of Lily. I'll make sure Stacy ends with the same fate as her pathetic father," Cylia said.

"Don't fail," Voldemort said as he walked up the stairs and Cylia turned back to Stacy.

Cylia spat on James body and laughed.

"Aw, upset, are we?" Cylia asked.

"Well, I'll give you the same treatment my father gives me when I show tears," Cylia pointed her wand at Stacy and yelled, "Crucio!".

Stacy fell on the floor in agony and Cylia was about to do the killing curse when she felt somebody wrap a hand on her mouth and grab her.

Then Cylia was knocked unconscious.

~*~ End of flashback - Authors POV, still ~*~

Voldemort hadn't seen Cylia after that until yesterday when she ran in looking pale and thin.

Today Cylia was going to become a death eater and fulfil her duties by making everybody who worked for the Ministry's life a living hell.

Cylia told her father she had everything planned out that all she needed was Crammer, Avery, Nott and Malfoy to assist her, and they all agreed.

The ceremony started and Cylia was standing by her father in a strapless black dress that stopped two inches above her knee, and was wearing knee high black boots that zipped up from the back.

Cylia swore on her life that she was going to stay loyal to her father and she stuck out her left arm and Voldemort pointed his wand at her arm, muttered a curse only he knew, and the mark was on her arm.

She smiled evilly.

"Come on, boys. We need to go to the play-ground." She smirked.

They arrived at Hogwarts where the maze was and she met up with Crouch.

"Is everything going ok?" She asked him.

"Yes, the port key is set. What are you doing here?" He replied.

"Oh, just gonna have a little fun with everybody who works for the Ministry." She said and with that, walked away.

Cylia had known Cedric for a while when she was trying to find her father.

She had befriended him trying to get him to help her out.

It had worked.

Though yesterday, she just left a note saying:

"Ced, sorry to do this. I have to go. I know where my family is.

Thank you for helping me.

Cyl"

And left.

Cylia walked through the maze and made sure Cedric would be able to make it to the last right turn corner and when he had arrived at the corner, Nott jumped him.

"Crammer!" Cylia said.

Cedric was already gagged and looked completely confused. Cylia only smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby." Cylia said slyly as she took out a few of Cedrics' hairs.

She put the hairs in a hip flask that contained the Poly-Juice potion.

Crammer stepped forward and drank it.

"You know what to do, Crammer. If you fail, I shall see to it that you wish you were never born." Cylia said as she, Malfoy, Nott and Cedric ran.

(A/N: Sorry, couldn't keep Ced dead. He's got a biiiiiig part in this story!)

~*~ Two years later - Cedrics' POV ~*~

How long have I been here? Usually Cylia comes in at this time.

She used me! She used me to get to her daddy dearest!

The door opened… 

Maybe its Cylia.

Argh! They have my hands chained above my head.

Yep, its' Cylia.

"Hey. Miss me?" She smirked.

"Aww… Poor you. So thin… So pale… So missed…" She laughed.

I hate her. I hate her with every ounce of strength I have left.

"Why are you doing this!?" I asked her.

"Oh all right. You're not the only person here. There are PLENTY of other people here who are related to people who work at the Ministry. Everybody who works at the Ministry is in hell. 

The Weasleys' salary was lowered.

Diggorys' of course, have had to deal with the loss of their PERFECT son.

And other people are suffering too." She replied.

"Who came up with this MASTER plot, then?" I asked sarcastically.

"I did," She said lazily.

"You little--" I couldn't finished because she kicked me in the stomach.

I was used to this.

"Remember, I'm in charge of what happens to you. So I suggest you cool it." Cylia said.

My stomach gave a low growl of hunger. I couldn't eat. The only food I got was a dry slice of bread once a week, and a little bit of water every other day.

"Hungry?" She asked with pretending to be concerned.

"Poor baby," She said sarcastically as she snapped her fingers and some chicken appeared.

She took a bite.

"Mmm…nice and juicy. Too bad you're not getting any!" She said and laughed maniacally. 

"Good gosh. I let you live under my ROOF! I saw you when you were three on the side of the road with blood and bruises all over you! I let you sleep in my room while I went and slept in the living room for thirteen years, Cylia! THIRTEEN FREAKING YEARS! How cold blooded are you!?" I yelled.

She snapped her fingers and the chicken disappeared. She looked utterly ticked.

"Yes, you did. You never knew WHY I was even bloodied up! I was about to do the killing curse on Stacy, but want to know what happened!?" She shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes; of course she's not going to let them fall, she'll be starved for a week.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She spat.

"That guy grabbed me I passed out! Next thing I knew I was waking up in your house! So I decided to stay with you until my father got enough power for ME to have strength again. So I could do this. I will get my revenge on Black. If it's the last thing I do!" She said and ran out, leaving me shocked at how cold and cruel some people truly are.

~*~ Cylias' POV - At Hogwarts ~*~

I walked into Hogwarts and walked towards Snapes' office.

I walked in without knocking, and sure enough he was sitting at his desk.

I haven't seen him since I was a baby.

"Why hello!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

He hasn't come back in two years!

He looked up and looked at me confused.

I removed my black cloak leaving me in a mini skirt and a black tube top.

Now the mark was showing on my left arm, darker than ever.

He now looked horrified.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Just to teach you a little lesson."

I snapped my fingers and ropes appeared on Snape. I snapped my fingers again and now he's gagged.

"You see," I started walking towards him. I leaned down so our faces were only and inch apart.

"Father and I don't like disloyalty." I said.

His eyes grew wide. Now he knows who I am, and I'm going to have lots of fun with him.

I hexed him, cursed him and beat him up physically.

"Just note this;

You give Dumbledore more information about our whereabouts, and you will suffer dearly," and I left.

~*~ The next day - Hermiones' POV ~*~ 

"GUYS!" I shouted banging on Fred and Georges' guest room door.

"Get your sorry butts out of bed or you won't get any dinner!" I yelled.

Then I heard movements.

HAH! I succeeded in getting them awake.

I went downstairs and saw my mum and dad running around.

More like dad having a nervous breakdown and my mum clutching her stomach.

I looked at my mums' dress and knew why, her water broke.

"MUM! You're not due till August!" I said.

"It's only late June!" I said running up the stairs.

"EVERYBODY UP! HOSPITAL NOW!!" I shouted.

I ran to Ginnys' room and shook her awake.

"Gin, UP! Mums' water broke!" I yelled and she shot up like a bolt of lightning.

"What?!" She cried and ran to Harrys' room to wake him up while I ran to Rons' room to wake him up.

"RON! UP!" I yelled. He stirred, but continued to snore.

"RON! MY MOTHERS' WATER BROKE! GET YOUR LAZY HORSE ARSE OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR NO MEALS FOR A WEEK!" I yelled.

He woke up almost immediately. 

~*~ Meanwhile in Harrys' room - Ginnys' POV ~*~

"HARRY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEAD IN THE TOILET!?" I yelled.

"GEEET UUUUUPPPP!" I yelled and kicked him.

He yelped in pain and stood up, revealing him on nothing but boxers.

"I, erm…..uhhh Get ready!" I said and ran out, blushing.

As I ran out I bumped into Mr. Granger.

"Are those lazy butts awake!?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered and ran down the stairs.

Mostly everybody was down, except for Mr. Granger and Harry.

"READY!" Harry came down after five minutes, followed by Mr. Granger.

"Good," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione and me helped her to the van while Mr. Granger was bringing the suitcase. Harry and Ron were doing a whole lot of nothing.

When we were all in the car, Hermione looked like she was about to crawl out of her skin.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Hermione said, I couldn't blame her of course. Her mother was in premature labor.

We made it to the hospital and were shooed off to the waiting room.

Mr. Granger, however, was allowed to stay with Mrs. Granger.

~*~ Authors POV ~*~

"Mione, want a soda?" Harry asked.

"No," She said shaking.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Come on, it'll be ok." He said.

Hermiones' lower lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes.

'No, I'm not going to cry. I've been crying too much!' Hermione thought and mentally kicked herself for acting this way.

"I know… I'm just scared for mum and the baby. She's not due for another two months, Ron!" She said, and couldn't hold it in any longer, tears were streaming down her face while her body rocked from holding in sobs.

"Its OK to cry, Mione." Ron said as he pulled her over in his lap and cradled her like a child as she cried in his shoulder.

She fell asleep after a while, and Ron kept her in his lap.

Harry walked over to Ginnys' chair and sat on the arm.

"Don't they look cute together?" He whispered.

"Yea, they do, don't they?" Ginny replied and tilted her head.

Ginny gave a small yawn and Harry could tell she was fighting sleep.

Ginny suddenly remembered that she had to go back to the Burrow and get surgery to get the tumor in her breast removed. And if the tumor is the only part in her body that has cancer, she doesn't have to get chemo.

She shuddered at the thought, and realized she doesn't want to take the chance of getting close to anybody.

A loud crash snapped her out of her thoughts and Hermione remained asleep.

Then Ginny heard a familiar voice.

"DRACO!" Helena shrieked.

"What?" He snapped.

"Never mind," Helena said and walked into the waiting room followed by Draco.

And….Pansy!?

"Parkinson!?" Ginny hissed.

"Weaselette." Pansy sneered.

A sudden thought hit Ginny as Pansy started clinging on Dracos' arms, and it was obvious he didn't want her to.

Ginny stood up grabbed Dracos' arm and yanked him out of Pansys' grasp and walked outside, leaving a very confused Harry and Ron.

~*~ Outside ~*~

"What's the big idea!?" Draco hissed.

"I have a offer to make," Ginny said.

"Ha, ok. Fine, shoot." He said.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I'm not telling you why until you agree. And before you refuse, remember, Pansy would HAVE to leave you alone if you have a girlfriend…" Ginny said.

"How long?" He asked after a few minutes.

Ginny had a few tears falling from her eyes, and Draco realized this is a serious situation.

"I don't know," She sniffed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Draco said.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded.

They saw the door start to open and Ginny looked panicked, and Draco pulled her to him and kissed her.

Harry walked in and gaped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Harry yelled.

A nurse walking by snapped at him for shouting.

Ron and Hermione walked in and saw Ginny looking flushed, and Draco looking smug.

"Gin, what in Merlin's' name were you thinking!?" Harry hissed.

"What a girlfriend thinks when she's about to be kissed by her boyfriend…'Does by breath smell bad?'" She replied casually.

"Kissed?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"YOU AND MALFOY KISSED!?" She shrieked.

"Yea. Don't boyfriends usually kiss their girlfriends?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly caught on and decided to go on with it, however, Ron was not going to allow it.

"Ron!" Ginny growled as he started walking towards Draco.

Draco and Harry were staying quiet the whole time.

A nurse ran in and looked very happy.

"Miss. Granger?" She asked Hermione kindly.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Your mother just had a baby boy! He's not allowed to have visitors yet, due to being a preemie." The nurse said and walked away.

Hermione squealed as Helena walked in.

"Draco! Mum just went into the delivery room!" Helena said happily.

Helena soon noticed Ron and Draco glaring at each other.

Helena turned to Ginny.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Um… Harry walked in on Draco and I kissing." Ginny replied.

Helena's jaw dropped.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I-kissed-Ginny-Weasley!" Draco finally said, slowly and clearly.

"I heard that! But why? No offence, Ginny, but Draco said he hates every Weasley!" Helena said.

"Things change," Draco drawled and grabbed Ginnys' hand and walked further down the hall as everybody went back into the waiting room, shocked.

"Ok, Weasley! Time to spill the beans!" He said.

"I….I ah…. I got…" She couldn't continue because her body was rocking hard from holding in sobs.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Cancer…Breast cancer…" She choked out.

Dracos' eyes grew wide. He knew that cancer was a common thing for women, but not women who are fifteen years old.

"Ginny…" Draco wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't bother. Because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to fight enough to survive, so as soon as I die, you can go back to being a 'single' man." She said.

"Hey, that's not fair. I might not be your biggest fan boy, but I still know you're strong." Draco said.

"Heh." Ginny sniffed.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"A few days. I'm going back to the Burrow soon to get the tumor removed. If the cancer has spread though, I'll have to get chemo." Ginny said.

"Sorry," He murmured.

"Don't be," She whispered.

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" She chuckled.

Draco however, knew that even if everything happens for a reason, nobody so young deserved this burden.

Then Ginny saw Stacy walking around the halls.

"Stacy?" Ginny asked.

Stacy turned around and smiled.

"Ginny! Hi. How are you feeling? Any shaking, clammy hands or being light headed?" Stacy asked.

"No, I'm fine. I've already arranged the day for surgery." Ginny answered.

"Oh, ok. Well, I hope all goes well and I don't have to give you treatments at Hog---" Stacy stopped at seeing Draco.

"Don't worry, he's a wizard." Ginny assured her.

"Oh! OK! Well, as I was saying, I really don't want to have to end up giving you treatments!" She stated.

"Not that I don't like helping people! I'm just saying I hope it won't have to end up being that way," Stacy added at the look on Ginnys' face.

"Uh huh. Well, I gotta go. Coming, Draco?" Ginny said.

"Yea." Draco replied and walked after Ginny.

'Poor thing… So young!' Stacy thought looking at Ginnys' retreating back.

****************************************

There ya go! Hope you liked it. Thanks everybody who reviewed.

If you don't understand anything, let me know and I'll clear it up! I might be good at writing, but I suck at Iexplaining/I (If the HTML didn't work, so help me!!!!) things!

Haha

Ciao,

Natalie


	7. Woods, a game of Twister and Kissing

Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
  
This chapter should only be about a thousand words long, so bah! It starts off the night Lily and James were killed, and so and so! R/R!  
  
Enjoy(  
  
~*~ Sirius's POV ~*~  
  
I saw the Dark Mark above Godrics Hollow by time I got there to check on Peter, and I ran inside only to see Stacy and another little girl who was laughing and she pulled had her wand pointed at Stacy. "I'll give you the same treatment my father does when I show tears. Crucio!" Then I saw Stacy crying on the floor, and I ran at the other little girl just as she was about to perform the killing curse and knocked her unconscious.  
  
I heard Lily upstairs screaming for mercy, and heard evil laughing; I wanted so badly to go up there and save her, for I knew Voldemort was the one whom she was pleading to.  
  
But I remember a conversation I had with Lily and James before they went into hiding.  
  
~*~ Three weeks ago - Authors POV ~*~  
  
Sirius was holding his young Godson and had tears in the back of his eyes as he handed young Harry Potter back to his mother, Lily.  
  
"Sirius, promise me one thing. If there is EVER a situation with James or myself in a room with Voldemort, get yourself OUT! Even if we die, he needs his Godfather. Promise me you'll take care of Harry if anything happens to us," Lily pleaded. Sirius gave a long sigh and nodded slowly as he hugged Lily tightly. "Erm." Sirius said as he got towards James. "Shut it, you!" James said as they embraced like brothers. "Goodbye, Prongs." Sirius said. "Bye, Padfoot." James said. "Oh, and something else. You better raise Harry AND Stacy to be rule breakers! They better be able to wreck more havoc then all four Marauders together!" Sirius said, and with that he left. Wondering if he was ever going to see his two friends, Stacy and Godson again.  
  
~*~ End of flashback - Night Lily and James were killed, still - Authors POV ~*~  
  
Sirius shook his head, picked up Stacy and Cylia and left the house waiting for Voldemort to leave. He had slow tears trickling down his face from seeing his best friend lying on the floor, lifeless.  
  
"Stacy, I have to leave you." Sirius said. "W-why?" Stacy whimpered. "I'm Harrys' Godfather, but God knows why Lily and James appointed Sara and Tim Carter your Godparents." Sirius answered. "B-but! I don't want to go! And what are you doing with.." She looked at Cylia for a few seconds then back at Sirius. "Her?" She spat. "Well, this might sound the least bit cruel, but leave her in the woods. She might be a tod, but who knows what she will do when she gets older?" Sirius replied. "Oh." Stacy said before falling asleep on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius Apperated to Sara and Tim Carter's house and told them what happened and left. He then stopped at the woods and walked into the middle and left Cylia there. "Shame. I know people like you, they never change." Sirius said and left.  
  
(A/N: I know it sounds cold to leave three-year-old in the woods unconscious, but look, he has a point!)  
  
~*~ In the woods three nights later ~*~  
  
Cylia woke up with gashes in her arms and legs and wondered where she was. She wanted to cry for help, but what if her father heard her?  
  
She heard a low growl and looked in the bushes behind her and gasped. Before she knew what it was, it had jumped in her and cut her up, in the process, she was bumped around causing bruises and she was dragged to the side of the road by the animal, and it obviously lost its appetite for her because it ran off.  
  
She groaned and saw three people. She couldn't hold it, she had tears and she heard a boy yell, "Mum! Look!" and she passed out.  
  
~*~ Twelve years later ~*~  
  
Cylia and Cedric were alone in the house and Cylia was in deep thought.  
  
'He has to be getting stronger by now! It's been twelve years. Father, you told me not to fail, and here you are failing me!' She kept thinking.  
  
"Cyl, you ok? You've been in deep thought all day." Cedric said and she jumped. "Oh huh? Yea, I'm fine." She said. "Ok. Wanna play something? I got a Muggle game called twister. I mean, Dad enchanted it so two people can play while it tells you where to put your feet and hands." Cedric suggested. "Sure, why not?" Cylia answered as they spread the mat on the floor.  
  
They had been in the same game for two hours and Cylia begun wondering if this game lasted forever!  
  
They were given their position, and it was a very awkward one.  
  
Cedric was positioned to be basically on top of her and she was starting to hate this game now.  
  
"Crap," she muttered. "Lovely word, Cyl." He said. "Why thank you!" She said and giggled. It was the first time she had giggled in front of him. She shifted her position that caused him to fall and she fell right under him.  
  
She groaned. "I didn't know my hand would touch yours!" She said. She began giggling harder than ever, Cedric however was looking into her eyes, and she stopped giggling. He leaned down and she closed her eyes as their lips brushed together.  
  
She realized what she was doing and pulled back. "Erm. your parents will be back soon." She said as she nudged him off and stood up.  
  
"My parents are going to be gone until possibly midnight, Cyl." He said. "Oh." She said. She folded the mat up and put it back in the closet. "So," She started but he cut her off. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you. Dunno what came over me? You know how little boys are!" He said. "Oh yes I do. And I am OH SO flattered to be kissed by Mister Soon to be Prefect at Hogwarts Heartthrob!" Cylia joked. "Hmph! I still don't understand why you don't want to go to Hogwarts." Cedric said. "I told you. While you're at Hogwarts, I try to find my family." She replied and walked out.  
  
Odd, I know! But I was just doing this chapter to clear a few things up and show that Ced and Cyl had a strong bond!  
  
I'm not gonna bother telling you to review. Hahahaha  
  
I'm working on another chapter, so it should be up soon.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Natalie 


	8. Again, can't think of a title!

A/N: First of all, THANK YOU SUGAR HIGH! You always review each chapter, and I really appreciate it!   
Here's the answer to one of your questions, the baby is named Sean Anthony Granger!   
AND HERE WE GOOOOOOO!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~*~ Death Eater Meeting ~*~   
~*~ Cylias' POV ~*~   
After I saw Snape, I went to Hogsmeade, where I saw Amos Diggory.   
I snickered.   
I haven't seen him in two years.   
"Why hello, Amos." I said.   
"Cyl?" He asked in disbelief.   
"Yes," I answered.   
"Did you hear about Ced?" He asked.   
"Yes. I am so sorry!" I said, gee I'm a good actress, I truly and dearly sound sorry.   
"Ah, it's OK I guess. I mean, it's been two years, right? So I'm sure he wouldn't want me to mourn." He said.   
"I'm sure he wouldn't," I replied.   
"So…you found your family, eh? Congratulations." He said.   
"Thank you. I would love to stay and chat, but I really do have to go," I said.   
He nodded and we said our good-byes, and I remembered I have a meeting to attend to tonight.   
Maybe I should see Cedric and tell him about my run-in? Hehe…   
I walked back to the chamber we were holding Cedric in and walked in to see him asleep.   
"Wake up, you big git!" I yelled.   
"Go to hell, Cylia." He muttered.   
"I wish I would!" I said sarcastically.   
"Come on, let me sleep!" He said.   
"OK, fine! I won't tell you about my run-in with your DEAR father." I said and started walking towards the door when he spoke.   
"How is he?"   
"He looked terrible. But who wouldn't? He also said that he was sure you wouldn't want him to mourn." I answered…nicely? What is WRONG with me? I'm supposed to sneer, smirk and make snide remarks!   
"He's right, you know." Cedric said and I simply nodded and walked out.   
I was thinking the whole time ---What's wrong with me?--- until I reached to door leading to the room we were having our meeting in.   
"Cylia! So you finally decided to join us," Lucius Malfoy sneered.   
"Ah yea. I just talked to Cedric and told him about my run-in with his daddy dear." I replied.   
"You had a run-in with Amos Diggory? Where all did you go, Cylia?" Voldemort suddenly appeared.   
He wasn't supposed to be here tonight.   
"Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and then the chamber we're holding Cedric in." I answered lazily.   
"Can we please get this meeting started? I'm kinda tired. Cursin' Snape and beating the crap out of him kinda wore me out." I said.   
"Snape?" Nott asked.   
"Yes, Nott! SNAPE! AS IN THE BACKSTABBING FREAK WHO TOLD DUMBLEDORE WHERE OUR LAST HIDEOUT WAS!" I shouted.   
"No need for shouting, Cyl." Crabbe said.   
"Shut it, Crabbe!" I yelled.   
"Seriously, why are you in such a touchy mood?" Goyle chirped in.   
"Because! I don't know whether or not I'm falling for---Why should I tell you!? GO TO HELL!" I said and did the leg locker curse on Goyle.   
"CYLIA! We know Lord Voldemort does cursing in these meetings, but us Death Eaters aren't allowed, right My Lord?" Lucius hissed.   
"Yes, but no. Cylia is my child. My best servant. She is permitted to do cursing." Father said.   
So after a ton of arguing, we finally got to he REAL reason of this meeting.   
"Weasley has cancer. We could mess with the test results of her surgery to make it look like the cancer has spread, so she'll have to get chemo. Now, I was thinking… We can switch the chemo treatments with deadly potions.   
One thing, it'll be inserted the wrong way. And second, it'll kill her slowly and painfully…" Peter Pettigrew said.   
"Heh…sounds good. But who will mess with the results?" I asked.   
Everybody looked at me, including father.   
"No, no, no! I will NOT seduce the doctor!" I shrieked.   
"Who said anything about sex!? We're not asking you to have sex to be able to squirm your way in. The doctor in charge of chemo treatments is a old dear friend of yours," Lucius said.   
"Who?" I asked.   
"Stacy Potter. Though she changed her last name to Carter." Peter said.   
"Crap," I muttered.   
"So it's set! Cyl will be in charge of this. Don't fail me Cylia…Don't fail me like you did on killing Stacy fifteen years ago!" Dad said.   
"Excuse me? I>I failed you?/I> If I remember correctly, you were the one who lost all power because of a baby boy!" I corrected him, not so quietly either.   
"Do not raise your voice at me!" Father shouted.   
"I can, and I will! I'm eighteen, and just because all your other servants are scared of you, doesn't mean I am!" I shouted and stormed out and headed to the first place I could think of… Cedrics' cell/room.   
"What do you want?" He asked me when I walked through the door.   
"Shut up," I said as I walked over to a shadowed corner to silently cry, thinking what would happen when father finds me. Especially like THIS!   
"You crying?" He asked.   
"No," I managed to get out.   
"Yes you are." He said. He always knew when I was crying.   
"I'm not, ok!?" I said before breaking into heavy sobs.   
"Oh, I'm so sure of THAT." He said sarcastically.   
"OK! I'm crying! Satisfied!?" I screeched.   
"So why are you in here doing it?" He asked me.   
"Oh, you're loving this. Anyway, if I were caught now, I'd probably be killed or worse. And I don't think they'll come in here to look for me because they know I've already seen you today," She answered.   
Just then the door burst open…   
Dad.   
~*~ Cedrics' POV ~*~   
Who is THAT?   
"Dad…" Cylia said. I could tell she's scared to death.   
I would feel sorry for her, but I hate her. So nah!   
But then again, this is…Voldemort!   
He grabbed Cylia and slammed her against a wall, hard too because she winced.   
"What have I told you about disobeying me!? Yelling at me! In front of my best Death Eaters! You humiliated me! Now I wonder how you'll feel when I have every Death Eater put you under Cruciatus Curse at the same time.   
That's a lot of pain…" He said snickering and left.   
Cylia closed her eyes and her breathing was fast.   
Her body rocked from holding in more sobs.   
"Does he do that everyday?" I asked her.   
"No, I've never seen him act that way towards any of the Death Eaters." She answered and walked out leaving me stunned.   
No wonder she's so horrible.   
With a father like that, who wouldn't?   
~*~ Next day – Cylias' POV – Hogwarts Hospital Wing where Stacy is ~*~   
I walked to the door of the Hospital Wing and walked.   
I looked around and saw her.   
Stacy…   
Hard not to notice her…She looks like her pathetic mum.   
"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" I said lazily.   
She looked up, confused.   
"I'm so hurt!" I said dramatically, placing a hand over my heart.   
"You don't remember me!" I continued.   
"Erm…" Was all Stacy could say.   
"Pathetic…Just like your pathetic father and mother! Not to mention little Harry…" I said.   
"I don't remember you," Stacy said.   
"And quite frankly, I don't want to. Get out now!" Stacy said and pointed her wand at me.   
I snapped my fingers and her wand flew into my hand.   
"You can do magic without a wand?" She asked.   
"Heh. What's it to you? NOTHING! So, just wondering something, you want to know how CLOSE you are to knowing where Ickle Harry is?" I asked.   
"Like I'll believe you? But go ahead, try me!" Stacy said.   
"The Granger residence." I said and walked out smirking.   
I was so close fifteen years to killing her! So close! Argh!   
When I walked out, I heard Stacy laughing.   
What's so funny? I just told her where her baby brother is!   
"What's so funny?" I asked.   
"Nothing, Cylia!" Stacey said.   
"Whatever. But you WILL end with the same fate as your pathetic father. Mark my words!" I said and walked out.   
Now all I got to do is wait for her to go to the Grangers so I can get into her files.   
I gave up after three hours and went to Hogsmeade where I can apperate.   
As I was walking down the streets, I saw a girl who looked really familiar.   
It can't be Tina…No…It can't!   
Argh! Fine I'll see…   
"Hey, wait up!" I said running towards her.   
She turned and looked at my curiously.   
"And you would be?" She asked kindly.   
Oh yea, Tina!   
"Christina?" I asked.   
"How do you know?" She asked me.   
I grinned evilly.   
"Shouldn't a little sister be able to recognize her own sister?" I asked innocently.   
Her eyes widened.   
"N-no! It can't be…Cylia? Of course it has to be. Father regained power two years ago, which would mean you did, too." She said.   
"My, my…You still remember that?" I asked her.   
"Who wouldn't remember when their father and sister are so power hungry their souls combine into one!?" She shrieked.   
"You're just ticked off because you were always the weak and foolish one in the family! You and our filthy mother!" I said.   
I grabbed her wrist and Apperated to Father.   
"FATHER!" I yelled.   
I saw Macnair walking around and I asked him where father is and he said he didn't want any visitors because I was still in trouble.   
"Oh please! Don't tell me he still wants me put under Cruciatus Curse because I so called humiliated him!? I'm his daughter! I can yell at him if I want!" I said.   
I grabbed him by his robe so our faces were close.   
"You tell me where he is, RIGHT NOW!" I said in a deadly whisper.   
Christina looked horrified at the thought of seeing dad again.   
"Third basement." He answered me.   
I grabbed Tina (Christina) again and pulled her towards the lift.   
Once we got there I saw him leaning on the balcony.   
"Oh daaaaaaaaad!" I said in a singsong way.   
He turned to me.   
"Where were you?" He hissed.   
"Visited Stacy! Anyway, looky looky!" I said innocently bringing Tina into view.   
She looked horrified when he eyed her.   
"Who is this?" He asked.   
"You don't even recognize your own daughter?" I asked.   
"Christina?" He hissed.   
She nodded and he grabbed her.   
(A/N: SUSPENSE!)   
~*~ Back at the hospital – Ginnys' POV ~*~   
"So," I said once I was back into the waiting room once again.   
"How is Sean?" I asked Hermione.   
She looked up at me smiling.   
"Great!" Hermione said.   
I squealed and hugged her.   
At that moment Draco walked in.   
"Hey," I said.   
He looked at me.   
"Hey Weas—Ginny." He said.   
"You know something, if you two are going to pretend to date, you need to get used to being on first name basis." Hermione said.   
"She knows, then?" Draco asked.   
"Yes," Ginny said.   
"Oh," He said.   
"Yea. So your mum had a baby, huh? Does that mean daddy dearest is here, too?" I asked him.   
Surprisingly, he snickered at me calling him 'daddy dearest'.   
"Yes, he is here." He answered.   
"Who, Draco?" Came Mr. Malfoys' snarl.   
"You." I answered for Draco.   
He noticed Hermione and I for the first time.   
He looked at Hermione in disgust, and Hermione was in such a good mood, she stuck her tongue out at him. I nudged her hard in her side.   
"Pathetically immature." He spat.   
"Look who's talking," Hermione muttered loud enough for only Draco and me to here.   
Draco and I both bit back laughter.   
"Which room is your mother in? I still don't see WHY she wanted to go to this Muggle hospital." Lucius drawled.   
"Room 312. And she wanted to come here because this is the hospital SHE was born in, father." Draco replied.   
Lucius smirked at us and left through the door.   
"Crappy father." I muttered.   
"Yea. You can say that again." He said.   
"CRAPPY FATHER!" I yelled.   
I burst out laughing, so did Hermione at the look the nurse was giving me.   
"I was kidding." He said.   
"That's the thing, you can't joke with her. She'll know you're joking, but she does it anyway!" Hermione said.   
"Weirdo." He mumbled.   
"Oh wait. Why exactly am I being nice to you!? Don't you remember everything you did last time we saw each other?" Hermione asked.   
"Yeah whatever. I only did that because of who my father is, y'know? It's not like I want to follow in his footsteps.   
He just tortures me if I disobey him." Draco said.   
"That's sad," I said.   
"I guess. But I don't want people feeling sorry for me." He said.   
"So! Did your mum have a baby girl or boy?" I asked.   
"Girl," He muttered and let out a huge frustrated sigh.   
"HEY!" Hermione and I said in unison, knowing what that sigh meant.   
"What? Living with girls is as bad as living with Cornish Pixies." He said.   
"Yeah, well… Living with boys is like living with Trolls!" I smirked.   
"That's cruel!" He said and I laughed.   
Ron walked in followed by Harry.   
I felt Draco grab my hand and give it a squeeze. I smiled at him.   
"I don't want to see my sister and you showing public affection, thanks." Ron said.   
"Shut your trap!" I said.   
"And if I don't?" Ron hissed.   
"I'll shut it for you," Hermione smirked and Ron paled.   
"By doing?" Ron asked.   
"Oh, believe me, you don't want to know." Hermione said.   
"She'll kiss your lights out. She's not a bad kisser, either." Draco said matter-of-factly.   
"She'll kiss my lights- wait! How would you know how she kisses?" Ron asked.   
"OK! Anybody wanna go see my mum?" Hermione asked.   
"Don't change the subject." Ron said.   
"And if I don't obey you?" Hermione asked.   
"Then I'll beat the crap out of Draco." Ron said.   
"I doubt that," I muttered.   
Everybody looked at me, including Harry.   
Harry was looking from my face, down to my hand, which was still being held by Draco.   
I wish I knew a charm that would open a hole in the floor that'll eat me up.   
"Guys! Quit it! Draco kissed me a few days ago, ok!? No big deal! Fred and George threw him out the door. It was in the past, so leave it there!" Hermione said.   
After tons of arguing, I decided to get some air.   
I walked out hoping nobody noticed me and inhaled deeply.   
"Bit crazy inside, huh?" Came a voice behind me.   
I looked behind me and saw Harry.   
"Uh yea." I said.   
Harry walked up to me and looked into my eyes.   
His emerald ones were boring into my brown eyes.   
"You're beautiful." Harry whispered.   
"Harry," I said but he held up his hand to silence me.   
He leaned in closer, and I wanted so badly to do the same, but I couldn't.   
I put my hand on his chest, allowing a few tears to fall down my cheeks.   
"Harry, I'm sorry! But I have a boyfriend." I said and ran towards the entrance.   
Luckily, Mr. Granger was in there holding his beautiful baby.   
"Aww… So gorgeous." I said.   
"Thanks," He said.   
"Daddy, can I hold him?" Hermione asked.   
Mr. Granger nodded and Hermione held her baby brother, Sean.   
Hermione softly muttered a few words to Sean that nobody else heard and handed him back to Mr. Granger.   
I totally forgot about what happened outside until Harry came in.   
I avoided his eyes by all means.   
"Mr. Granger, can you drive me back to the house?" I asked him.   
"Oh, baby Sean and his mummy are going to be released in a few minutes, can you wait?" Mr. Granger replied. I nodded.   
(A/N: I know preemies and the mothers usually have to stay in the hospital longer, but I'm trying to speed things up a bit to get to Hogwarts!)   
It was dinnertime and I had to go back to the Burrow for surgery.   
"You're leaving?" Mr. Granger asked.   
"Uh yes! I'm so sorry! I have to go back. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts express, ok?" I said and used Floo powder to get back to the Burrow.   
"Ginny!" Bill said when he saw me.   
My jaw dropped when I saw that he was kissing a girl when I got back.   
"Perfect blackmail…" I muttered.   
"No, Gin! You wouldn't dare!" Bill said.   
"I won't if you tell me who this girl is," I said.   
He stood up and my jaw dropped again.   
"Oh, my gosh!" I shrieked.   
"Fleur Delacour?" I asked. She nodded.   
"Oooh…Rons' gonna kill you! He asked her," I said jerking my head in her direction. "to the ball."   
"Yea whatever. What are you here for anyway?"   
"Um… Surgery." I replied.   
"Getting the tumor removed tomorrow?" He asked.   
"Yes," I answered.   
"Gin!" Dad just came into the room.   
"Hey daddy." I said and hugged him.   
"Why're you here?" He asked.   
"I was homesick? Haha I dunno. Felt like coming back." I lied.   
He didn't seem convinced.   
"FINE! Where's Percy? Might as well tell that workaholic." I snickered.   
"Did I just here MY name?" Percy just came into the room, followed by mum.   
"Yes, Percy! Now, sit down." I ordered.   
Everyone sat down and I took a deep breath.   
"The real reason I came back early is because I have to get surgery tomorrow." I said.   
Percy and dad looked confused.   
"I have to get a tumor in my left breast removed." I said.   
They still looked dumbstruck.   
"Oh for crying out loud!" Bill shouted standing up.   
"Tumor in her breast! Breast cancer, duh! It doesn't take a rock scientist to figure THAT out!" Bill finished and sat back down.   
I nodded to confirm everything he just said.   
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Percy asked.   
I had tears streaming down my face now.   
"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because I didn't want people treating me like I was fragile! I won't have it! I won't have any of it!" I said and ran to my room and cried silently.   
Too short? Toughie for you!   
R/R!   
Thanks to all my reviewers!   
What's Voldie Dear gonna do to Christina? Dun! Dun! Dun!   
hehehehe 


	9. Kissing, kissing, and more kissing!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! All this is gonna be fluffy mush between Hermione and Ron! After all, this is under the two characters 'Ron and Hermione'!  
  
By the way, this is a week after Ginny left, and she'll be back in this chapter at Hermiones' house.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
~*~ Hermiones' POV ~*~  
  
I woke up, and heard running. Without grabbing my robe, I rushed to the door and opened it. I saw my mum and dad running around. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I yelled, waking everybody else up. "Baby, we're going to have to leave for America! It's a huge business trip, and neither one of us can miss it. We're taking Sean with us, so don't worry! We won't be able to take you to the station, but you already know how to drive and you've got your license so you can drive everybody, right?" Mum replied. (A/N: I know Hermione isn't supposed to be sixteen till September 18th like JK said, but this is MY story!!! XD )  
  
"Yea mum, I can. But it's 5:15 am, I'm going back to bed. See ya next summer." Hermione said and closed her door.  
  
About two hours later, I woke up again, didn't bother putting my robe on and left. Leaving me in nothing but a spaghetti string tank top and short shorts, revealing my stomach. I went downstairs and saw only Ron was awake.  
  
~*~ Authors POV ~*~  
  
'Oh no, she HAD to come down looking like THAT! It's bad enough I can't get that kiss out of my mind, but this? This it too much for teenage guy.' Ron thought.  
  
"You ok?" She asked. "Huh? Oh yea." He replied. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked. "Yea sure." They walked around the grounds in silence, until Hermione finally spoke, "It's been some summer, huh?" "Yeah. Very interesting. Hey Hermione, what would you do if I threw you in the pool?" "I won't reveal to you what I would do," She answered. "Oh, ok." He said and picked her up, she shrieked. He threw her in. She swam up. "You are so dead!" She yelled. He offered a hand; she took it, pulled him in and laughed. He swam up and she dunked him. He chased her around in the pool till he had her cornered. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took and he got so close, their noses almost touched. "You, Hermione, are a bad girl!" He said. She giggled. "Come on, let's get dried up." She said.  
  
When they got back in, everybody else was awake and got wide-eyed when they saw their friends soaked. "What happened?" Harry asked. "He threw me in the pool, so I pulled him in." Hermione answered casually and walked upstairs.  
  
An hour later, they all got bored. And at that moment Ginny appeared in the fireplace. "Hewwo!" She said sounding like a baby. "I thought you were gonna be at the Burrow?" Fred asked. "I didn't say I was going to be at the Burrow ALL summer long." Ginny said. She turned red when her eyes locked with Harrys'. 'Great,' He thought. 'She's got that schoolgirl crush again.' "Go take her trunk upstairs, Harry." Ron said. "Yes, your highness." Harry said as he took Ginnys' trunk upstairs, followed by Ginny.  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. "OK," He said as they walked upstairs and into Hermiones' room. "What did you want to talk about?" Ron asked when she closed and locked the door. She hesitated for a while, till she said, "This," And kissed him. It was only a peck, but then they locked eyes and all feelings they had burst. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then a sudden thought hit her, Is she doing this only because he's cute? Is this only a summer fling? Do two best friends usually lock themselves in a bedroom just to KISS? No, she thought as she broke the kiss. She turned her back towards him. "What was that?" Ron asked, a little breathless. "A mistake," She answered and opened the door. "I shouldn't have kissed you," She said and walked out, leaving Ron confused and heart broken. They both missed the warmth of each other's lips, and the warmth of their arms around each other. Hermiones' phone rang and she answered it, Ron finally came downstairs. Hermione suddenly looked ticked off. "Angel, I don't know what you want, but you and I USED to be best friends and USED to call each other on the phone, but when I started going to a different school, YOU got mad at me and said things I never thought anybody was capable of saying, so don't call my house again!" She said and dropped the receiver. "Angel? She called you!?" Ginny shrieked. She met Angel one time and hated her with a passion. "OK! WHO IS ANGEL!?" Everybody except Ginny and Hermione yelled in unison. "A slimy grimy little bloody b-" Ginny was about to say something, but her brothers cut her off pretending to be Percy. "Virginia Weasley! Do NOT cuss. You should be ashamed of yourself!" They all said in unison. "Haha! I wasn't going to cuss. I was going to say 'brat', not the other word." Ginny giggled. A sudden thought hit Hermione. "Gin, can I talk to you?" "Sure."  
  
The two girls went outside. "How did the surgery go?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked ecstatic. "I don't have cancer! The tumor was the only part that had cancer!" Ginny squealed. "Really?" Hermione asked. There was a POP and Stacy appeared. "Ginny! I heard the great news!" She said. At this point, everybody was outside. "I know!" Ginny said. "But. There's something I need to tell you. It's about the Dark Lord. Can I talk to you in privet?" She muttered. Everybody looked at each other in confusion. "OK." Ginny said and she followed Stacy further into the yard.  
  
"Voldemort has a daughter. Did you know that?" Stacy asked. "No. Why are you telling me?" Ginny replied. "Because Cylia Riddle came to visit me. And a couple days ago I caught her snooping around in your medical files." Stacy answered. "That's crazy! Why would she do that?" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't know. But I just thought you should know." Stacy said. And with a POP she disappeared. Ginny shook her head and ran up to the group. "OK! We're going to The Leaky Cauldron for drinks!" Hermione said. "WHY!?"  
  
"Ginny, you tell 'em." Hermione said. "Um. You see. The reason I went back to the Burrow was to errrrm.get surgery." Ginny said slowly. "She had cancer, but the tumor was removed leaving her CANCER FREE!" Hermione squealed. "YOU HAD CANCER!?" The guys shouted. "Oh hush. I don't now! SO LETS CELEBRATE!" Ginny said.  
  
They all used Floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron and were welcomed by Tom the innkeeper. "Um. Do you have any butterbeer?" Hermione asked. Tom nodded. "OK! Six butterbeers." Hermione ordered. They sat down and talked about Quidditch when a snobby voice was heard. "Aw come on Draco. Don't you want to date me?" She asked. "No," Was Dracos' reply. "I'll be right back." Hermione said and stood up. The pub was just about empty, so Angel Simmons saw Hermione. Angel grabbed Hermiones' arm tightly. "What do we have here? Who knew pathetic little Hermione was a witch." She snarled. "Go to hell. And let me go!" Hermione spat. Angel let go. "What happened to your bushy hair? Took too much house room up?" Angel sneered. "Aw. That's all you can do for an insult?" Hermione laughed. Angel hissed something only loud enough for Hermione to hear, "I hope your baby brother dies,"  
  
Angel stood up and walked away but Hermione grabbed Angels' arm and punched her nose so hard it broke. Hermione clutched her fist because it hurt her, too. "WHY YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Angel screamed. Hermione was about to make another move until somebody wrapped his or her arms around her waist and pulled her back to her seat. "Do you usually punch that hard?" Oliver Wood asked. "When somebody says that they wish my baby brother would die, yes." Hermione answered. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Harry were still in shock. "Quit staring." Hermione hissed. "Hermione I wanna say something to you outside. Hermione and I will be back in a few minutes." Ron said as he grabbed Hermiones' arms and walked out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked when they walked outside. Ron didn't say anything, he just continued to pull her towards the ice cream parlor. "This," He said and roughly pulled her forward and kissed her. She tried to pull back but he placed one hand behind her head and held her secure. She stopped trying to pull back, but refused to kiss him back. She just tensed. Ron slowly pulled back and Hermione looked down. "Hey, you know as well as I do that when we kiss its wonderful," Ron said as he cupped her chin and lifted her face. Their eyes locked again, and Hermione couldn't take it. She pushed Ron against the wall. "Kissing you does feel wonderful," Hermione said and she closed the gap between them. She snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The continued to kiss until Ron pulled back. "That was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you and you shouldn't have kissed me." He said as he ran off. Hermione looked at his retreating back. Hermione ran back to The Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
"Tell me why your brother is a complete idiot!" She demanded. "What happened?" Fred asked. At that moment Ron walked in and Hermione glared at him. "What happened?" Fred repeated. "I'll tell you what happened-" Hermione was cut off when Ron put his hand over her mouth. "Don't tell them!" He said. She bit his hand hard. "OW!" He exclaimed. "As I was saying, he's a idiot!" Hermione said and took a long gulp of butterbeer. "We know that." Fred muttered. "What Fred means is; WHAT DID HE DO THAT TICKED YOU OFF!?" Oliver asked. "OH!" Hermione grinned evilly. "Don't tell them Hermione." Ron said. "Perfect blackmail." Hermione murmured. "I'll tell you if he ticks me off again." Hermione said.  
  
~*~ Nighttime ~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the five kisses her and Ron had shared over the summer. She sighed and grabbed her robe. She heard movements downstairs and saw Ron. "Boo!" She hissed as he jumped a foot in the air. Hermione snickered. "That was mean," He pouted. She laughed. "Yea, well you're mean." She said. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. "I wonder why," She muttered. "Right." She said. "Why not?" He asked. Oh great, she thought, What am I supposed to tell him now? "Like you'd care," She muttered. "I do care. Come on. You can't still be mad about that little kiss." He said. "Little!? It wasn't little and you know it!" She said. "Yes it was. You and I are best friends, nothing more. We're just both dealing with hormones." He said. "Hormones!? WHY DO YOU FOOLISH GUYS BLAME EVERYTHING ON HORMONES?!" She exclaimed. "Quiet! You'll wake everybody up. And I don't blame EVERYTHING on hormones. Here lately I've been blaming everything on you being irresistible!" He slipped. He didn't mean to say that. "W-what?" She sputtered. "Nothing." He said. Hermione walked up to and put her and cupped Rons' chin and looked into his eyes. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't want to be more than 'just friends'" She said. He tried to look away from her, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't stand the tense moment any longer. He grabbed her arm and kissed her. She kissed back. She pulled back after a little while. "If you want that, make up your mind. Because I am not going to turn my feelings on and off for you, Ron." She said and walked out.  
  
She had the affect on him she was wishing for. He wanted to be with her. Now more than ever. She went to her room and closed her door. She lied down for about five minutes until her door opened. She pretended to be asleep. He sat down on her bed. "I know your awake, Hermione so stop pretending to be asleep." He said. She groaned. "What?" She said as she sat up. Before she could do or say anything he kissed her. (A/N: Lot's of kissing in this chapter, huh?) They stopped kissing desperate for air. "Ron, what is this? What is this that we have? Friendship or more?" She asked. "More, and you know it." He said with a grin. "That's the answer I was wanting." She said grinning. She leaned in and kissed him again. "Now let me get my beauty sleep!" Hermione snapped, smiling. "Yes, your majesty." He said and walked out of her room smiling. She shoved he head in her pillow and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There it is! OK! R/R! And next chapter I'll show what happened to Christina!  
  
Oh yeah, whom should Christina get together with? I can't think of anybody! She's twenty years old, by the way.  
  
Ciao, Natalie 


	10. Train ride to Hogwarts!

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you all liked the last chapter. See. Lot's of kisses, huh? Haha  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Death Eater hideout ~*~  
  
Christina had been locked up in the same chamber Cedric was in. Though, Now there was a magical chain that would drain the energy, if not kill, the one to try and break it without the key, which Voldemort had. Cylia hadn't been back since the day Christina was chained up, and she decided to taunt them.  
  
Cylia walked into the chamber and saw Christina was giggling and Cedric was trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Hate to be the rotten egg in all this, but what, pray tell, is so bloody funny?" Cylia asked. "Oh, I was just telling Christina here about the time I walked in on you getting dressed and saw you in your little ducky underwear." Cedric said. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Cylia shrieked. "Oh please. It's not like I never saw you in your stupid underwear. Heck, I've even seen you butt naked before," Christina said. (A/N: I'm just gonna say "Tina" instead of "Christina" ok?)  
  
"You have?" Cedric asked. "Yes," Tina said. "So you two know each other?" Cedric asked. Cylia soon scowled. "She's my little sister. Isn't that right, Cylia?" Tina answered. "Yes. And I am so ashamed to have a goody-two-shoe as a sister!" Cylia snarled.  
  
The door opened and Malfoy walked in. "CYLIA! Your father wants to see you. He seemed pretty ticked off. He was talking about you failing with Stacy. I'm also ashamed of you. I thought you would have been able to handle something small like this, but no, you couldn't." Malfoy sneered. Cylia glared at Malfoy and spoke calmly. "Who was it that made everybody's life at the Ministry a living hell? Me. Who was it that tricked Cedric into taking me in while father regained power? Me. Who was it that got Christina here back? Me. So don't go throwing around that bull about me being shameful." Cylia snarled. "Oh, so now you want me to lie?" Malfoy asked. "Who was it that attacked Muggles' at the Quidditch world cup two years ago and fled when the Dark Mark appeared? You. So you're the one who is shameful. So bugger off." Cylia hissed. "Ooh. Touchy. Now in less you would like to be in more trouble than you already are," Malfoy said, completely happy that Cylia was in trouble. "I suggest you run along and see your dear daddy." That was it. She couldn't take his crap any longer. She clenched her right fist and punched Malfoy as hard as she could. When he staggered back, she grabbed the collar oh his shirt and pulled him so close to her, anybody to the left would think they were kissing, and hissed, "Don't you EVER talk to me like that, or I shall hex you to hell and back." She let go of Malfoy and walked out. Malfoy, Cedric and Tina looked Cylias' retreating back in disbelief. "PMS" They all muttered at the same time.  
  
Cylia meanwhile, made it to her fathers' office and knocked. "Come in," Voldemort hissed. She walked in and said, "Malfoy said you wanted to see me?" "And I think you know why," He snarled. "CRUCIO!" He growled. But he wasn't the only one. At least twenty other death eaters yelled the same curse, and she was in serious pain. Her screaming was so loud it reached the chamber Cedric and Tina were locked up in, which was only a few doors down.  
  
In the chamber, Malfoy laughed. "As much as I hate my sister, she is tough. And she only screams when it's something BAD. She's been put under so many hexes and curses, but has never screamed or shed a tear." Tina said. "Oh, that's because twenty-one people just put her under the Cruciatus curse at the same time. Should teach her a lesson, don't you think?" Malfoy snickered as he walked out. Tina and Cedric shared a nervous glance. "That could kill her," Cedric muttered. At that moment, the door opened revealing a Death Eater holding an unconscious Cylia. He smirked at them, and chained Cylia up with Cedric and Tina. (A/N: They are chained together with the same chain.) "Ennervate," He muttered pointing his wand at Cylia who opened her eyes. "Aw. Sleeping Beauty wakes!" He said sarcastically. "Let me go! I don't see why I should be chained up! I didn't do anything wrong! IT WAS THAT FREAKING POTTER!" She yelled. "Yea? We all thought so, too. But even Crabbe would've done a better job than you. You let Lord Voldemort down. You're pathetic. Pathetic, stupid, weak and bloody hot. But looks can't do everything, now can they?" He grinned evilly. "When will you let me go?" She whispered. "I think tomorrow. That is, if you live. I mean nobody has survived that impact and then survive till the curse is removed. But you, you're something different. Be glad you're a Riddle. Some people don't appreciate having Masters' blood in them," He said nodding towards Tina and left.  
  
"I'M PATHETIC!?" Cylia shrieked. "Shut up," Cedric moaned. "Yes, please shut up." Tina said. "OH GO TO HELL!" Cylia yelled. "At this point, being in hell would be better than listening to your shrieking." Cedric said. Cylia, who didn't have her legs, or feet chained, kicked Cedrics' shin. "That was uncalled for." Cedric muttered. Cylia rolled her eyes. "Big baby," Cylia muttered. Tina watched her baby sister and Cedric highly amused. "You know, if Cylia wasn't so mean and evil, you two would make a cute couple," Tina said to Cedric, causing Cylia and Cedric to stop bickering at once and stare at Tina, horrorstruck. "THAT WILL BE THE DAY THERE IS A ICE SKATING RINK IN HELL!" Cedric and Cylia shouted in unison. "Stop that," They said again, at the same time. "I MEAN IT! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Same time. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Tina shouted. "Fine." They muttered at the same time looking at the ground, then glared at each other. "I hate you," They hissed at Tina at the same time. Tina smirked.  
  
The next day, Cylia was released and Voldemort ordered her to attack at the Hogwarts express. He wanted her to inject Ginny with a poisonous potion that only he had the cure for. The antidote to cure the poison hasn't been found in over a thousand years. It never expires or anything like that, it stays fresh. And now Cylia was wearing it in a ruby around her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even though Hermione and Ron said they were a couple that night, they agreed that night never happened. But they were still embarrassed and avoided each other. It was the day they were going back to Hogwarts and everybody was frantic trying to find their wands.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other before picking up their wands and yelled, "Accio wands!" Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermiones' wands shot up in the air and zoomed into Fred and Georges' hands.  
  
"THANK YOU!" The four teens yelled. Hermione grabbed her car keys. "Come on guys! Fred, George are you coming along?" Hermione said. "Nah." They both said as they grabbed Floo powder from their pocket said goodbye and disappeared.  
  
Hermione grabbed cell phone and dialed a number really fast.  
  
She was tapping her foot impatiently until she said, "KYLE! Can you drive me and a few of my friends to Kings Cross? I would drive, but what would I do with my car?" She started scowling. "Listen here, Kyle, if you don't; I'll tell everyone about that time I saw you in the-" She stopped and grinned. "You will? Good. NOW COME OVER!"  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Ginny asked. "Kyle Simmons. He and I went to preschool and kindergarten together. I went to elementary with him till I got my Hogwarts letter. He knows I'm a witch, though. He err.saw me using magic." Hermione replied. "Wait. Kyle Simmons? Don't tell me Angel Simmons is his younger sister!?" Ginny shrieked. "Yea. Kyle and I used to date. We never really broke up, we just stopped you know, acting like a couple." Hermione frowned. Ron felt anger and jealousy coursing through his body at this moment. "Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend? Was he before or after Vicky? Or are you a two-timer?" Ron hissed. Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "That, Ron, is none of your business. And stop calling him Vicky. Just call him Krum." Hermione said. The hurt in her voice was too obvious. She had a slow tear running down her cheek. She never told them what happened between her and Viktor. She had just stopped talking about Viktor last year.  
  
"What happened between you two anyway?" Ginny asked. "I. I don't know if I want to say," Hermione stuttered. "Maybe it'll be better to get it off your chest, Mione." Harry said. "I-I saw him c-cheating on me with a g-girl I became f-friends with in Bulgaria." Hermione whispered. Ron felt like crap at this moment. Before anybody could say anything, the doorbell rang. Hermione opened the door and shouted, "COME ON GUYS!" "AND GIRL!" Ginny shouted back. "Who is that?" Kyle asked Hermione at the doorway. "Who? The girl that shouted? Oh, Ginny Weasley. She's a year younger than me." Hermione answered. Ginny suddenly shrieked and ran towards the doorway. She ran behind Hermione. "Ginny what-?" Hermione stopped because Ron and Harry ran in with huge water guns. "Oh crap." Hermione said. Kyle snickered. Ginny lightly punched him in his shoulder. "Not funny," Ginny said as Ron started squirting her with water. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Hermione yelled as she too, was getting squirted. "You do realize you're going to be late, right? The Hogwarts express leaves at 11:00, and now it's 10:45." Kyle said. They all looked at each other and said at the same time, "Screw it." And did a spell to make them dry. They weren't old enough to use magic outside Hogwarts, but they were drenched, so they had to.  
  
They made it at Kings Cross it thirteen minutes, quickly said bye to Kyle and ran through the barrier between platform nine and ten.  
  
They found a compartment at the back of the train and stayed silent. Then they heard arguing.  
  
"Why don't you just bugger off, Angel?" They heard Draco snarl. "Aww. You can't pretend like you don't miss my kisses." Angel Simmons said. Then the door slid open. "Somebody save me from this bloody lunatic!" Draco shouted. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Hermione Granger! You know, my mother and father weren't happy to know that a Mudblood broke my nose. They're powerful people, so I'd watch it if I were you," Angel sneered as she walked away. "You know her?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "How?" "I met her in Bulgaria. I didn't know she was my best friends' little sister. I caught her and Krum making out one day talking about 'foolish Granger'. When I went back home I met with Kyle. He and I dated, and I met his family. That's when I saw her again. We got in a catfight when nobody was in the room. She's a bloody slut." Hermione said. Ron felt guilty again for the remark he made about Hermione probably being a two-timer, when it was little Vicky who was the two-timer.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you somewhere else for a sec?" Ron asked. Hermione, still mad at him, said "No," However, Ron grabbed Hermiones' left arm and dragged her out. He went to the opposite side of the train and found an empty compartment. "Sure you want to be in here with a so called 'two timer?'" Hermione snarled. "I'm sorry for saying that. There! I apologized. Now, I have something else to talk about with you. We have to stop being so embarrassed with each other," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Fine. Now can we PLEASE go back to our compartment?" Hermione asked. "Yes," Ron said. Hermione stood up from her seat, and the lights went out. The train jerked to a stop. Hermione fell on Ron. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. "I don't know," Ron said. Hermione was glad the lights were out, or else Ron would see how red in the face she was. She got off of him. "Erm."  
  
~*~  
  
Cylia Apperated outside the compartment Ginny and Harry were in and opened the door. She hissed, "Can Ginny come out and play?" Harry and Ginny heard a snap and light dimly filled the compartment, and Harry had a pain in his forehead that was unbearable.  
  
Cylia grinned evilly at Harry before turning back to Ginny. "Why! If it isn't little Virginia!" Cylia said, fake cheerfulness was almost too obvious in her voice. Ginny didn't say anything. Cylia grabbed Ginnys' left arm and grabbed a syringe from her cloak. "Oh, it's so sad things have to be like this," Cylia said dramatically. Ginny tried to get out of Cylias' grip, but it was no use. Cylia was too strong. Cylia injected Ginny with the poison. "Buh-bye now!" Cylia said. POP! She was gone. Harry let go of his forehead and rushed to Ginny. "What happened? I could see! My freaking scar hurt too much to keep my eyes opened!" Harry said, clearly ticked. "N-nothing." Ginny said. Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Ginny rushed out of the compartment and ran into a different one. Not noticing Draco was in it. She felt dizzy. "Gin?" Draco asked. He stood up and caught her before she lost her balance. "What happened?" He asked. "A woman. She came in. Injected me with something." Ginny said. "With what?" He asked. "I don't know! The compartment was too dark! The lighting was so dim! Harry was clutching his scar and couldn't do anything!" Ginny said. "Lie down." Draco said as he set her down. Ginny noticed a Prefect badge on Dracos' robes before lying down. Ginny fell asleep as soon as her head hit the seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione went to the Prefect compartment to see if anybody had any news. "CHO! There you are! Since you're the Head Girl, you should have some news!" Hermione said. "Oh, Hermione! I don't know! Everything is so crazy right now! I've been trying to find out something! All I know is that the train shut down. I don't know how though! The first years are probably about to crawl out of their skin! You and the other Prefects' go calm them down." Cho ordered. Hermione nodded.  
  
Ginny was awake again and was trying to find Cho. She saw Hermione walking away from Cho. "GIN! Cho doesn't know anything. She wants you, me and the other Prefects' to calm the first years." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and walked into the Prefects compartment. She gasped when she saw Harry, wearing a Prefect badge. "Three Prefects' for one house?" Ginny asked. "Yep! Wanted to surprise everybody!" Harry grinned. Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "What was with your scar hurting?" "I don't know. Roger, you know the head boy? He told me to come here and calm down the first years while he owls Dumbledore." Ginny looked at the kids in the compartment.  
  
The first years looked like they were told they were going to have to dance with a Dementor.  
  
One girl however, was crying. Ginny kneeled in front of her. "What's your name?" The girl whimpered. "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. What's yours?" Ginny replied politely. "Summer. Summer Simmons." The little girl answered. Ginny knew Kyle and Angel had a little sister named Summer. "Well, Summer, there is no need to cry. The train just shut down. Nothing bad happened." Ginny lied. Ginny was injected with something that obviously wasn't good. Summer stopped crying and nodded. Ginny looked at the rest of the first years. "OK! Calm down everybody! Nothing bad happened. Just some problems with the engine." Ginny said and walked out. Harry can take care of the first years in that compartment.  
  
Once everybody was calm, Ginny sat down in a compartment with Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
They all made small chat but stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Soon the train jerked to a stop and they arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Ginny stood up and lost her balance. Ron caught her. "Ginny, you ok?" Ron asked, thoroughly concerned. "Fine. My legs are just tired." Ginny said and walked out. Hermione, Harry and Ron followed her. They all went into a horse-less carriage and soon saw the familiar castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be the welcoming feast! R/R SHORT I KNOW! But nyah! hehe Ciao, Natalie 


	11. One interesting evening

A/N: Thanks everybody who reviewed! HERE IT IS!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the sorting ceremony was over, everybody ate, Dumbledore stood up and everybody stopped talking.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As the second years and above know we have a new flying instructor, Mr. Oliver Wood. Now he's young and says he wants to be called Oliver, because being called 'Mr. Wood' makes him feel old." He took a deep breath. "We also have a new Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house, Miss. Penelope Clearwater. And now it's time for me to introduce the new D.A.D.A teacher! Miss. Stacey Carter! I believe Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger have met her before." He said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "How would he know that?" Hermione muttered. "Now that we're all known to each other, I have to tell everybody that the Forbidden Forest is well. Forbidden! And also, no student is allowed on the forth floor corridor. Now, let's all head off to bed!" He clapped.  
  
"The forth floor corridor is forbidden? What's all that about?" Ginny asked. "I dunno." Hermione said. The teens started walking in the direction of their common room when Ginny heard somebody calling her. "Miss. Weasley! Stop!" Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around to see Snape. "Yes?" Ginny asked. "I would like to talk to you. Now." Ginnys' eyes grew wide as she looked behind Snape and saw Draco. "Go ahead and go to the common room. I'll be there in a sec." Ginny said to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They nodded and walked away. Snape motioned her to follow him and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy told me when the train stopped, you were injected with something by a strange woman? And then you kept losing your balance?" Snape said. "Yes, sir. I don't know who she was. Harrys' scar hurt the whole time, too. His scar only hurts when the dark lord is near or really angry." Ginny replied as Snape was walking towards the hospital wing. "Well, we're going to run a test on you to see if we can find out what you were injected with."  
  
Draco, Snape and Ginny walked into the hospital wing and Ginny saw Stacey. "Hey, Stacey." Ginny said. "Hey. OK, this won't hurt. I'm just gonna take a little bit of your blood." Stacey said, pointing her wand at Ginnys' arm. She muttered a spell, which caused Ginny to have a small cut. Stacey muttered another spell after getting Ginnys' blood in a vial, which healed Ginnys' cut. "OK. Time to see what's up." Stacey said. Stacey pointed her wand at the vial containing Ginnys' blood and muttered another spell. The blood glowed bright orange then brown. "Venom." Snape murmured. "Excuse me?" Ginny said. "Miss. Weasley. I don't know how to tell you this. The poison you were injected with is very poisonous, and the cure has not been seen for over a thousand years. You will most likely be.dead be the end of this school year." Snape said. Ginny had a few tears leaking from her eyes, and Snape left. Stacey frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." Stacey said. Draco steered Ginny out of the hospital wing. They walked in silence, until Ginny stopped. "What?" Draco asked. "Draco. I still need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I can't let anybody get close!" Ginny said. Draco frowned, but nodded.  
  
Ginny ran through the portrait hole and saw Hermione sitting in an armchair. "HERMIONE! I REALLY need to talk to you!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione nodded and stood up. Ginny and Hermione went into the fifth year girls' dorm. "Hermione, on the train, when the lights went out. A woman came into Harrys' compartment and mine. Harry's scar started hurting, and the woman injected me. With poison. Snape said the cure hasn't been made nor seen for over a thousand years." Ginny said all this really fast. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Hermione and Ginny hugged. "You can't tell anyone. Draco agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend still." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.  
  
'Life was just getting better and better!' Ginny thought sourly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you do it?" Voldemort hissed as Cylia walked into the room. "Yes, I did." Cylia grinned. "Good. Now go to your room." He said. "Excuse me? You can't tell me to go to my room." She exclaimed. "Yes, I can. You're annoying me." Voldemort said. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She came face to face with Lucius. "Fancy seeing you here," Cylia said sarcastically as she walked past him, bumping into him on purpose. "Master, why is she here?" Malfoy asked once he closed the door. "I told you! Once we're able to attack Hogwarts, I will take her powers and kill her. She's nothing but a nightmare. She'll get in the way," Voldemort hissed. Malfoy smiled evilly. Malfoy and Cylia NEVER got along. And her dying is what he always wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long have we been without food?" Tina asked. "I have no idea." Cedric replied. Cylia then burst into the chamber. "Somebody please tell me why my father is a complete insufferable, ungrateful, displeased jerk?" Cylia yelled. "What happened now?" Tina asked. "I injected Weasley with a potion that will kill her because I'm the only one with the cure, and then I went to see father and he told me to go to my ROOM! AND I WAS ANNOYING TO HIM!" "Which Weasley is gonna die?" Cedric asked. "Ginny." Cylia grinned. "You're sick," Tina hissed. "Don't I know it! But it's okay, because, Tina. You're going to be released any minute now." Cylia said. Tina looked at Cylia in disbelief. Just then, Peter Pettigrew walked in holding a key. Cylia took the key and unlocked the chain. Tina rubbed her wrist while Cylia locked the chain again. "Now, go to Hogwarts and tell Dummy-Dork that he will be the one to die if he gets in my way." Cylia said. Tina blinked but nodded. Peter led Tina out and Cylia turned to face Cedric.  
  
"You know, you really suck." Cedric said. "Hmph! You suck too. Maybe sucking is contagious around here? Too bad!" Cylia said as she ran out of the chamber. Cedric shook his head. She could be really immature sometimes. No matter how much he hated her, she was funny sometimes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts had been the same as ever. It had been a week since school started, and Ron and Hermione were having a heated argument about him spilling his coffee on her 3-foot Potions essay.  
  
"SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL ME, RONAL WEASLEY! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HE HAS BEEN UNBEARABLE THIS YEAR! AND NOW I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANY SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU BEING CLUMSY!" She shouted.  
  
Nobody had noticed the American transfer student, Annabelle Sanders looking like she was in a trance.  
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HERMIONE! JUST RE-WRITE IT! YOU HAVE A BIG BRAIN, I'M SURE YOUR REMEMBER WHAT YOU WROTE DOWN!" He shouted back.  
  
Annabelle stood up and closed her eyes. "Abby? Are you OK?" Colin asked. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were gleaming red and her nose started changing into slits. She ignored Colin and walked towards Harry. She started speaking, but her words were more like hisses. She was speaking English of course, but it had a hissing sound to it. "The Dark Lord wants Harry Potter to suffer," She hissed before turning towards Ginny. She whipped her wand and pointed it at Ginny. "Crucio!" She hissed. Ginny started writhing and twitching. Ron looked horrorstruck. Ginny was screaming in agony, Annabelle dropped her wand and fell to her knees. Her nose went back to normal and her eyes were red anymore. Ginny was sweating and panting. "What-happened?" She panted. Annabelle looked at everybody. "I swear. I didn't-I wouldn't-I couldn't-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't control myself!" She cried. "Hermione, get Dumbledore." Seamus said. Hermione nodded and ran out of the portrait hole. She soon returned followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ron was holding Ginny close to him as if she were to break any moment. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
Annabelle started crying and Seamus hugged her. "Hey, you said you couldn't control yourself," He whispered.  
  
"Will Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley and Miss. Sanders please come to my office?" Dumbledore asked. Harry, Annabelle and Ginny followed Dumbledore out of the portrait hole. McGonagall looked at everybody before turning her heel and followed them out.  
  
The whole common room broke into chatter about what just happened. "My.. Sister. Under.. A unforgivable. I never want to see that again." Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron. "She's okay now." She whispered. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He leaned in, and so did she. Their lips touched and Seamus started howling with laughter. Hermione and Ron ignored him and continued to kiss. Dean and Parvati just walked in and Parvati yelled, "YOU ALL OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS!" Hermione pulled away. "Excuse me? You all had a bet on how long until we started dating?" Hermione sputtered. Parvati grinned and nodded.  
  
This evening had been interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Annabelle had told Dumbledore what all she remembered feeling. She apologized at least fifty times. Every time she apologized, he said it wasn't her fault. She still felt bad. "Ginny, you know I would NEVER try to hurt you, don't you?" Annabelle asked. Annabelle and Ginny shared the same dorm. "Of course." Ginny said and turned her attention to Dumbledore. "She won't get in trouble will she?" "Of course not!" Dumbledore said. "Sir, what did she mean by the dark lord wants me to suffer? We all know that!" Harry said. "I don't know. But you and Ginny need to look out for yourselves." Dumbledore said before excusing them.  
  
When they got back to the common room, Hermione and Ron were blood red.  
  
Seamus was taunting them. "Aww. How cute! Ickle Ronnikins and Ickle Hermies are all grown up! Kissing in the common room!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time. Hermione and Ron stood up and ran out of the common room. "ABOUT TO HAVE A MAKEOUT SESSION!?" Dean yelled after them.  
  
Ginny snickered and went to bed. Annabelle soon followed. Harry and Seamus were the only ones left in the common room. "Took long enough." Harry said talking about Ron and Hermione. Lavender was also in the common room, but asleep on a pillow in Seamus's lap. "I know." Seamus said. "Now we can tease them." Harry said. "Don't even think about it." Hermione said as she walked into the common room followed by Ron. "Enjoy your make out session?" Seamus taunted. "WE DID NOT MAKE OUT! I had to re-write my potions essay!" Hermione screamed, waking up Lavender. "Gosh, Hermione. Keep it down." Lavender said as she stood up. "I'm going to bed!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison. They both blushed and ran upstairs. When they got to the point they had to separate, Ron kissed Hermione. "I'm glad we decided to change our minds." Hermione said. "Me too," Ron said as they both went to their own dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short I know! But I'll make up for all the short chapters later on!  
  
R/R!  
  
I know my chapters have been real crap, but they'll get better(  
  
Ciao, Natalie 


	12. Kissing the enemy, Breakups and Letters'

A/N: Here's some fluff between Cedric and Cylia! XD  
  
Of course, Cylia is still evil, but it's not like she can deny her feelings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cylia walked into Cedrics' chamber and saw him asleep. 'He looks really cute' Cylia thought and giggled. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Cylia said. Cedric groaned. "What?" He asked. "Hmm. Nothing. Just thought you might be hungry!" Cylia said as she showed him a plate of ham and mashed potatoes. "You serious?" He asked. "Yes, I am. Now, would you like some food or not?" She replied. "I guess. But how am I supposed to eat?" He asked looking above his head where his hands were chained. Cylia placed both her hands on the chain and closed her eyes. There was a dim golden light and part of the chain broke, releasing his left hand.  
  
"Thanks," He said. She smiled. She handed him a fork and a goblet of water. He finished eating and felt a lot better than he had in a long time. Cylia felt bad now for locking him up and not giving him food. She placed both her hands on the chain again and it broke. She was now really tired and stumbled on him. He couldn't believe she had just removed the chains. She passed out in his arms. "Cylia?" She opened her eyes. "Ced?" Their locked eyes. He leaned down and she closed the gap between them. She couldn't believe she was doing this! Kissing Cedric! A guy she is supposed to be torturing! She quickly broke the kiss off and turned her back on him. "Cylia?" He asked cautiously. "We shouldn't have done that." She said. "What?" He asked. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I have done nothing but use you! I have wrecked your family's life!" She continued to babble until Cedric grabbed her arm. "What?" She sputtered. "Shut up," He said.  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
She kissed back and the door of the chamber opened. Cylia jumped back. Malfoy stood there, smirking. "Master won't be too pleased to hear that you've unchained Diggory. Or that I found you two kissing." He said. "In fact, he'll probably do worse than kill you for being disloyal." He continued. Malfoy flicked his wand and the same chains wrapped around Cylias' hands and waist and pulled her backwards. He flicked his wand again and Cedric was chained to the wall. Malfoy left the room and soon returned with Voldemort and Peter.  
  
"Cylia!" Voldemort spat.  
  
'Oh no' Cylia and Cedric thought. "How could you be so foolish? Kissing the filth you're supposed to be tormenting." He said. "I'm not sorry. And I'm not going to say I regret it." She said. Peter used his metal hand to punch Cylia in her stomach. She coughed. Cylia snapped her fingers and Peter fell to the ground and started twitching. "Pain doesn't feel so good does it!?" She hissed once she caught her breath. Voldemort gave a cold cruel laugh. Cedric stayed quiet until Voldemort addressed him. "So tell me, Diggory. What is your business with my daughter?" He hissed. "I-" He started, but Cylia interrupted him. "Oh quit it! He doesn't need your crap! Pretending to be a father protecting his daughter on her first date. Ha!" Cylia snarled. Voldemort reached for a key in his robes and unlocked the chain. Cylia fell to the ground. Voldemort grabbed her hair and yanked it so they were looking eye to eye. "You will not be in charge of this 'case' anymore." Voldemort hissed. She nodded.  
  
The rest of the week had been a living hell for Cedric. Malfoy was in charge of what would happen to him. Whenever Cylia came to visit him, she acted harsh. He had no clue why she had all these horrible mood swings. Better yet, he couldn't figure out his feelings towards her.  
  
Could he possibly be falling for the girl he has hated for two years? He had kissed her three times since he's known her. No, he thought. 'I do not like Cylia at all. We were just caught up in the moment. I hate her. She hates me!' Cedric kept thinking that for the rest of the week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was sitting by the lake watching the squid make violent moves. "Gin?" Harry walked beside her. "Doesn't it suck knowing one day you won't be able to watch the stupidest things? Not being able to love the person you want to grow old with because you're dying?" She whispered. "What are you talking about exactly?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. Helena Malfoy, who had been put in Ravenclaw, surprising everybody, ran up. "Hey! Gin. you. seen.Draco?" She panted. "Um. YEA! He said he had to think of Quidditch strategies." Ginny replied. "Does he EVER do anything besides Quidditch?" Helena snapped, smiling. "Oh yea. He kisses me. Mmm." Ginny snickered. Harry turned pale green. "Harry, seriously. He's my boyfriend, get over it. It's not like you haven't seen me kiss him." Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away angrily.  
  
Helena turned towards Ginny. "What just happened here?" Helena asked. "I dunno. Listen, you and I have Potions to get to right now! Come on!" Ginny said. Though, Ginny KNEW what was wrong.  
  
She was rubbing it in Harry's face that she's 'dating' Draco.  
  
Helena and Ginny made it to Potions, five minutes late. Snape looked up. "Well. Miss. Weasley and Miss. Malfoy have found the need to show up. Very well, sit down." He said. Everybody looked at Snape in disbelief. "You're not going to take points off?" Ginny asked. "No, Miss. Weasley, I'm not. Lord knows you have enough on your plate to deal with." He said. Everybody besides Snape and Ginny were confused.  
  
Ginny nodded and sat down. Helena sat down by her Ravenclaw friend, Amy Whites.  
  
"What was Snape talking about?" Colin muttered to Ginny. "I'll tell you later if you can keep a secret." Ginny muttered back.  
  
Potions was the last class that day, so the fourth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were walking around the corridors when Ginny said she was going to walk around on her own for a bit to think.  
  
Ginny was walking when a Slytherin in her year crossed his arm on the wall, blocking her from moving.  
  
"Move over, Alex." Ginny hissed. "I don't think I want to. I here you're dating Malfoy now? What about me?" Alex snarled. "Go to hell, Alex. You're mind must be made of dragon crap if you think you and I have a chance together." She said. She shoved past him. "FINE! BE A BLOODY SLUT! SEE IF I CARE!" He shouted a few choice words to her.  
  
"Pixie Dust!" She sobbed at the portrait. Ginny ran across the common room. Hermione looked up. "RON! Ginnys' crying." Hermione hissed. He looked up from the game of Wizards' chess he was having with Harry. "GINNY?" He called. She ignored him and slammed her dormitory door shut. "I'll talk to her," Hermione said as she sat up.  
  
'Did Malfoy break up with her?' Harry thought hopefully.  
  
Hermione opened Ginnys' door and hugged Ginny.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked. "Alex Johnson. He-he-he. He called me a few HORRIBLE words, and I'm just overreacting, I guess. He called me a bloody slut, too. He thinks he and I have a 'chance' if you know what I mean." Ginny answered. "I'll take care of him," Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
She walked down the stairs.  
  
"HEY ALL FIFTH AND FORTH YEAR BOYS WHO KNOW GINNY!" Hermione yelled. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin and a few other forth year boys looked at Hermione.  
  
"Who is ready to hex Alex Johnson?" She asked. The common room looked at Hermione, stunned. Who would of thought? Miss. Prefect Perfect Hermione Granger asking people to hex a guy! "Why?" Seamus asked. "Because he called Ginny a few crude words. He also called her a bloody slut!" Hermione answered. "THAT GIT DID WHAT!?" Colin screamed at the same time as Ron. Ginny came down the stairs smiling like an idiot. "Gin? What's up?" Hermione asked. "Snape. HE KNOWS SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP CURE ME!" Ginny squealed. "Cure you?" Ron asked. "Yes, cure me from having a nosy git for a brother," Ginny sighed and giggled.  
  
Ginny ran to the hospital wing and saw Snape. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Come along," He said as he pointed at Tina, who was lying on the bed. "Who is she?" Ginny asked. "Christina Riddle. She's the Dark Lords' daughter. He has two. Cylia and Christina. Now Christina said she had been locked up in a chamber with somebody, but she said her memory was obviously screwed with so that she won't remember whom. Now, Cylia has the cure, but it's going to be hard trying to get it. Are you up for a challenge?" He replied. "A challenge? Sir, I had BREAST CANCER over the summer time, I think I can handle trying to get a antidote." Ginny said. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "Cancer?" "Yes. It was only in the tumor, which was removed immediately." Ginny said. "Oh," Snape replied before leaving the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny looked at Tina. "So. You're You-Know-Who's daughter? I met him once. Only as a memory though," Ginny gave a sad smile. "Why do people fear to speak the name of a coward? He isn't an oh so powerful wizard, y'know. He has SLAVES who do his 'dirty work' most of the time," Tina said. "I never thought of it like that." Ginny said, grinning. "Uh-huh." Tina said. Ginny liked this girl. "So. Was it Cylia who was in the train compartment? The one that caused Harry's scar to hurt?" Ginny asked. "Oh yea. It's not her fault she's evil you know. It's just, when she turned two; Voldemort wouldn't allow her to be cradled when she cried. Instead, he put her under a Unforgivable." Tina said and sighed. "He murdered my mother in a cabin she gave birth to Cylia that's in the Forbidden Forest." Tina hissed. Her loathing for her father was so obvious.  
  
Ginny started thinking about Harry. What would happen if she did get the cure?  
  
Would he understand why she pretended to date Draco? His archenemy for six years?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tina asked. "Harry." Ginny answered.  
  
"What about him?" "It's just. I've been pretending to date his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, so that Harry won't get close to me," Ginny said, not knowing Ron just walked to the door of the hospital wing, and was outside hearing this. 'Pretending to date?' Ron thought. "Only Hermione knew." Ginny said. Ron was now angry. Hermione was keeping things from him. Things that he thinks he should have known.  
  
Ron stormed to the common room where only the fifth year boys and girls were at the moment. Ron spotted Hermione sitting on an armchair in front of the fire, and grabbed her arm. "Ron what are you doing!?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't you tell me the WHOLE story behind Draco and Ginny!?" He shouted. Harry was now confused. The 'whole' story? "Oh my. How did you-?" She was interrupted. "So what else have you been keeping from me?! Maybe a secret boyfriend? Hmm. Wouldn't surprise me since your such a good liar." He snarled. Hermione freed her arm from his grasp and slapped him. "How could you!? How can you say so many cruel things to people and have no shame?" She cried before Lavender and Parvati walked up to her and pulled her away from Ron. They gave him the coldest glare they could muster.  
  
Hermione stopped and walked up to Ron. "By the way, you're insufferable. And I think if I ever talk to you again, I'll hurl," She sneered and walked back to Parvati and Lavender who cheered her on for being so bold.  
  
Harry and Ron gaped, as well as the other people in the common room.  
  
"YEA!? WELL MAYBE I DON'T LIKE TALKING TO A TWO TIMER!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong with you!?" Dean yelled across the room. "NOTHING!" Ron shouted before storming to his dormitory.  
  
It had been a two weeks since Hermione and Ron broke up, and Harry chose to side with Ron.  
  
This ticked off Hermione because in forth year, she stayed with Harry more than she stayed with Ron when they weren't talking.  
  
Lavender and Parvati ran into the common room.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!" They shouted. Everybody looked up. "Yes?" She asked innocently. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU SUGGESTED A HALLOWEEN DANCE TO DUMBLEDORE AND HE SAID YES!?" Lavender squealed. Hermione grinned. "I was going to tell you. Besides, there is going to be a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow so we can get our outfits. Muggle clothes, by the way. That or costumes."  
  
The boys all groaned. They HATED always turning in a corner just to see giggling and whispering girls.  
  
"By the way! GUESS WHO ASKED ME!" Hermione squealed. That got Rons' ears perked up. "You've already been asked!? WHO!?" Parvati replied. "TERRY BOOT!" Hermione gave a dreamy sigh. "Terry as in the hottest Ravenclaw in the school!?" Lavender asked in disbelief. "YES!" Hermione said. "Well, we've got so many dresses it's not even funny, so let's stay here tomorrow." Lavender said. "Let's go try the dresses on then," Hermione said.  
  
Parvati, Hermione and Lavender had become inseparable when Ron and Hermione broke up and had changed Hermione a lot. Hermione was now giggly and she still got top marks, but they weren't as high as they used to be due to the fact she's always in the common room talking about guys with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
O.W.L's were coming up, and Ginny wasn't getting any better, but at least she wasn't getting worse.  
  
Hermione tried on a ton of dresses till she tried on a dress that belonged to Lavender that was ankle length. It was scarlet with golden glitter on it. It also had a tiara. It was far too small, and Hermione decided she was going to go on a diet. A.K.A, only eat carrot sticks and celery sticks.  
  
She didn't tell anybody why she suddenly stopped eating full meals, she just smiled and said she wasn't really hungry.  
  
~*~ One week later ~*~  
  
Potions class. All the Gryffindors hated this class the most.  
  
They were pairing up and Hermione was sitting in the front.  
  
"Miss. Granger and Miss. Parkinson." Snape paired.  
  
Hermione groaned and stood up. Pansy was sitting in the back. Hermione was walking past Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean when she felt dizzy and grasped a chair. "Hermione?" Seamus asked, noticing her odd behavior. She passed out bringing the chair down with her.  
  
"Mr. Finnigin, take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing," Snape shouted. Seamus picked up Hermione and rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
After Hermione was allowed to leave, Seamus finally got her to admit she was starving herself outside the portrait hole.  
  
She walked in, took off her school robes leaving her in a mini leather skirt and purple halter top, revealing how skinny she was, and Seamus grabbed her arm as she was walking towards the stairs leading to the girls' dorms.  
  
Everybody stopped talking to watch. Before Hermione could protest, the portrait hole opened and McGonagall walked in, looking very stern.  
  
"Miss. Granger, I would like to see you in my office, now." She said. Hermione nodded, Seamus let go of Hermione and she walked out of the portrait hole, followed by McGonagall.  
  
"OK, Seamus! Tell us why Hermione passed out and WHY is she so skinny," Dean demanded, who was playing a game of Wizards' Chess with Ron.  
  
"I. Erm. Fine. She's been." He trailed off. "Yes?" Harry asked, who was sitting by Dean. "She'sbeenstarvingherselfforoneweek!" Seamus said. "REWIND! Repeat slow motion!" Dean said. "Hermione. Has. Been. Starving. Herself. For. One. Week." Seamus said.In slow motion.  
  
Hermione walked back into the common room, crying. "How is it. THAT SHE CAN MAKE ANYBODY FEEL LIKE CRAP!?" She wailed. "Who?" Parvati asked hugging her friend. "CHO CHANG! I ran into her, and she obviously figured out why I passed out! How does simple news spread so fast!? Anyhow, she kept bragging about how SKINNY she is and how much of a WONDERFUL boyfriend she has! ARGH! Then I ran into Angel! A complete slut who I loathe." Hermione hissed.  
  
Harry turned red. He used to have a crush on Cho.  
  
Somebody's owl began tapping on the window and Harry opened it.  
  
It was a large black owl. It had a black envelope and Neville knew what it was. It was from the ministry letting somebody know that a loved one was injured or killed.  
  
It was for Hermione.  
  
MWAHA! I'm so evil!  
  
I'll get a chapter up sooooooooooon!  
  
R/R! 


	13. When badgirls turn good and the truth is...

A/N: HEWWWOOOO!  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed( ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione froze. She stood up and ran out of the common room and onto the Quidditch field. Her fingers were stiff as she opened the envelope.  
  
It read:  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are most unfortunate to inform you that Death Eaters attacked your parents and younger brother.  
  
They are all still alive. Your mother is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital, and your baby brother is living with your Aunt Lindsay. Death Eaters, I'm afraid, have abducted your father.  
  
If you wish to take your brother to Hogwarts, inform Headmaster Dumbledore. He will have a Portkey ready to take you to North Carolina, Tennessee, America.  
  
Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and slow tears tickled her cheek. She quickly wiped the tears away. She walked slowly to the common room, not caring that she had tears coming down her face, her hair was sticking to her face or that her eyes and face was red. When she walked into the common room, she was given stares of sympathy from the ones who know what kind of letter she got.  
  
"I'm going to America," She said simply before walking up the stairs to her dorm and falling asleep.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
Hermione was walking in a grass field, not knowing where she was walking.  
  
She heard her family screaming in agony and she was trying her best to get to them.  
  
She finally saw her family. They were all dead.  
  
~*~ End of dream ~*~  
  
Hermione woke up panting in cold sweat. "Hermione?" Lavender pulled the curtains away. "It was horrible," Hermione sobbed as Lavender hugged her. "I'm going down to the common room." Hermione said as she walked out of her dorm.  
  
She got down to the common room and began thinking about her family. Her baby brother is in America; soon he'll be here. Her mother was in critical condition. And her father was in the hands of the Dark Lord.  
  
Oh how peachy things get, Hermione thought bitterly. There was a sudden noise coming from the stairs. She saw Ron and Harry walk downstairs. "Oh, it's just you two," Hermione said before looking back into the dim fire. They didn't say anything. "Why are you going to America?" Harry suddenly asked. "Like either of you care," Hermione said. "We DO care, Hermione." Harry reasoned. "Fine! Death Eaters attacked my family! My mum is in St Mungo's! Voldemort abducted my dad! And my baby brother is in America! I'm going to America tomorrow to bring him here," Hermione said and stood up ready to leave until Harry and Ron put their hands on her shoulders and shoved her back in her seat.  
  
"What is WRONG with you two!?" Hermione hissed trying to sit up, but Ron and Harry increased the pressure on their hold.  
  
"First of all, nothing is wrong with us. Second, we care about your family, too. THIRD, is it really safe for you to go to America?" Harry let go of her. "I don't know! At this point, I wish Voldemort will just come and kill me! That way I wouldn't have to deal with all the crap I'm dealing with at the moment!" Hermione said. She said 'Voldemort', Harry thought. "Don't ever wish that," Ron muttered.  
  
Harry knew this was his cue to leave. Harry left, unnoticed.  
  
Hermione made a move to leave but couldn't because Ron kissed her. 'Ron is kissing me,' Hermione thought dumbly. Oh how much she wanted to push him away, but at the same time, she wanted him to stay (That rhymed!).  
  
They broke away after a little while. "So all's forgiven?" Ron asked. Hermione kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked. She kissed him again as a yes. "I should ask more yes or no questions to that I already know the answer to," Ron said before pulling her into another kiss. Suddenly, there was a high pitch scream coming from the fifth year girls' dorm. Ron and Hermione ran into the dorm, only to find Ginny on the floor with a knife in her stomach. "GINNY!" Ron yelled. Annabelle Sanders was clutching her head in her hands sitting on the floor, back against the wall.  
  
Later on, Ron sat by Ginnys' bed holding her hand. Annabelle walked in. "I'm so sorry! I. We. What. I can't even get words out straight anymore!" She cried. "Shh, Annabelle. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at You-Know-Who, not mad at you," (There goes my rhyming again!) Ron said. "How is she?" Annabelle asked. "She hasn't wake up since she got stabbed. Stacey healed her wounds, but she said Ginny is in shock, and it could last a while." Ron said. Annabelle nodded and left the hospital wing.  
  
Out the window, Ron could see the sun starting to rise. He heard Ginny groan. "What happened?" She asked, blinking. "Annabelle was possessed again and stabbed you," Ron answered. "I feel like crap," Ginny groaned. "If it makes you feel anybody, Hermione and I are dating again," Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, cool. Um. Did you want to know the whole story why I'm dating Draco?" Ginny asked. "That would be nice," Ron said.  
  
Ginny told him everything. Ron hugged his younger sister when she finished because she started crying. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Tina walked inside the hospital wing. "I just told Ron everything," Ginny said. "Oh," Tina muttered. "Yeah," Ron said. "I'm going to tell Harry," Ginny said suddenly. "Don't bother. I already know," Harry appeared from behind the curtains that were around her bed. "Harry," Ginny gasped. Ron and Tina walked away, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny refused to look at Harry. "Ginny, look at me," Harry ordered.  
  
She looked into his emerald eyes. "Yes?" She asked. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Harry grinned. "Of course," Ginny whispered, looking down. Harry placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. They kissed.  
  
"ABOUT TIME!" Shouted Draco, Tina, Hermione, Ron, Colin and Charlie.  
  
"Charlie!? What are you doing here!?" Ginny squealed as she hugged her older brother. "Fancy seeing me here?" Charlie asked. Ginny snorted. "And who are you?" Charlie asked Tina. "Oh! Tina. My name is Christina! But people just call me Tina," She replied. "Charlie Weasley," He said holding his hand out. She shook it. She felt butterflies in her stomach. 'Stop it, Tina!' She mentally scowled at herself. "Love is in the air!" Draco teased. "Shut it, squirt!" Tina threatened. Who would be scared of her? She's twenty-four years old and little, but when she's mad, she can kick butt.  
  
It was amusing to see Draco squirm under her glare. "OK! I'll shut up," Draco said. "Hey Draco, I just remembered something! Your mum had a baby the same night Sean was born!" Ginny said. "Yeah. She had a baby girl. Her name is Kimberly." Draco said. "Soon we'll be hearing Kimberly saying 'Seany-poo!' and Sean saying 'Kimmy- wimmy!'" Ron snickered. "Aaaahhhh, no!" Draco said. They all laughed.  
  
Then somebody walked in that nobody thought would, Sirius Black arguing with another girl who had white-blonde hair, tanned skin and pale blue eyes.  
  
"You are so immature! You will NEVER change! You were immature in school, and you're immature now! I JUST GOT YOUR NAME CLEARED, AND YOU PULL A FREAKING PRANK ON ME!?" The girl was saying. "Oh, please! Aliza, you know it is in my nature to pull pranks on LOVELY ladies!" Sirius grinned. Aliza (a/n: Pronounced "Uh-Lie-Zuh") looked at Sirius and let out a frustrated noise. "You are so.so.so-" She was trying to find the right word to describe him. "Charming? Desirable? Funny? Adorable?" Sirius offered. "Infuriating!" Aliza said. "Um. Sirius, what are you doing here? And HOW did your name get cleared?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, this lovely lady here found Peter Pettigrew and turned him in, and now I'm here, and he's in Azkaban for life!" Sirius said. Harry hugged Sirius. "Happy to see you to," Sirius said, still grinning. "Aww" All the girls teased. All the guys gave the girls a look that could burn a hole through concrete. Then everybody laughed.  
  
~*~ D.E. H.Q. (Death Eater Head Quarters) ~*~  
  
Cylia was walking down the halls when she heard two death eaters talking.  
  
"Yea, so Master said he was going to take Cylias' powers away then kill her on the spot so when she dies, he wont." One of them said. "I never did like her. She was brilliant until she started acting all soft towards Diggory." The other said.  
  
Cylia was now angry. She decided it was time to bring her father down. She ran to the chamber Cedric was in, didn't say anything and placed her hands on the chain holding him. There was a dim golden glow and the chain broke. She was too determined and mad to pass out this time. "Come on," She hissed. Her and Cedric got out without being caught. "Where exactly are we?" Cedric asked. She ignored him.  
  
It took a day for them to get to Hogwarts, and when they did, Harrys' scar was hurting worse than ever. It didn't hurt when Tina was around, it only hurt when Voldemort or Cylia was around.  
  
"Stay here," Cylia ordered as they reached the oak doors leading to the great hall. He nodded and she walked in. Only Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Charlie, Tina, Stacey, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny were in the Great Hall. "Cylia!" Tina said. "We need to talk, Albus!" Cylia said. "Certainly, Miss. Riddle." Dumbledore said as he and Snape rose from their seats. Stacey and Tina also stood up. At that moment, Aliza and Sirius walked in and Sirius froze when he saw Cylia. "Cylia Riddle?" He asked. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the FINE bloke who left me in the woods to die! Move out of my way, Black!" She spat. "Maybe if you hadn't put Stacey under Cruciatus and almost used the killing curse, I wouldn't have left you in the woods!" Sirius shot back. "Enough! Sirius, Cylia, Stacey, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Serverus and Aliza come with me!" Dumbledore said. When they finally got out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry confused, the group saw Cedric.  
  
"Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief. "Long story, we'll explain later!" Cylia snarled. Even if she was on the 'good side', that doesn't mean she can't be snide, right?  
  
Once they were in Dumbledores' office, Cylia explained everything under the truth potion so they would believe her. One she was finished, Dumbledore understood everything. "Miss. Riddle, I can't say that I'm not disappointed in you, but I know you were raised by Tom, so I can't really blame you. Now let's start planning the final battle. We can't let him catch us off-guard. When did he plan on attacking, Cylia?" Dumbledore asked. "A week before Halloween." She answered. "We'll send the students home the two days before the final battle, then." Dumbledore said.  
  
~*~ A/N: OK! It's moving a bit fast, I know! But this story will have a sequel when it's over! And then I'll probably write a third.  
  
| | | \/ CLICK ON THE LITTLE BUTTON UNDER THE ARROW! 


	14. Death Eater Meetings, One kiss from the ...

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
  
~*~  
  
Cylia was running down the corridors trying to find Cedric. She really needed to talk to him about the kisses they shared.  
  
As she was running, she collided with somebody.  
  
"Ow." She groaned. It was Harry. His scar wasn't hurting around her anymore because of a charm she put on it.  
  
"Sorry," He said. "Did you talk to Dumbledore yet?" She asked as he helped her up. "No, I was on my way." He said. "Oh, well. Um. Just let Albus tell you the whole story before getting too ticked off at me, ok?" She muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "OK," He said slowly and walked away.  
  
Harry wasn't too mad anymore after he heard the whole story from Dumbledore, and he kind of wanted to see Cedric. "You will see him at dinner," Dumbledore told him. "Yes, sir." Harry said before leaving.  
  
~*~ Dinner time ~*~  
  
Cho Chang, who used to date Cedric, walked in and saw him at the staff table. Her mouth dropped. "He'll tell everybody everything in a moment," Harry said, seeing her reaction. Cylia ran in panting. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She shouted to Cedric. "Err. I was at the Quidditch pitch?" It came out for of a question than answer. "Bah. I need to talk to you!" She whined. "After dinner we'll talk in the guest room on the forth floor." He said. Now everybody knew why it was forbidden. Only guests were allowed in it. "Fine," She pouted as she sat down beside him. Once everybody was in the great hall, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Everybody, I will like you to know that we have guests. Two of ours guests are the daughters of Lord Voldemort," Gasps could be heard. "Christina Riddle and Cylia Riddle. Don't worry, they are on our side. Cylia is known for sneaking out, and we can't have that, so I trust the older students will keep her in line?" He teased. "Aww. I feel so cared for," She said sarcastically. "As I was saying, we also have Aliza Dumbledore, my granddaughter. Sirius Black, Charlie Weasley, who is the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Only temporarily while Hagrid is not here at the moment. And Cedric Diggory." He finished. He told them enough to understand the situation, but he kept Cylia out. "Now, as most of you think, the forth floor is not only for guest. There is something that will be happening before the dance, and everybody who will be staying on the forth floor, please come up to the staff table. You know who you are," He said.  
  
Charlie, Sirius, Cedric, Cylia, Christina, and Aliza were already at the staff table. Surprising most of the students, Ginny, Hermione and Draco walked up to the staff table and sat down.  
  
"What's Ginny and Hermione doing?" Ron asked. "That is all, thank you." Dumbledore said as he sat down again.  
  
Cho walked up to the staff table. "Ced, can I um, talk to you?" She asked. Cylia eyed Cedric as he stood up and followed Cho out of the Great Hall. He returned after about five minutes and sat beside Cylia again. "What was that all about?" She asked. She was so jealous. "She's my ex-girlfriend. She just wanted to let me know she has a boyfriend so we can't date anymore. Besides, I like somebody else," He said. "Oh," She muttered.  
  
After dinner, Cylia and Cedric were in his room sitting in silence. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that that kiss didn't mean anything. We were only caught up in the moment." Cylia said. "Right," Cedric said. "Um so good night," She said as she walked out. Once the door was closed, she leaned her back on it. "What is this I am feeling?" She whispered to herself as she heaved herself of the door and walked to the library to think.  
  
Hermione was walking and passed Cylia. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing Cylias' pitiful look. "What would you do if you fell for a guy you were horrible to?" "I don't know. Try to patch things up I suppose." Hermione said. Cylia nodded and walked away.  
  
Ron and Harry were walking passed the library when they heard sobbing. They walked in and saw Cylia banging her head in the table muttering things like, "I'm pathetic" and "Stop being foolish, Cylia" and "I'm such a baby,"  
  
"Err, Cylia?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Oh hey guys. Um. Just wondering. What would you do if I told you I HAD the cure for your sister, but Lucius Malfoy stole it from me?" Cylia asked Ron. "I'd kill Lucius with my bare hands," He answered. "Well, he did." Cylia said.  
  
Ginny was feeling worse than ever. Her vision was changing colors and it was blurry. She walked into the first room she found the door to, which was the library. Ron and Harry heard Oliver ask, "Ginny?" They turned and saw her taking raspy breaths. She passed out. "We have to get her to the hospital wing," Cylia said. Ron picked Ginny up and walked as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Cylia told Oliver not to worry that she'd be ok, and followed Harry and Ron to the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny was alive, but in deep coma.  
  
"Cylia, do you know any other cure?" Mrs. Weasley asked. All the Weasleys' Apperated to Hogsmeade and arrived at Hogwarts an hour later. "Yes," She whispered. "What is it!?" Everybody asked. She turned to Harry. "Harry, I need to talk to you outside for a moment." She said. He nodded and they walked out.  
  
"One kiss from the person she shares true love with will cure her completely. I know you two are dating, but do you both share true love?" She asked. "Cylia, I wasn't sure if I loved her until I saw her lying on that bed. I am sure that we must share true love. Every time I'm around her, it's wonderful. It's like nothing else matters. I have to try, don't I?" He asked "Yes, you do. If you don't, she could be in a coma forever, if not die." She said.  
  
Harry and Cylia walked back into the hospital wing. Harry looked at Cylia, who nodded. "OK, everybody, don't lookie!" She teased. She knew he probably didn't want everybody to see. They all looked at Harry, who also nodded, and they turned around. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny. It took a few seconds before he felt Ginny stir. He pulled away as her eyes fluttered open. "Harry," She murmured. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and hugged Ginny. Cylia whispered something to Fred, who nodded.  
  
"Aww. Little Harry and Little Ginny share true love!" Fred teased. Cylia had to hold onto Percy to keep herself from falling on the floor from laughing at how embarrassed Harry and Ginny looked. Everybody drank a few Butterbeers to celebrate Ginny now being cured. Then Cylia felt her arm burn. She gasped, dropped her Butterbeer and clutched her left arm. "I have to go," She said quickly and ran towards the door when Snape ran in. "You," He spat at Cylia. "Me," She said lazily as she pushed past him. "Oh, and I wouldn't bother coming to the meeting. There is no way father will kill me, but he will kill you." She said and walked away.  
  
~*~ D.E. H.Q. ~*~  
  
Cylia walked in and saw Voldemort glaring at her. "Decided to go and play goody-two-shoes like your stupid sister?" He spat. "I'm surprised you even came," He continued. "Oh, I don't want to hear your crap! Sod off and choke on your bull crap while your at it," She said. That was the last thing she remembered before being knocked out. "Take her to the Forbidden Forest. There is no way she will be able to make it out unharmed." Voldemort told Malfoy. He nodded and Apperated to Hogsmeade under his Invisibility cloak. He made it to the Forbidden Forest and left her there. "Buh-bye baby girl!" He snarled and left.  
  
~*~ One day later ~*~  
  
"Where is she!? She shouldn't have been gone this long! Her meetings only last around fifteen minutes!" Cedric said. At that moment, Cylia walked in the Great Hall pale, bloody and bruised. "Cylia!" Cedric yelled. Everybody looked back at her. Cylia ran up to Cedric and he hugged her. "Mr. Diggory, will you escort her to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, sir." Cedric said as he steered Cylia out. They walked in silence until they reached the hospital wing. "Can you stay till she's finished with me? I don't really want to be alone right now," Cylia mumbled. "Of course I'll stay. Even if you told me to bugger off I would stay." He said. She snorted and walked in. Twenty minutes later she was as good as new. "Hey," She said to Cedric, who was waiting outside the curtains while she got dressed in dark blue jeans and a red halter. "Hey. Wanna go fly?" He asked. She blushed. "I suck at flying. I never was good at it. Don't you remember when you got your first broomstick and how much I sucked at flying it?" She replied. "Let me teach you then." He said. "Can't we just fly the same one? I don't wanna be in a broomstick fifty feet up from the ground by myself!" She whined. "Fine, you win." He said. She snickered. "Race you to the pitch," She said before running towards the Quidditch pitch. Surprisingly enough, she beat him.  
  
"OK, just get on behind me and hold on," He said as he mounted a Nimbus 2003. She bit her lip before getting on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Cylia, I can't breathe." He said. She blushed and loosened up. They flew around for a few hours before the sun started to set. "It's so beautiful," She said looking up at the sky. "Yes, it is," He said. But he was looking at her. She looked at him blushing. She playfully punched his arm. "Cylia, remember when we first kissed?" He asked. She bit her lip again and nodded. "Did it mean anything to you?" She asked. "I guess. It was my erm. First kiss." He said, avoiding her eyes and blushing. She cupped his chin with her right hand. She looked into his gray eyes. "It was my first kiss, too." She said. They were leaning in when they heard clicking. "COLIN!" They heard Annabelle yell. "Cylia and Cedric wanna be alone!" Annabelle shouted. Colin grinned. "I could tell," He said. "Creevey, if you don't leave in three seconds, I will tell everybody that you have a crush on Harry," Cylia said. "I do not have a crush on Harry!" Colin said, grossed out at the thought. "Oh, but that won't stop people from believing that even though we know it's a lie," Cylia said. Colin rolled his eyes and left, followed by Annabelle.  
  
"That was embarrassing," Cylia said. "Yeah." Cedric said.  
  
Then they saw Hannah Abbott, a sixth year Hufflepuff, crying. "Hey, I know her. She and I used to talk all the time in our common room," Cedric said. "Maybe you should see what's wrong?" Cylia suggested. "OI! HANNAH! C'mere!" Cedric bellowed. Hannah sniffed and came to where he was sitting. "What's wrong?" He asked. "E-E-Ernie b-broke up with m-me!" She sobbed. "Want me to hex him?" Cylia asked seriously. Hannah laughed. Cedric looked at Cylia with an unreadable expression. "Don't bother." Hannah laughed. Cylia shrugged. "Just an offer," Cylia said. Everybody laughed. After a while, Cylia was the only one who could get Hannah to laugh. Hannah felt better after talking to Cylia. Hannah left after about forty-five minutes of talking.  
  
"How did you do that?" Cedric asked Cylia. "Do what?" Cylia asked as they were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. "Cheer her up that easily! She never gets sad, and when she does, it's because she's thinking about her family. And then it's almost impossible to cheer her up!" Cedric said. Cylia shrugged and didn't say anything.  
  
After dinner, Aliza and Sirius were arguing once again about him pulling pranks on everybody. "Why won't you grow up!?" She yelled. "I am grown up! I'm just not a serious snob like you," Sirius said. Aliza was about to slap him but her caught her wrist. "Argh!" She said and stomped off.  
  
"What a ladies' man!" Harry said. Sirius turned around and saw Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh yes, I think they will be married by the end of the year," Ron said. "Whatever," Sirius said. "OK! Now you can tell us why Hermione and Ginny have to sleep on the forth floor now!" Ron said. "I can't." Sirius said. "Please?" Harry pleaded. "No," Sirius said. "Git," Harry and Ron muttered causing Sirius to laugh and walk away.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HEY! OK, here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
"OK, so tell me why you never told me you were my sister!" Harry growled. "Harry, THINK! I would have been killed if I didn't use the last name Carter!" Stacey said. "And why did I have to live with the Dursley's? Why couldn't I also live with the Carter's?" Harry asked. "Because Vernon and Petunia didn't know about my Godparents when Sirius was arrested!" Stacey said in a deadly whisper, annoyed at how thick her little brother is.  
  
~  
  
There it is! 


	15. Breakups, Knives and Makeups

A/N: Hewwo! Okie, I want all my special reviewers to except my thankies!  
  
~*~  
  
"Albus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stacey asked. "Of course," He said. "Well, um. I kinda want everybody to know who I really am. I'm tired of living as a Carter instead of a Potter," She said. "Very well. I will tell everyone at lunch," He said.  
  
~  
  
"Excuse me! Will everybody please quiet down?" Dumbledore stood. "As you all know, Stacey here is a medi-witch here and also the D.A.D.A teacher. She is well known as a Carter. Though, Carter is not her last name. The Carter family was who raised her after her parents were murdered. She asked me to tell all of you to address her as Miss. Potter from now on," He said.  
  
Whispers were heard. "Potter did he say?" "Is she related to Harry Potter?" "Do you think she's The Girl Who Lived?"  
  
Stacey had enough of the whispering and walked out of the Great Hall only to have somebody yank her into an empty room.  
  
"OK, so tell me why you never told me you were my sister!" Harry growled.  
  
"Harry, THINK! I would have been killed if I didn't use the last name Carter!" Stacey said.  
  
"And why did I have to live with the Dursley's? Why couldn't I also live with the Carter's?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Vernon and Petunia didn't know about my Godparents when Sirius was arrested!" Stacey said in a deadly whisper, annoyed at how thick her little brother is.  
  
"Who all knew?" He asked. "Sirius, all the staff members and." She trailed off. "Who?" He demanded. "Ginny Weasley," She whispered. "SHE KNEW!?" He yelled. "Yes, she did! I didn't know she knew until last week!" She said. "And she didn't tell me?" He muttered. "I begged her not to. Harry, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. I know I should have talked to you more, but every time I saw you, it reminded me of seeing dad. Dead on the floor." She said. "Wait a minute. If you're my sister, and I'm under eighteen." He looked deep in thought. "Yes, Harry you can live with me during the summer time!" She read is thoughts. "You're good," He said.  
  
She grinned. "You look like mum," He said. She smiled. "I'm glad." She said. Then outside they heard a girl shriek. "GINNY!" "HELENA!" The two girls burst out laughing.  
  
Stacey and Ginny peaked out. Harry mouthed, "Don't say anything," to Helena. Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist, earning her shrieking once again. "HARRY POTTER!" Stacey yelled. "You ACT like your mother," Sirius appeared. "Sirius!" Stacey squealed and hugged him. She never got a chance to properly say hello to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "How's my princess?" He asked. "Splendid now that I have seen my favorite thirty eight year old fart," She teased. "Shush!" Sirius said. He was grinning nonetheless.  
  
Hermione was walking past them when Draco appeared from behind a statue and began tickling her.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" She shrieked. Ron walked by and laughed. "Geroff my girlfriend!" He said. Draco stopped tickling her, but Ron and Harry started tickling her. Everybody was laughing so hard they didn't notice Remus Lupin walk up.  
  
"Interesting," He said. Stacey squealed. "REMUS!" And she hugged him. "Hey, Stace." He said. "What are you doing here, Moony?" Sirius asked. "Why do you ask that, Padfoot? You should know," Remus said raising an eyebrow. Cylia was walking passed them when a Slytherin girl said, "Oh look! It's the sister of the goody-two-shoe!" "And oh look; the search for your brain continues," Cylia said.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Stacey, Draco and Remus laughed while Sirius said, "You tell 'er!"  
  
Cedric ran up to Cylia. "Can we err. talk?" He asked. "Yeah." She said.  
  
"I was talking to Christina while ago. She told me that you and Voldemort have the same life energy because you two are so power hungry. She also said that if one of you got cut, the other would get the same cut." He said as they sat down in the library.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Cylia, if he dies, you die too!" He said. "Cedric, I knew this when I came here to help. He's planning on taking all my power and then killing me," She said. "Cylia, I don't want you to die though," He said. She had a slow tear leaking from her eye. She closed her eyes and felt his finger brush the tear away. "I like you. A lot," He said. She opened her eyes. "I like you, too. I didn't think you would like me though. I thought even if you did like me, it would be in a sisterly way because I was raised in your house hold." She said. "I thought I didn't like you at first. But the more I told myself, the stronger my feelings for you got," He said. She smiled and leaned up. "Same here," She said before kissing him. "When I heard Cho was your ex-girlfriend, I envied her and thought about how crazy she is to not want to date you anymore. But too bad for her, 'cause I got the grand prize." She grinned and kissed him again. "You're not the only one who got the grand prize," He snickered as she turned around and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Cylia looked in the direction of the lake and her jaw dropped. She started giggling. "What?" He asked. "Looks like my sister and Mr. Charlie Weasley are having some fun. Listen, I'm gonna break those two up. Seeing as they are a couple now, I'm gonna have to give him my 'Hurt my big Sis, I'll kill ya' speech." She said. "OK," He said as he let go of her and she walked up to Charlie and Christina, who were kissing passionately. "OK, break it up you two!" Cylia snickered. Christina and Charlie stopped kissing, stepped about three feet apart and blushed. "Aha. Now, Charlie, is it?" Cylia asked. He nodded. "If you hurt my sister in any kind of way, I will hunt you down and feed you to Remus Lupin, got that?" She stated. He turned pale but nodded. "Good! Now, we haven't been properly introduced! Cylia Riddle." She said, holding her hand out. He shook it. "Charlie Weasley," He said. "Well, I'm gonna go find my boyfriend!" Cylia said. "Wait a minute! Who is your boyfriend?" Christina asked. "Cedric!" Cylia squealed. "I'm happy for you! Really, I am." Christina said. "Thanks. I know I don't deserve anybody as good as him. But I really like him," Cylia said. "Cylia, you have done horrible things, yes, but that doesn't mean you should think you deserve somebody horrible, too. Because you've changed." Christina said. "Thanks." Cylia said. Christina and Cylia hugged.  
  
"OK, I wanna go back to kissing now," Charlie said. Cylia laughed and walked away. Madame Pinitna, who had replaced the old librarian, glared at them.  
  
Later that evening, Dumbledore called a meeting for only Draco, Ginny, Cedric, Stacey, Sirius, Aliza, Hermione, Oliver, Christina and Cylia to attend to.  
  
"As I said in the letter you all received, this is about the Final Battle. We are here to discuss who will be doing what," Dumbledore said as they were sitting in the Dumbledores' office. "Cylia, you are now in charge." Dumbledore said. Cylia nodded and stood up.  
  
"OK, here's what I want each of your tasks to be the night of the battle:  
  
Ginny and Draco will learn how to do physical fighting.  
  
Cedric and Stacey will be dressed as Death Eaters to lure a few Death Eaters into a trap under a chandelier we will be placing in the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione, you will use a Muggle gun that has been enchanted to never run out of bullets, and only you can use it. Your task will to be shooting down the chandelier once the Death Eaters are under it to cause a diversion.  
  
Sirius and Aliza, you will transform into dogs to cause another diversion if Hermiones' task somehow fails.  
  
Oliver and Tina, I want you two to help anybody who has been injured. And if we are caught off guard, I want you two to get the students into the chamber that the entrance is by the staff table.  
  
Any questions?" Cylia looked around. "I have one. What are YOU going to be doing?" Stacey asked. "I'll be the one to do any dueling, protecting charms and I'll also be the one to most likely kill Voldemort." Cylia answered. "And then you'll die," Cedric whispered. "Ced, please. Don't do this to me. It's better me than anybody else." Cylia said.  
  
Cylia had given everybody books to help with their tasks.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry noticed how Ginny and Draco kept going to the Quidditch pitch to do lord knows what.  
  
'No. She said she only pretended to date Malfoy. She isn't a two-timer, is she?' Harry thought.  
  
Ginny walked into the common room wearing baby blue yoga pants and a white undershirt with a towel around her neck. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had beads of sweat all over her face.  
  
"Hey, Gin? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry called over to her.  
  
"Yea," She said sitting next to him.  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" He got straight to the point.  
  
"We're just friends," She said.  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?" He retorted, glaring at her.  
  
"What the is wrong with you!?" She yelled.  
  
Everybody in the common room watched. Ron and Hermione weren't in the common room, they were in the library.  
  
"You and Malfoy have been spending a lot of time together! More time than you and I ever spend together! And I'm starting to think maybe you don't like me anymore, or you just enjoy having boy toys!" He shouted.  
  
She slapped him. Hard. Ron and Hermione walked in seeing her slap him.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about me like that! I should have known that Mr. Harry Potter, boy who FREAKIN' lived to sit on his ARSE would NEVER like me. Share a few kisses, then laugh at me, right?!" She yelled through tears and ran out of the common room.  
  
Hermione walked over to Lavender. "What did he say about her?" Hermione asked. "Here is word for word; 'You and Malfoy have been spending a lot of time together! More time than you and I ever spend together! And I'm starting to think maybe you don't like me anymore, or you just enjoy having boy toys!'. I thought Harry was NICE. But he seems like a total.jerk." Lavender answered.  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT MY BABY SISTER!?" Ron yelled after Harry told Ron word for word. "It's true," Harry yelled. Hermione groaned. "Harry, Dumbl-" She stopped remembering she wasn't supposed to tell anybody about the battle plans. "What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Never mind. Look, Ginny has a lot to deal with! You could be a little nicer! All I'm going to tell you is that she is doing something that she could DIE trying!" Hermione said angrily, storming out of the common room. "Die? What is that girl? The Death Magnet?" Harry asked. "That's not funny. I want to know what Ginny and Hermione aren't telling us. And YOU mister, better apologize to my sister." Ron said.  
  
At four a.m. everybody was waken up by a high scream coming from the fifth year girls' dorm.  
  
All the sixth year boys ran in it. Seamus and Dean made it first as gasped. Annabelle was smiling like a maniac, trying to push a knife into Ginny. Ginny had blood running down her arms from her hands. Ginny, who was crying, was holding the blade with her hands, trying to stop the knife from going into her.  
  
Seamus quickly grabbed Annabelle off Ginny and Annabelle stopped smiling. She was back. "W-what happened?" She whimpered. Ron got there before Harry and gasped when he saw Ginny all bloodied up. Ron picked up Ginny. "I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Ron said. Harry felt horrible when he saw Ginny with bloody cloths, bloody hands and arms. Ginny lavender night dressed was drowned in her blood and she passed out in her brothers' arms.  
  
"Man, she lost a lot of blood." Ron said to no one when he walked into the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny was released after lunch that day. She walked into the common room and Colin Creevey quickly hugged her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Ron hugged her next.  
  
Harry pulled her in front of the fire. "I'm sorry for what I said about you," He said. "And I'm sorry that you think I don't like you because I'm 'The Boy who Lived', too." He said. She closed her eyes and looked to the floor. She didn't want him to see the tears she had streaming down her face. "And, please. PLEASE don't slap me EVER again. It really hurt," He pouted. She laughed and kissed him.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! NO KISSING! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE MY SISTER KISSING MY BLOODY BEST FRIEND!" Ron shouted. "Sod off," Harry and Ginny said in unison, then kissed again. The girls all looked at each other said, "Aww" and gave a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Hey! HERMIONE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AwwING OVER THAT!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked at Parvati and Lavender, smirking she walked up to Ron and gave him a long kiss.  
  
She broke it off and walked up the stairs without a second glance. If she looked back, she would have seen Ron with a dreamy look.  
  
"LAVENDER!" Hermione ran down the stairs smiling. "What?" Lavender asked. "THE DRESS FITS!" Hermione squealed. "IT DOES!? OH! I HAVE TO SEE IT ON YOU!" Parvati said. Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs. She returned about five minutes later with the same scarlet dress on that had glitter on it. Now she was wearing golden shoes to go with it. The dress was ankle length, the sleeves were flared and the dress had a slit on the left that started at her knee.  
  
Ron looked and gaped. Hermione smirked at all the boys who stared at her.  
  
"I guess this dress is a yes?" Hermione grinned. All the boys nodded. Hermione laughed and ran up the stairs. This time she went to bed.  
  
Hermione was thinking about Ron, and a sudden thought hit her like lighting. She bolted up from her bed.  
  
"I'm in love with him!" She gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOH! Is she going to tell him?  
  
OK, I only intend on writing about fifteen more chapters in this story. Thank you Chilis ROX and hP fAn Fo LyFe for adding me to your favorite authors' list! Means a lot to me!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"OH MERLIN! You're in love with my git brother?" Ginny gasped. Hermione nodded weakly. "Are we talking about the same Ronald Weasley that you met in your first year?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "I'm gonna faint." Ginny said and faked a faint. "That's not funny! I CANNOT HELP IT WHO I FALL IN LOVE--- Hello, Ron!" Hermione said. Ginny jumped up and saw Ron and Harry. 


	16. Attacks and Threats

A/N: Here's the new chapter! It's exactly five thousand words, so get comfy!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione did not sleep at all that night, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend that day, so no classes. 'Thank God,' Hermione thought.  
  
She told Ginny she was in love with Ron when the common room was empty except for Seamus, Dean and of course Ginny.  
  
Though, Hermione spoke so quietly that only Ginny would hear.  
  
"OH MERLIN! You're in love with my git brother?" Ginny gasped. Hermione nodded weakly. "Are we talking about the same Ronald Weasley that you met in your first year?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "I'm gonna faint." Ginny said and faked a faint. "That's not funny! I CANNOT HELP IT WHO I FALL IN LOVE--- Hello, Ron!" Hermione said. Ginny jumped up and saw Ron and Harry.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Harry asked. Seamus said, "Hermiones' in-" Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth. Hermione got so close to Seamus's face; they could feel each other's breath.  
  
"You say what I was talking about with Ginny, I'll tell Lavender WHAT you SLEEP in," Hermione threatened. Seamus nodded weakly.  
  
"Are you in trouble!?" Ron asked. "No. Not really." Hermione said. "What is it?" Ron asked. "NOTHING! Trust me. I'll tell you when I'm ready," Hermione said. "Ok. Girls, are you two ready to be escorted to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Come on," Hermione said grabbing her denim jacket that matched her pants. Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans that were flared, and on the bottom of the jeans, it had large ice blue flames. She wore an ice blue tank top to match.  
  
Ginny was wearing black jeans and a simple red v-neck, long flared sleeved shirt.  
  
When the four teens were walking down to Hogsmeade, they saw Cedric and Cylia in a lip-lock.  
  
"OI! DIGGORY! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY LUNCH!" Hermione yelled. Everybody laughed. "Why are you talking to us about kissing when Charlie and Tina keep kissing in front of me?" Cylia said. Ron and Ginny stopped laughing. Cylia and Cedric smirked and they walked into Hogsmeade. Hermione said she was going to The Three Broomsticks. Ginny, Ron and Harry were going to the twins' joke shop.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny said to Fred and George as she walked in. They were all talking about Quidditch when they heard an explosion, gun shots and screaming. Draco ran in. "Gin. Death Eaters. Attacking. Dumbledore wants you and I to take care of it." He said.  
  
Ginny snickered. Harry, Ron, Fred and George looked horrified as Ginny walked up to the door with Draco.  
  
"OI! CRAP BRAINS! GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"You take the ones on the left side, I'll take the ones on the right side," Draco said. Ginny nodded.  
  
One Death Eater walked in through the left door and Ginny tripped him, pulled his arms behind his back and twisted. Harry and Ron shared a glance as Ginny did a very complicated high kick from the ground with one Death Eater holding her down.  
  
"DRACO! BEHIND YOU!" Ginny yelled. Draco turned around and punched a Death Eater that was behind him.  
  
Ginny ducked as the killing curse was shouted at her, and luckily, it only hit one Death Eater who was behind Ginny.  
  
"That was close," She muttered. A death eater wrapped an arm around her neck from behind her and she ducked herself down, causing the Death Eater to fall.  
  
Draco punched one Death Eater that was trying to escape. Ginny kicked a Death Eater who was about to use sleeping gas that he obviously saw on the racks.  
  
Draco and Ginny continued fighting until there were at least twenty unconscious Death Eaters' on the floor.  
  
They heard gunshots coming from The Three Broomsticks. "HERMIONE!" Ginny and Draco yelled. Hermione was the only one with a Muggle gun they knew about. Draco and Ginny ran out, followed by Harry, Ron, Fred and George. When they got there, they saw plenty of Death Eaters who had been shot, and Hermione crying at her fathers' side. He had also been shot.  
  
Cylia ran in, followed by Cedric. "Harry, go find Stacey!" Cylia said. Cylia was wearing a cream colored see through shirt with a black camisole under it. She quickly took off her cream colored see through and put pressure on Mr. Grangers' wound. "Hermione, hold my shirt here," Cylia said. Hermione couldn't. So Ginny did. Cylia leaned down towards Mr. Granger and noticed he had stopped breathing. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Mr. Grangers' mouth and muttered, "Oxyino" three times before he started breathing again.  
  
Stacey ran in followed by Oliver and Christina. Mr. Granger was rushed to Hogwarts and healed. He was in shock still, and needed rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Cylia walked into the Great Hall and saw Sirius was the only one in there.  
  
"Hey," He muttered. "Hi." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, Hermione and I are about to go pick up Sean from America." She answered. Hermione walked in, followed by Ron.  
  
"OK, it takes off in two minutes!" Cylia announced.  
  
Hermione was getting ready to touch the Portkey that would take her to America.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll only be gone for like five minutes!" Hermione said to Ron. He hugged her. Cylia was going with Hermione to protect her. "Ready Hermione?" Cylia asked. Hermione nodded. Cylia and Hermione touched the sock, which would take them to Hermiones' aunts' house.  
  
"Nice place," Cylia said when Hermione fell on her back. Cylia offered Hermione a hand. Hermione was back on her feet when she heard her aunt talking to Sean while walking in.  
  
"Hey, big boy!" Hermione said taking Sean in her own arms. "Cylia, can you take his bag?" Hermione asked. Cylia nodded. Hermione and her aunt didn't get along, so all Hermione said was 'bye' before touching the other Portkey (A soda can) and she was back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger! Welcome back! Now, Mr. Malfoy is bringing his baby sister, Kim, here. Kim and Sean will be in the same nursery on the forth floor." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I suggest you both take turns in who will take care of the babies. It'll only be easier," Dumbledore said as Hermione, Draco, Kim and Sean were in the nursery.  
  
Hermione agreed to take care of Sean and Kim from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m.  
  
The next day was uneventful. It was Sunday and Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room with Sean and Kim.  
  
For some odd reason, Kim and Sean both started crying hysterically.  
  
"No! NO! NO! NO! Please, don't cry!" Hermione said picking up Kim and Sean. Seamus, Harry, Ron and Dean walked in. Hermione started singing softly and the babies soon fell asleep. Hermione stood up and saw Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron staring at her in awe.  
  
"What?" She muttered. "How did you learn to take care of kids so well?" Harry asked. "I'm a natural," Hermione smirked and walked out with the babies.  
  
Seamus smirked at Ron. "She's a natural," Seamus said in a girly voice. "Shut up!" Ron said. "Aww. You know you want to marry her after Hogwarts. Then you want her to have Ronnie Jr. and Hermie Jr." Seamus teased. Dean and Harry laughed.  
  
They froze when they heard a scream. Then they heard laughing. They walked out and saw Sirius and Ginny. Ginny was scowling while Sirius was smiling. "That was not funny! Want me to tell Aliza?" Ginny scolded. Sirius stopped laughing, then started laughing again.  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry asked. "Sirius made that suit of armor jump out at me!" Ginny said. All the guys were laughing and Ginny stomped away. Then they heard Ginny scream again. They ran towards her and saw why she was screaming.  
  
Cylia was lying on the floor; blood was in her hair from where she had been hit.  
  
Sirius picked her up. "I'll take her to the hospital wing. You all return to the common room until we find out what happened." Sirius said.  
  
Later, Cylia woke up. She had a horrible headache. She remembered who had hit her. She scowled. "Who attacked you?" Sirius startled her. "That Carter Nott kid." She answered. He nodded. "Get some rest," He said in a voice she never heard anybody speak to her with. It sounded like he cared for her with love. He started walking towards the door when she said, "I thought you didn't give a crap about me?"  
  
"You can be vindictive and snide sometimes, but I dunno. Something about you makes me care in a way," He shrugged and walked out before she could say anything.  
  
She remembered where she had heard that tone in his voice.  
  
It was the one he used for Harry and Stacey. She was released in time for dinner. ~*~  
  
Kim and Sean were starting to annoy Draco around 6:15 p.m. and he really wished Hermione, or should he say "Arminny" like the babies did, would take them.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall and shouted, "OH ARMINNY!"  
  
She turned blood red.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She shouted back.  
  
"Can you PLEASE take them back?" He pleaded.  
  
"No! You've only had them for twenty minutes! I've had them all day! Jeez, she's your sister! And he's my brother, 'Wrecko'!" She said.  
  
The babies called Draco: 'Wrecko' and that annoyed him.  
  
Harry walked in with his arm wrapped around Ginnys' waist. "What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He wants me to take the babies back! He's only had them for twenty-two minutes now!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ginny snickered.  
  
Kim barfed on Draco, causing Hermione to spit out her drink. "Eww!" She said.  
  
"Eurgh!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand and the barf was gone.  
  
"Now, Ginny! Tell me where you and Draco learned how to fight so well!" Harry said.  
  
"I can't!" Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione and Draco smirked.  
  
Stacey ran into the Great Hall panting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oliver. Won't. Stop.. Talking. About. Quidditch!" She panted. Everybody laughed.  
  
Oliver ran in. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"OI! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! IT'S MY JOB TO ANNOY HER!" Harry yelled.  
  
Stacey rolled her eyes.  
  
"True! It's the youngest job to annoy their elders!" Ginny said, turning red in the face from trying to keep a straight face and hold the laughter in.  
  
Cylia walked in and asked what was going on. "Nothing." Harry said. Cylia looked at him for a moment before snapping her fingers and his hair turned neon green.  
  
"Nice hair. Kinda adds a glow to your eyes." Cylia smirked. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius walked in and laughed.  
  
"OK, who did that to my godson!?" He yelled. Cylia raised her hand.  
  
"Me," She said. Sirius grabbed her and started tickling her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled. Cedric walked in.  
  
"Hey!" He said. Then he saw Cylia. He laughed.  
  
"OH! NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE!" She yelled between laughs at Cedric.  
  
She snapped her fingers and everyone now had to tickling charm on them except for Cylia.  
  
Cylia snapped again and the charms were off. She smirked and walked out.  
  
Cylia realized she had left her jacket in the Great Hall, so she went back. "Back so soon?" Cedric teased.  
  
"I just left my jacket-" She stopped when she saw a familiar black owl make its way towards her.  
  
The envelope had a silver Dark Mark in it. All the students were in by this time.  
  
Cylia opened it, only to see it was a dark howler.  
  
"YOU WILL PERISH FOR BEING DISLOYAL! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU AND ALL THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO THE DARK LORD!"  
  
And it burst into the dark mark. Cylia quickly snapped her fingers and the mark disappeared before anybody could see it.  
  
"I should leave. I should have never of come here," Cylia said. She put on her jacket and walked out. Harry and Sirius followed without her noticing. She was walking in the direction of the cabin her mother was murdered in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Once she made it, she kicked the table she saw. "You could seriously hurt your foot by kicking things," Sirius said as he walked in.  
  
Cylia spun around and saw Harry and Sirius looking at her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.  
  
Her voice wasn't rude in any way.  
  
"To let you know that we're not going to allow you to leave," Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, really? What are you going to do to stop me?" She hissed.  
  
"This," Sirius said and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Is what she yelled the whole way back to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got back, they noticed Penelope Clearwater and Stacey putting charms all over the castle for protection.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She yelled when he walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Everybody looked at them.  
  
Sirius chuckled and set her down, only for Harry to pick her up this time. "You told ME to put you down. You never said anything about Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"ARRRRRRGH!" Cylia yelled. Even though everybody just got a death threat, they couldn't help but laugh at Cylias' ticked off red face.  
  
Harry sat her in a chair and towered over her. "Now listen here, Cylia! You are NOT leaving. You are NOT going to leave because of a death threat! You are going to STAY and help us." Harry said.  
  
Cylia rolled her eyes, but nodded. Harry walked away.  
  
That night, Cylia didn't get any sleep. Her dark mark on her arm was burning black, and she kept having horrible nightmares.  
  
One nightmare though was her killing every student painfully. She woke up screaming because she saw the black owl again.  
  
It dropped two letters. Panting, she opened one of them.  
  
"Cylia, There will be a Death Eater meeting tomorrow, and you better show up or I will kill your foolish boyfriend and sister.  
  
Your father, Voldemort"  
  
She ran to Dumbledores' office, only to crash into three people at once.  
  
"OW!" The four shouted.  
  
It was Harry, Cedric and Christina. "You-You all got letters?" Cylia panted.  
  
"What did yours say?" Christina asked. "It said that I had to attend to a Death Eater meeting tomorrow or HE will kill both you and Ced," She said.  
  
"Come on, we'll read each other's letters aloud when we get to Dumbledores' office!" Harry said.  
  
The four made it and began drinking tea.  
  
"Harry, read yours," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Potter, You will not defeat me. I will defeat you and your friends. You have turned my daughter against me, and I will make you pay.  
  
Voldemort" Harry read aloud.  
  
Cylia shivered.  
  
"No. I heard him talking about how he was going to take my powers away and kill me! That's what turned me against him!" Cylia said.  
  
"Christina, yours next," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Christina, You may be my filthy daughter, but do not expect me to show mercy on you. Your life is now in the hands of Cylia.  
  
Voldemort" She read. "What does he mean? 'Your life is in now in the hands of Cylia'?" Christina asked.  
  
"It has to do with my letter," Cylia said.  
  
Everyone looked at her, so she read, "Cylia, There will be a Death Eater meeting tomorrow, and you better show up or I will kill your foolish boyfriend and sister.  
  
Your father, Voldemort"  
  
Cedric put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What did yours say, Ced?" Cylia asked. Cedric looked at her sadly before reading,  
  
"Diggory, I asked what your business what my daughter was, remember? Well, since you never answered, I decided to kill your father. You're a fool, Diggory.  
  
Voldemort"  
  
Cylia hugged him. "I'm so sorry," She whispered. "This is all my fault. I got all of you involved!" She cried. "Shh. I wouldn't have let you handle this on you own, anyway." Cedric said.  
  
"Well, what did your other letters' say?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't know. I haven't read the other one." Cylia said.  
  
They read them to themselves and Cylia leaned over and read Cedrics'.  
  
"Hey! Our letters are the same.. BLANK!" Cylia said.  
  
"Ours are blank too." Harry and Christina said.  
  
"He's trying to get me to use dark magic," Cylia murmured.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is only one way to get the words to appear. It's a dark magic charm. He knows if I use dark magic, the ministry will arrest me because I'll look bad," Cylia explained.  
  
"No. Use it. My office is charmed," Dumbledore said. Cylia looked as though she were about to cry.  
  
She nodded.  
  
They put the letters in a stack.  
  
She closed her eyes, placed her hands on the stack, there was a bright black glow, and her body started to shake and words started appearing slowly.  
  
"CYLIA STOP!" Christina yelled. She could tell by her sister shaking that this was killing her.  
  
The words all appeared, but Cylia couldn't let go. It was like she was stuck to the letter. She was trying to pull back. Christina pressed her hands on the letters, too, and the black glow turned from gold to red to white until Cylia could let go.  
  
She stumbled back. "I'm ok," She said. Christina and Cylia hugged. "What did you do?" Cylia asked Christina as they stopped hugging. "I put good into the dark," She said simply. Cylia nodded and looked at the stack. The four papers combined into one.  
  
Cylia picked it up and began reading,  
  
"I have a spy, so don't try to fight me.  
  
There is more power than you could imagine in me.  
  
I am more powerful, and I will kill you all.  
  
Beware of those you think you can trust.  
  
It will happen when you least expect.  
  
I know your weakness, and your worst memories will haunt you.  
  
I have connections.  
  
Lord Voldemort"  
  
"It's some sort of riddle. He has always done this. Questions need to be answered. Who is this spy?" Cylia demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Cedric said.  
  
"Stand up, Cylia, Cedric and Christina." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
They obeyed and Dumbledore pointed his wand at them.  
  
"I will make you all have a bond," He said and muttered something.  
  
Cylia, Cedric and Christina now had two hands together with a ribbon wrapped around them imprinted on their collarbone area.  
  
"This represents a bond that cannot be broken," Dumbledore explained. Harry looked at all of them.  
  
"I cannot tell you why they need this bond, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry knew not to argue with Dumbledore, so he nodded.  
  
The next day wasn't the best.  
  
Ginny, Draco, Oliver, Hermione, Stacey, Sirius and Aliza all got the Hand Bond Mark on their collarbone area.  
  
"I can't believe that letter you got! I want to know who this bloody spy is! Argh! This is like those freaking suspense mystery Muggle horror movies!" Hermione exclaimed while Oliver, Cedric, Stacey, Christina, Cylia, Ginny, Draco, Sirius and Aliza were talking about the riddle.  
  
"He said it was somebody we can trust! We all know we can trust each other, because the bond marks each have two hands instead of one!" Ginny said.  
  
"Who is somebody we think we can trust? Somebody who can also know about these plans?" Aliza asked.  
  
"I can't think of anybody. It can't be a Gryffindor that's all I'm saying! It must be a Slytherin." Cedric said.  
  
"But. What if it is a Gryffindor? What if it's.? Oh, my gosh." Hermione groaned.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ron looked up the bond marks in a book last night. He doesn't know I know. I also saw him reading a book on dark magic!" Hermione said.  
  
"But my brother? Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Remember in his forth year how he refused to talk to Harry because he was jealous? Because he was sick of not being in the spotlight just once? Well, this would get him a lot of attention!" Hermione said.  
  
"But Ron? Seriously, Hermione!" Aliza exclaimed.  
  
"He almost tied with me on D.A.D.A O.W.L's scores. That test had mostly questions on DARK MAGIC!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"It is true. Look, Ginny, Hermione, I'm sorry. But I don't think you should be talking to Ron much." Sirius said.  
  
Ginny started crying. Oliver walked to her and hugged her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, hello? Is anybody in there?" Harry started waving a hand in front of Hermiones' face.  
  
"Huh what?" She asked.  
  
"I was just asking why are you avoiding Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry. Ron is one of our suspects in this whole spy thing. We put the puzzle together. Ron knows a lot about Dark magic. He got high scores on the O.W.L's because of his knowledge of Dark magic. And I also saw him reading a book on Dark magic last night." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you serious!? Ron? Nope. He can't be the spy. He's on our side!" Harry said.  
  
"Look, I've got to go. If Ron asks if you've seen me, say no." Hermione said and walked away.  
  
The reason Hermione had to go was because her bond mark started glowing white, which meant somebody needed to talk to everyone in the bond.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked as she made it to the common room that the bond shared.  
  
"We have two new suspects. Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang." Ginny answered. "I was the one who caused the marks to glow." She said.  
  
"Cho!?" Cedric asked.  
  
"I caught her snooping in the files with our plans for the final battle. Then I caught Pansy looking through my note book which I was writing down about the final battle." Ginny said.  
  
"OK, so far we have: Ron Cho And Pansy." Hermione said.  
  
"This mess keeps getting more confusing!" Aliza said.  
  
Cylia frowned.  
  
"Oh NO!" She groaned.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
Cylia removed her jacket, showing that the Dark Mark on her left arm started burning into a deeper shade of black.  
  
"The meeting!" She cried and ran out.  
  
"Is she crazy!?" Oliver asked.  
  
"She can't go! It's a trap!" Ginny said.  
  
Sirius quickly stood up and ran after her.  
  
"CYLIA! NO! It's probably a trap!" He said when he caught up with her.  
  
"I have to go to it!" She said.  
  
He through her over his shoulder like he did before and took her back to the common room, ignoring her protests.  
  
"ARGH! BLACK, I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT LET ME GO I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD!" Cylia shouted when he was in the middle of their common room.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
He put her down and Cedric pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her so tight she couldn't move.  
  
Then Hedwig started tapping on the window.  
  
"HEDWIG!" Ginny shouted opening the window.  
  
She dropped a letter for Cylia, bit her ear affectionately and flew out.  
  
"Why is Harry sending me a letter?" She asked.  
  
"Just read it," Sirius said.  
  
Cylia read aloud,  
  
"Dear Cylia,  
  
Thought you might like to know Ron has your bag. He wanted me to tell you to meet him at 5:30 p.m. by the lake so he can give it to you.  
  
Harry"  
  
"He has your bag!?" Aliza exclaimed.  
  
"I have to get it back!" Cylia said.  
  
"No, I'll get it back." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room and spotted Ron.  
  
He had the riddle Voldemort had sent Cylia, Cedric, Harry and Christina.  
  
"You read it?" Hermione startled him.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Is this what you and my sister have been keeping from me?" He hissed.  
  
"Just give me Cylias' bag, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Because it's not yours, it's hers!" She said coldly.  
  
"Why aren't you being honest with me? There is something else." Ron said.  
  
"I can't tell you, because. How do I know you're not the spy?" She asked.  
  
He didn't say anything, so she grabbed Cylias' bag and left.  
  
She walked back to the common room she was sharing with the bond (Cylia, Christina, Oliver, Draco, Ginny, Sirius, Aliza, Cedric and Stacey. Hermione is also in the bond!).  
  
"Ron is making himself look more like the spy every time I see him! HE READ THE RIDDLE!" Hermione yelled when she closed the portrait of the Unicorn.  
  
"He did!?" Cylia exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! I've never seen him look so. Evil and mean." Hermione said.  
  
"We don't know if he is the spy yet. So lets just continue with trying to solve every part of the riddle!" Aliza said.  
  
"Could you repeat it? We'll solve it line by line." Draco suggested.  
  
Cylia cleared her throat and began,  
  
"I have a spy, so don't try to fight me.  
  
There is more power than you could imagine in me.  
  
I am more powerful, and I will kill you all.  
  
Beware of those you think you can trust.  
  
It will happen when you least expect.  
  
I know your weakness, and your worst memories will haunt you.  
  
I have connections.  
  
Lord Voldemort"  
  
" 'I have a spy, so don't try to fight me', that's just trying to scare us into backing down." Sirius said.  
  
" 'There is more power than you could imagine in me' meaning since I have gained more power since I came here, he's trying to use some of it." Cylia said.  
  
" 'I am more powerful, and I will kill you all', again, trying to scare us." Sirius said.  
  
" 'Beware of those you think you can trust', he's talking about the spy," Christina said.  
  
" 'It will happen when you least expect', he's talking about when he attacks. He must have changed the day he plans on attacking." Ginny said.  
  
" 'I know your weakness, and your worst memories will haunt you', what does that mean?" Aliza asked.  
  
"Dementors!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dementors! They can make your worst memories come back! He must have some on his side!" Hermione said.  
  
"Crap! This isn't good." Ginny said.  
  
" 'I have connections', meaning me. He can enter my mind sometimes. So. I guess we just have to keep my mind clear." Cylia said.  
  
"There's a potion to do that. It can block anybody who has that kind of connection from reading your mind." Hermione said.  
  
Cylia nodded.  
  
"Well, we have that solved! Now we just need to figure out who the spy is." Oliver said.  
  
"Can we call it the day? We've been working for hours!" Ginny whined.  
  
"She's right. Let's go get some dinner. Eurgh! Just think, one month until battle!" Cylia said standing up.  
  
"That's weird to think of." Laughed Sirius.  
  
They made it to the Great Hall.  
  
Cho was glaring at Cylia and Pansy was glaring at Ginny.  
  
"What is with them?" Cylia whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny snorted.  
  
"Who knows?" She laughed.  
  
"True. They are acting suspicious!" Cylia said.  
  
Then the doors opened and Mrs. Malfoy walked in. She was bruised and pale.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?!" Cylia asked.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy walked up to Cylia and grabbed her.  
  
"Protect me." She said before passing out.  
  
Draco ran up to them.  
  
"Get her to the hospital wing. Ask Penny to put a protecting charm on her," Cylia ordered Draco.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy woke up at 11:45 p.m. and Cylia was by her side.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, do you remember me?" Cylia asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, you were the one Lucius hates the most. He told me you had come here and are now helping Dumbledore. I had to come here and warn you! Voldemort knows the date and the people who are involved in the special bond." Mrs. Malfoy replied.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, you are now in danger. We will hide you here until Voldemort is killed." Cylia said.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Malfoy whispered.  
  
"Want me to get Draco?" Cylia asked.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy smiled and nodded.  
  
Cylia walked to the common room and said "Special Bonds" to the portrait of the Unicorn and entered the common room.  
  
"Draco, she wanted to see you. But first, I want to say. Voldemort knows all of you are in this bond. He knows about the bond marks. And he knows our date of attacking." Cylia said.  
  
"What!?" They all shouted.  
  
"Look, let's get some rest. Draco, go see your mum. Good night everybody!" Cylia said and went to her room.  
  
"Who is this spy?" Cedric was sitting on her bed.  
  
"I don't know," She sat beside him.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Who could it be?" He asked.  
  
"I'm betting its Cho." Cylia muttered.  
  
"Cho!?" He roared, standing up.  
  
"Look, I know you used to love her and all, but she has been glaring at me since I had arrived here! She's been snooping through files that have to do with our plans!" Cylia yelled standing up, too.  
  
"I don't care! She wouldn't do anything like this! I know her, and she wouldn't!" He said.  
  
"Cedric! I grew up with you! I have known you my whole life, not including the first three years, and I know you are smarter than this! Use your brain! Think with your brain and not your heart!" Cylia said.  
  
"You're the one to talk!" He said.  
  
She glared at him, and had one tear flow down her cheek.  
  
"That was in my past, Cedric! I thought you knew that!" She yelled.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," He said softly, sitting down on her bed again.  
  
She sat down again, too.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry things are the way they are." She whispered.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She felt so safe in his arms. If only she could be like this. Forever.  
  
She pulled back. "You go to go to your room before we get accused of having sex!" She laughed and pushed him off the bed with a thud.  
  
He paled.  
  
"I know that!" He said.  
  
She laughed again as he walked out. She shook her head and turned off the light.  
  
~*~  
  
R/R! Whoo-hoo! Long chapter! 


	17. The truth is revealed and saying sorry d...

A/N: Hey! I am writing this on Monday, June 2, 2003! This is funny. OK, I'm not feeling good, so screw reading to check for typos!  
  
The spy is revealed in this chapter.  
  
OK, to those who say I'm going a bit fast, I'm not. I'm just getting in the main story line here.  
  
This is going to be about 30 to 35 chapters long. Anyway, I was outside, and I got FIVE reviews in just ONE hour!  
  
THANKIES!  
  
~*~  
  
To say that Cylia had good nights rest would be a lie.  
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
She couldn't figure out why.  
  
When she finally fell asleep, she could feel Voldemort sneaking himself in her brain.  
  
He started speaking a different language. It wasn't Parstletongue that's for sure.  
  
She knew what it was. It was an ancient language that Cylia knew somehow.  
  
She hadn't heard it till that night, but somehow, she knew what he was saying.  
  
She didn't realize she was screaming because suddenly, pain shot through her body.  
  
Christina ran in before anybody else and hugged Cylia.  
  
Cylia already had tears coming down her face. She screamed again as the same pain shot through her body again.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sirius ran in.  
  
Cylia was panting and lying back in her bed. She made a whimpering noise as the pain came back mildly.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and when I did, I heard my father speaking to me in an ancient language. I was never taught the language, but somehow I knew what he was saying. I can't remember it now. The last thing I remember was him shouting something that put me in agony." She said.  
  
"Let's go to the hospital wing," Sirius said.  
  
Cylia stood up, but her knees gave out.  
  
Sirius picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.  
  
Cylia was not allowed any visitors so Sirius left.  
  
Ginny walked into the common room she shared with 'the bond', fuming.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"HARRY! He and I had ANOTHER bloody fight!" She shouted.  
  
"You two need to get married after Hogwarts. You're both just like Lily and James." Sirius chuckled.  
  
Ginny snorted and sat down.  
  
"Where's Cylia?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hospital wing," Aliza said, walking in.  
  
"Oh." Ginny muttered.  
  
Cylia walked in at that moment.  
  
"HI!" She said brightly.  
  
"Somebody is peachy," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Cylia asked.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"OK! I saw Cedric on my way here!" Cylia admitted.  
  
"I know he was in your room for a while last night," Sirius said, mimicking Hermione by raising an eyebrow.  
  
Cylia finally realized what he was saying and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"OH! GOSH NO!" She yelled.  
  
"No what?" Cedric walked in.  
  
Cylia blushed, muttered something about having to go and ran out.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Cedric was confused but left it at that.  
  
At breakfast, Ginny and Harry were not speaking to each other.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat the closest to the staff table while Harry and Ron sat towards the oak doors.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to our common room," Ginny said, standing up.  
  
Cylia also stood up, obviously wanting to go back to the common room too.  
  
Ginny and Cylia were walking past Harry and Ron when a black owl flew into the Great Hall and landed on Ginnys' shoulder.  
  
Soon everyone in the bond had a letter from black owls.  
  
"Gin, let's go read it some where else." Cylia muttered.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know why they stopped.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and yelled, "OI! CED, SIRIUS, ALIZA, DRACO, STACEY, TINA, OLIVER AND HERMIONE GET YOUR SORRY BEHINDS IN THE COMMON ROOM!"  
  
Cylia burst out laughing.  
  
" 'Sorry behinds'?" Cylia repeated.  
  
"Um. Yeah." Ginny said.  
  
Cylia shook her head and her and Ginny walked out, followed by their bond members. (A/N: THINK OF A FREAKING NAME FOR THE BOND!)  
  
Once everyone was in the common room, Aliza opened her letter and read aloud,  
  
"For you cannot hide from your past forever,  
  
I have the ability to make you re-live it worse than ever,  
  
First your precious Ginny was ill,  
  
But now I can kill,  
  
Death to you all is inevitable,  
  
To Death Eaters you are editable,  
  
I can get to all you,  
  
No matter how hard you try to pull through,  
  
Better watch yourself at night,  
  
Anything can happen from frights to deadly nights.  
  
-Lord Voldemort"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"We need to know who this spy is. It wouldn't be Ron. No. You saw him in the hospital wing that day! It can't be him." Ginny said.  
  
"You're right." Everyone said.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
Cylia and Ginny walked back to the Great Hall to add extra charms.  
  
Harry and Ron were still in the great hall when they arrived.  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at the doors and muttered a charm that Cylia taught her.  
  
Cylia yawned.  
  
"It's only four and I'm tired." Cylia giggled.  
  
Hermione ran in followed by Oliver.  
  
Ron and Harry glanced over at them.  
  
"Gin, we all found something out. C'mon." Hermione said.  
  
Pansy walked in and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Did you find something out about the spy?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Well, no. BUT COME ON!" Oliver said.  
  
Ginny and Cylia followed Oliver and Hermione back to their common room and they began talking about the final battle.  
  
"We found out that Voldemort is trying to catch us off-guard, right? Well, we also found out that he's bringing only a few of the 'smart' death eaters with him. Now we need to start training in the Great Hall. So what if the students see us. The spy can see us for all we care and then maybe Voldie will see that he can't stop us." Aliza said.  
  
"Voldie? Heh." Cylia giggled.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Cedric asked.  
  
Cylia blushed.  
  
'Why do I keep blushing when I'm around him!?' Cylia thought.  
  
"Nothing." Cylia said.  
  
"OK, well let's get to it!" Ginny said standing up.  
  
Four huge Muggle chandeliers were hung up on the ceiling in the Great Hall. The ceiling was now like a regular ceiling instead of being enchanted.  
  
Hermione stood in her corner where nobody could see her, while Ginny and Draco were hanging from a rope on the ceiling, un-noticed.  
  
Only Hermione, Draco and Ginny were practicing today.  
  
The students were in the Great hall, including Harry and Ron.  
  
Dumbledore set up a barrier around where the chandeliers were going to crash.  
  
"Ginny, on three I want you to let go of your rope, then I want Draco to let go of is about three seconds later." Hermione shouted, pointing her gun at the chandelier.  
  
Ron and Harry watched curiously.  
  
"ONE.TWO.THREE!" Hermione shot her gun, Ginny let go, landing on a hologram they had set up, and then Draco let go of his rope.  
  
"OK, I think we're done today. We obviously already know we fall in our right positions." Draco said.  
  
"Yea, ok." Hermione agreed.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Ginny was walking out with Draco and Hermione when Harry and Ron ran up to them.  
  
"Gin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked and Draco and Hermione, then nodded.  
  
"Look, I know something is going on, and I'm not going to pressure you into telling me anymore." Harry said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. And I'm sorry for calling you a nosy arrogant git." Ginny giggled.  
  
Harry hugged her.  
  
"Aww" Cylia and Christina appeared.  
  
Ginny and Harry turned blood red.  
  
"Lessee.. I think a sleeveless white satin dress would do. Lessee. Flowers in a bun?" Christina giggled.  
  
"Oh. Nah. I think a dress with flared sleeves that have slits and goes pass her hands." Cylia said.  
  
"STOP IT!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Christina and Cylia laughed.  
  
"We're joking." Cylia said.  
  
"I know. But when are you and Cedric going to tie the knot?" Harry replied.  
  
It was Cylias' turn to go red.  
  
"He's not even in love with me. We're only in the process of dating!" Cylia said.  
  
"Oh, are you in love with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO!" Cylia said a little too quickly.  
  
"No what?" Cedric appeared.  
  
Cylia jumped backwards only to find her back against Cedrics' front.  
  
"AH! Why do you keep doing that!?" Cylia exclaimed.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Appearing and asking 'no what?'" She said.  
  
"I don't know," He said.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Cylia, I think we need to talk," He said seriously.  
  
Christina, Ginny and Harry looked at each other.  
  
Cylia gulped.  
  
"OK." She said.  
  
He pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something when she screamed looking in the sky.  
  
He turned around and saw the Dark Mark gleaming in the sky.  
  
Cylia grabbed Cedric and ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny, go get the Gryffindors into the Great Hall. Ced, you get the Hufflepuffs. I'll take care of the Ravenclaws. Draco, you get the Slytherins. The Dark mark was conjured about five minutes ago." Cylia said.  
  
Draco nodded. Ginny ran out, followed by Cedric.  
  
"Harry, I swear to God if you do anything stupid, you will not have to worry about Voldemort killing you, because I'll do it for him!" Cylia said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Later that night, they found six injured Ravenclaws; four injured Slytherins, seven injured Hufflepuffs and three injured Gryffindors.  
  
Cylia was patrolling the Forbidden Forest when she saw a dead body of a young girl.  
  
"Zoë." Cylia muttered running to the corpse. "Ginnys' best friend." She murmured.  
  
Cylia levitated the dead girl to Hogwarts.  
  
Cylia walked into the Great Hall and spotted Ginny talking to Colin.  
  
"Ginny. Um. I have to tell you something about your friend Zoë. I was patrolling the forest. when I saw her. dead." Cylia said.  
  
Ron saw Ginny suddenly start crying.  
  
Cylia didn't know what to do when Ginny hugged Cylia.  
  
Cylia felt so horrible thinking back to the day she had killed four people when she was only eighteen.  
  
Ginny fell asleep and Ron walked over with Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron mouthed.  
  
"Zoë Myers was found dead in the forest." Cylia muttered.  
  
Ginny started muttering things in her sleep.  
  
"No. Please. No. Tom. Stop."  
  
Cylia gently shook Ginny awake.  
  
"Are you OK? Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing so you can can't that dreamless potion crap." Cylia said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Cylia helped Ginny up.  
  
Cylia and Ginny had become close that night and Cylia vowed that she would make Voldemort regret hurting any of her friends.  
  
Cylia walked to Hogsmeade and Apperated to where Voldemort was.  
  
She banged the doors open.  
  
"Killing a fifteen year-old girl!" She screeched.  
  
"What do you want?" He spat.  
  
She smiled sweetly and punched herself in the stomach, hard.  
  
Voldemort coughed and grasped his stomach.  
  
"If you do one more killing or attacks on Hogwarts, I swear I will kill myself." She said and Apperated back to Hogsmeade.  
  
She didn't even tell anybody where she went.  
  
"Cylia! Where have you been!?" Oliver asked.  
  
"To see daddy dearest." She said.  
  
Sirius and the rest of the bond (A/N: ARRRGH! Somebody please give suggestions on a name for the bond!) looked at her open mouthed.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"What did you do?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Physically hurt myself so he would feel the pain." She said.  
  
"You're an idiot! He could have taken you prisoner!" Aliza exclaimed.  
  
Cylia laughed.  
  
"I like to take risks." She said.  
  
"Cylia, please don't do that again," Cedric said seriously.  
  
Cylia nodded and kissed him.  
  
"I promise." She said.  
  
"Well, we have had one bloody interesting day. I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up in time for dinner. Gin, how are you doing?" Cylia stood up.  
  
"I'm doing OK. Harry helped me a lot. Besides, Zoë wouldn't want me to dwell." Ginny said.  
  
Cylia smiled warmly.  
  
"By the way, we all need to figure out on what we're going to wear in the final battle," Cylia said.  
  
The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
"NO! Not like that. I mean, we need to start wearing something we can fight in comfortably under our robes from now on," Cylia said.  
  
"Oh," Everyone said.  
  
"What are YOU wearing?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Well, there is the magical shirt that is dark red and on the bottom of its flared sleeves, when something serious happens, ancient words appear. It's like, it reads how you feel." Cylia answered.  
  
"What pants?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My comfy leather pants." Cylia laughed.  
  
"I never thought I would hear you say 'comfy,'" Cedric said.  
  
Cylia threw a pillow at his head and walked to her room.  
  
When Cylia made it to her room, on her bed was a picture of her mother holding Cylia and it had red paint on it that read: "Traitor"  
  
Cylia screamed.  
  
She ran out of her room and closed her eyes, breathing heavily and not saying anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.  
  
Aliza and Sirius walked to Cylias' room and returned fast.  
  
"Cedric, Cylias' room has a picture of her mum holding her, and it has red paint on it that says 'traitor'." Sirius said.  
  
Cylia started muttering things really fast.  
  
Nobody understood what she was saying, though.  
  
Then words started burning on Cylias' right hand.  
  
"For you cannot hide from your past forever,  
  
I have the ability to make you re-live it worse than ever,  
  
First your precious Ginny was ill,  
  
But now I can kill,  
  
Death to you all is inevitable,  
  
To Death Eaters you are editable,  
  
No matter how hard you try to pull through,  
  
I can get to all you,  
  
Better watch yourself at night,  
  
Anything can happen from frights to deadly nights.  
  
-Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Oh, my gosh." Cylia said.  
  
"Why does he keep doing this!?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Tonight was a fright. Soon there will be another deadly night. First it was Zoë. He knows who all is in the bond now. He's trying to get to each of us now," Cylia said.  
  
"Well, we can't let that happen." Oliver said.  
  
"No, we can't." Draco agreed.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's go see Dumbledore. I have a feeling he might know something." Stacey said.  
  
They were walking towards Dumbledores' office when they bumped into Cho Chang.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Cho yelled.  
  
"Excuse me? You were the one not looking." Cylia growled.  
  
Cho glared and walked away.  
  
When they walked in Dumbledores' office, they saw Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione snarled.  
  
To her surprise, Pansy smiled.  
  
"I understand you all think I'm the spy?" Pansy asked.  
  
Cylia looked at Dumbledore and now understood what was going on.  
  
"Wait! You were one of Dumbledores' spies at the Death Eater meetings!" Cylia said.  
  
Pansy nodded.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and said, "Cho."  
  
(A/N: Bet you weren't thinking Miss Perfect Cho Chang was evil, huh? DON'T GET MAD AT ME CHO FANS!)  
  
"Pansy is here to join the bond," Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Soon Pansy had two hands shaking with a ribbon tied around the hands imprinted on her collarbone area.  
  
"OK, so why have you been glaring at me?" Ginny asked as they were sitting in their common room again.  
  
"I was mad when I thought you and Draco were dating," Pansy smiled.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Why would I wanna date this ignorant git?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco mock glared.  
  
"Shut it, Weasley!" He said.  
  
"No, Malfoy!" Ginny laughed.  
  
Sometimes the opposites form a strong friendship, and this is definitely the perfect example.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione bumped into Ron on her way to Charms. She looked at the ground, ashamed that she even thought he could have been the spy.  
  
"Sometimes words aren't needed for apologies," He spoke gently. She looked at him with teary eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
He knew now that he loved her.  
  
"I am so sorry for ever thinking you were helping Voldemort," She whispered as they broke apart.  
  
"And I'm sorry for not letting you explain," He said. "Wanna skip charms?" She asked. He looked at her oddly. "You want to SKIP a class?" He asked. She nodded, grabbed his hands and lead him to the forth floor.  
  
Once she was in her room, she looked at Ron seriously. "What is it?" He asked. She told him most of the story about the bond, but kept whom the spy was out, knowing Ron would probably tell the whole school.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you, my sister, Oliver, Sirius, Aliza, Tina, Cylia, Pansy, Cedric and Draco are in a special bond that's working to bring down Voldemort?" He asked.  
  
"Pretty much. There is more, but I'm not allowed to say." She replied.  
  
"You already told me enough," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you did." He said.  
  
She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, only to be shocked by Ron pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" She smiled.  
  
"For you being the most amazing girl in the world." He answered.  
  
She smiled and sniffed, a slow tear leaking from her eye.  
  
"Ron, I-" She stopped when she heard somebody screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*CLIFFHANGER*  
  
A/N: OK! Cho fans please don't get mad at me! Was this chapter dragging? I feel like I've lost my touch in writing!  
  
Argh!  
  
OK, since I'm so happy about getting over fifty reviews, I would like to thank:  
  
Sugar high  
  
Minmuni  
  
M00nprincess  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe  
  
Akuma ryu  
  
Amy-amr2007  
  
BabyIrish06  
  
TrippyGirl2005  
  
stephanie  
  
bob  
  
bobz  
  
PonyLuvrGirl  
  
Linkgirl  
  
Steph  
  
Mione Weasley  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts  
  
Will  
  
Chilis ROX  
  
harrygirl  
  
kiki kiki  
  
andrea  
  
AB  
  
AND EVERYONE ELSE THANKS! 


	18. New member added to the bond and another...

A/N: OK, I know most of you are mad at me for leaving it at a cliffy, but TOUGH!  
  
OK, here is to clear up a few things for the people who kinda missed something in the WAY earlier chapters.  
  
Ginny wanted Draco to pretend to be her boyfriend while she had cancer, because she did NOT want Harry to get close to her in a romantic way.  
  
Draco was only being nice to her because she was dying at a young age, and then he realized Ginny is pretty cool.  
  
HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP!  
  
Ohhhh yeah.writer007, quite frankly, I find your flame amusing. Disorganized? Please.come up with something better than that. Rushing? No. I'm just getting into the main story line, here. I should know, because I AM the author.  
  
Moongirl, thanks for reviewing.. Um yea.. Energetic is being the keyword here. Uhh that's how my friends and me are. .::.hides the sugar and Dr. Pepper.::.  
  
Writing*-*Wonder: I like your suggestions, and I'll use one of them if there are no more suggestions after this chapter. THANKS FOR READING! Best stories? Ya serious? That makes me feel like I just drank nice hot cocoa! Oh am I weird, or what? *. * ^. ^ *. * ^. ^  
  
Theatrequeen217, I know. cliffhanger. Bet you thought some one was actually in trouble, right? Well, this IS under humor, so I HAD to add some more humor! hehehe  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: I can and I did leave it there. Sucks to be the readers! Hehehehehehhe oh I am mean! Thanks  
  
Noddy: Where's the fun in seriousness? MUST HAVE FUNNY! .::.Sneaks a can of Dr. Pepper, Pepsi and Coke Cola to all readers.::.  
  
Eekness: I NEVER delete flames, but yours had a not so pretty four-letter word in it. Saying boring crap like that doesn't affect me. It actually amuses me. And also, get some grammar lessons. It should be "there are", not "there's"  
  
"Boring as f*ck. Can't read anymore. There's a million stories on FFN like yours, and to tell you the truth, it's getting REALLY old REALLY fast. Be original." How funny...can't...stop...laughing!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts: Thankies! .::.jumps up and down and hits head.::. Ow oops! Hehe  
  
QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe: Yes, sometimes the characters can be out of character, and they are changing a lot during the story, but that's only because they're in that stage of time where they have all these hormones changing, and it's also affecting them, y'know? Thanks for reviewing, I'll keep your comments in mind.  
  
Rachell: Then this would have been a one-chapter fic!  
  
Miss Kitty: Thanks! Your pin name is so cute. I might not LIKE Miss Kitty series, but the name is cute.  
  
TrippyGirl2005: I know what you mean! You love writing them, but you hate reading them. Suspense is fun and all, but it just ticks you off! Hehehehe  
  
Rain: Thank you!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Chilis ROX: And I really like good reviews, so keep 'em comin! Haha  
  
Heh. R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and said at the same time, "ALIZA!" and ran down the stairs only to see Aliza red faced and Sirius smirking.  
  
"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" Aliza yelled.  
  
"Why, thank you, Miss Dumbledore!" Sirius smirked.  
  
Ron and Hermione hid in the shadows, wanting to see what this was about.  
  
"How dare you mock me!" She shouted.  
  
"Why, I would never mock you... Nope." Sirius said.  
  
"YOU MADE MY CLOTHS JUMP OUT OF MY CLOSET TO TICKLE ME!" She cried.  
  
"I know! Wasn't it brilliant?" He replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione bit their lips trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
"You are... The most... Inconsiderate... Self-absorbed... Immature GIT that I have ever met!" She yelled.  
  
"And, you are also the-" She couldn't continue her yelling because he had kissed her. (A/N: WHOO-HOO! Hehe)  
  
"Aww" Ron and Hermione teased stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Sirius and Aliza jumped apart, blushing.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Aliza asked.  
  
"Since you screamed bloody murder!" Ron said.  
  
Aliza, turning redder, left the room.  
  
Sirius smirked and also left.  
  
Just then, Ginny, who was wearing gray yoga pants and a pink tube top, walked in.  
  
Draco was behind her and was wearing a white tank and black jeans.  
  
"You seriously screwed up that last punch," He said to her.  
  
Ginny snorted.  
  
"This is coming from the guy who tried kicking me, but missed because I grabbed your ankle, twisted it and you fell on your bum?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Ron said.  
  
"Hey. OK, I'm gonna go take a nice long shower, because it feels like I've been rampaged by angry Hippogriffs." Ginny said, disappearing through a door Ron was standing by.  
  
"Taking a shower doesn't sound like a bad idea. Hey, maybe I should JOIN Ginny..." Draco smirked.  
  
"You do, and you die." Ron said.  
  
"I was kidding." Draco walked up the stairs leading to his room.  
  
They heard Ginny screaming.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran in and saw why.  
  
Red paint was on the wall and it said, "Beware red head"  
  
They didn't know which red head he was talking about.  
  
Cylia, Ginny, Pansy and Stacey all had red hair.  
  
"Get Dumbledore," Hermione ordered Ginny.  
  
Ginny ran to Dumbledores' office at top speed, only to collide with Oliver and Harry, who were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"What's up?" Oliver asked, helping Ginny up.  
  
Ginny pulled her tube top higher and panted, "Another message,"  
  
"Oh, right. Um... Well, Harry, it's been good talking to you. Where's Stacey?" Oliver blinked.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"YOU FANCY HER!" She said.  
  
"Careful, Wood! That's my sister!" Harry threatened.  
  
Stacey, Cylia and Christina all appeared from the direction of the forth floor stairs.  
  
"We saw the message. Look, we don't know which one of us he is talking about... I think it's time for Harry to know the truth." Cylia said.  
  
Hermione, Sirius, Oliver, Stacey, Draco, Aliza, Ginny, Harry and Pansy all stood in Dumbledores' office in silence before Pansy finally said, "We all have something to tell you. Now, don't get mad..." Pansy proceeded to tell Harry everything.  
  
"So the spy is Cho?" Harry gasped.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"She has been giving everybody the cold shoulder. She was the one who caused the train to screw up..." Ginny said.  
  
"I didn't know Cho was the one in charge of causing the train to break down, all I knew was to inject Ginny," Cylia looked down at the floor, ashamed.  
  
Sirius put his index and middle finger under her chin and gently said, "It was your past, Cylia."  
  
Cylia turned around, back to everyone and exclaimed, "Don't you all see!?"  
  
Everyone was confused now.  
  
"I'm the one who re-started this freaking hatred to Hogwarts! Sure, dad wanted to destroy Hogwarts and all, but I helped him! I caused Harry to be distressed during his time at the graveyard because I used Crammer!" She said.  
  
Cedric grabbed her shoulders and roughly spun her so she was facing him.  
  
"Stop it," He hissed.  
  
"Stop what!? Speaking the truth!? That this could have been over a long time ago!? Don't you get it!? I have killed so many people before, without a care! And now... When I saw Zoë it made me realize, no matter how much I say it was 'in the past', I can't change the way I am! When I had to tell Ginny she was dead, don't you know how horrible it felt!? Why else do you think I went to see Voldemort!?" She yelled.  
  
"Every time I go to sleep, want to know what I see?" She whispered calmly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
She looked at Sirius.  
  
"James... James lying on the ground dead! With me spitting on him while Stacey was withering in pain! Don't you get it!? I would have killed Stacey that night, and I was only three! And then, after I have that nightmare and fall asleep after choking on my on breath, I see the pleading look in Myra Solumbergs! Do you know who she is?" Cylia replied.  
  
"Who?" He asked calmly.  
  
"The first person I ever killed. I made her believe I was her best friend. And what makes it even worse, I made her watch me kill her boyfriend slowly and painfully!" She shrieked.  
  
"You were the one who killed Myra and Sam?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Yes," She whispered and broke down.  
  
"Cylia-" Cedric started, but she cut him off.  
  
"I know... Make you think lower of me right? Don't worry all of you... As soon as the final battle comes, I'll be dead. No worrying about me coming along." She said and walked out.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I remember the night she was born. It was in a cabin in the Forbidden Forest. I was there, as well. Her mother begged me not to let Cylia follow her fathers' footsteps the night she was murdered. Voldemort had tested a curse on her, which is like the Cruciatus combined with the killing curse. She was almost dead when I found her." Dumbledore said.  
  
He pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Can you help complete the final battle?" He asked.  
  
Harry nodded, and he too was part of the bond.  
  
No one had seen Cylia after she had walked out of Dumbledores' office.  
  
It had been three hours, and Cedric was on the edge of his seat.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
"You asked me that three minutes ago! 5:25!" Hermione answered.  
  
Sean and Kim were in Hermiones' arms and started crying.  
  
This time, they wouldn't stop.  
  
Cylia walked in and smiled.  
  
"They're cold," She said.  
  
Cedric jumped up and kissed Cylia almost desperately.  
  
"Where in Merlin's' name have you been!?" He hissed.  
  
"I went to my mothers' grave sight." She said and sat down.  
  
"Can I hold him?" She asked, nodding towards Sean, who was still crying.  
  
Hermione handed Sean to Cylia and Cylia murmured a song in his ear.  
  
He soon fell asleep and Hermione and Cedric looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"What was that song?" Cedric asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"I love Rock 'n' Roll," Cylia answered.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Of course not! Gosh. Anyway, it was the lullaby my mum sang to me when I used to allow her to love me," Cylia said.  
  
"You really looked like a mum, y'know." Cedric teased.  
  
"Shut up, Ced." Cylia giggled.  
  
"What time is it?" Cedric yawned as they stood up, ready to take Sean and Kim to bed.  
  
"Five thirty. Let's see... Thirty minutes until dinner... What shall we do in out spare time, Ced?" Cylia replied slyly.  
  
"I think I can think of something," Cedric said.  
  
"ME TOO!" Cylia said and picked up a book.  
  
"That's so mean when you do that," He said.  
  
"I know!" She laughed.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Cylia, Hermione and Cedric were walking down to the Great Hall holding Sean and Kim.  
  
"Take them!" Hermione cried as she saw Draco.  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
Just then, Sirius walked in, spotted Aliza at the staff table and yelled, "OI! ALIZA! MARRY ME!?"  
  
Aliza dropped her goblet and gaped at him.  
  
"What?" She sputtered.  
  
"Will. You. Do. The. Honor. Of. Being. My. Wife?" He replied slowly.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?" Harry asked.  
  
"We dated all the years at Hogwarts, then when I was sent to Azkaban, we had to stop. THEN, we started when I was freed! So we've been dating for a while," Sirius answered.  
  
Aliza said, "I'm not ready for marriage!"  
  
"Don't worry, I still love you!" He said and blew her a kiss.  
  
The Great Hall had catcalls and whistles.  
  
Stacey and Oliver walked in.  
  
"What's up?" Stacey asked Cylia.  
  
"Aliza and Sirius are dating, and Sirius just walked in here and asked her to MARRY him." Cylia explained how Sirius just walked in proposed.  
  
"Oh, well THAT is romantic," Stacey said sarcastically.  
  
"HEY!" Sirius protested, but Stacey held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nah-ah"  
  
"A-"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Uh-uh!" Stacey said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
The Great Hall opened and Helena walked in, panting.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Why were you running?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I saw a groups of perverted Slytherins, and I'm not going to put of with their bull crap today." Helena said walking up to Draco, who was holding Kim.  
  
"I don't have anymore classes, so I can watch her and Sean if you like." She offered.  
  
"YES!" Draco said and handed her Kim, then Sean.  
  
"Aw... they're so cute!" Helena squealed.  
  
"They're so stinky!" Christina said, using her fingers to plug her nose.  
  
"Argh!" Cylia said, holding her breath.  
  
Stacey quickly said a cleaning spell while Ginny used a spell to make the Great Hall smell like jasmine.  
  
"Tina, where's Charlie?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uhh... I think the Quidditch Pitch." She replied.  
  
Ginny saw her older brother doing loops, and decided to give him a little scare.  
  
She shot sparks at him and he yelped.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" He boomed landing on the ground.  
  
"Yes, Charles Weasley?" She teased.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"So... What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Just flying. What about you and Harry?" He replied.  
  
"That's none of your business what goes on between Harry and myself." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So... You and Tina are a couple, eh?" She asked.  
  
He turned red and nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you two," She said.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron were walking around the lake, and Hermione still felt a little bad for thinking Ron was the spy.  
  
Hermione saw Cho and gently elbowed Ron, pointing at Cho.  
  
"She's spying on us," Hermione muttered.  
  
"So give some false info." He said, only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yea, so Dumbledore was talking about how we're going to fight five weeks after the dance. This bond is breaking up, too. We can't stand each other! Cylia makes me want to scream, Sirius pulls pranks, Tina is weird, Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch and everybody else is so annoying!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Cho wrote all this down and ran off.  
  
Hermione and Ron snorted.  
  
"Gullible." He said.  
  
"Yep," Hermione giggled.  
  
"So what were you saying before we heard Aliza scream?" He asked.  
  
"Oh.... Um.. I think I'm.... Err... IthinkI'minlovewithyou!" She coughed.  
  
"Err, what?" He replied.  
  
"Forget it," She said and started walking away until she heard him say, "I think I'm in love with you, too." She turned around and saw he wasn't there anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CYLIA!" Cedric burst through the door and Cylia looked at him startled.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"Pansy and Harry can't get along!" He said.  
  
"Why do you think I'm up here and not down there? They were driving me crazy!" She sighed.  
  
"Maybe we can gag both of them when they are in the same room," He suggested.  
  
She laughed and threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"Hey!" He caught the pillow and threw it at her.  
  
It hit her and she laughed.  
  
He also laughed.  
  
He pinned her on the floor and started tickling her.  
  
"EEEEH! STOP!" She squealed.  
  
"Say that I am the most wonderful guy in the world!" He demanded.  
  
"Cedric Diggory is the most wonderful guy in the world!" She laughed.  
  
He got off her and she stood up.  
  
"You're mean," She said and stuck her tongue out.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Then they heard two doors slamming.  
  
"Pansy and Harry." They said at the same time shaking their heads then burst out laughing again.  
  
~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you honestly think I was going to have somebody get HURT?  
  
Naaah!  
  
OK! R/R  
  
Ciao,  
  
~*~Natalie~*~ 


	19. Saving Ron plus another one and another ...

A/N: OK guys, you know the drill! R/R  
  
QUESTION: Who all wants James alive? Not that I would bring him back or anything...nope...::.winks.::.  
  
LHG: OK, in the books yes, they NEVER mention odd colored owls, but if there is gonna be different colored rats, cats and toads, why not owls? And in my story I have Ginny taking Muggle Studies. Yes, in the earlier chapters everyone was a bit OOC, but that's changed.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Asked Hermione as she spotted Ginny talking to Cylia.  
  
"I thought he was with you?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Crap! I told him how I felt, and he said 'I think I'm in love with you too,' and when I looked back, he was gone without a trace!" Hermione said.  
  
Cylia paled.  
  
"I didn't think he would do this..." Cylia muttered.  
  
"Do what?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"We need to pull a meeting with Snape, the bond and Dumbledore." Cylia said and stood up.  
  
"OK, so one time when I was in a private meeting with Peter and Lucius, Peter said something about dad mentioning his last resort... which was to clear Hogwarts of it's students. It makes sense that he would go after somebody close to a bond member." Cylia said once Dumbledore and Snape settled into the common room the bond members shared.  
  
"Does Voldemort know that you knew this?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Unless Lucius or Peter told him they told me," She said.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Weasley is a prisoner of Voldemort?" Snape snarled at Cylia as if accusing her of something.  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
"How do we know you didn't tell Lord Voldemort Weasley and Granger were outside at that time?" He hissed.  
  
"Are you accusing me of helping my father!?" She screeched.  
  
"Serverus enough! We all know we can trust Cylia. Look at her bond mark! It has two hands, not one and not three." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What would three mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Three would mean helping both sides or feeling too powerful to enter these 'schemes'." He answered.  
  
"That's beside the point! Snape still doesn't trust me. Ron is a prisoner. Voldemort has been playing mind games. This has turned into some sick horror movie!" Cylia said.  
  
"How do you know what a movie is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"THAT DOES NOT MATTER!" Cylia said.  
  
"OK, this meeting is over," Stacey said.  
  
Aliza, who was sitting by Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Guys, we need to find a way to get Ron free. Cylia, where is Voldemorts' hideout?"  
  
"Empty!" Hermione cried as they found Voldemorts' hideout cleared out.  
  
Cylia cursed loudly.  
  
"Language, Cylia," Cylia saw Amos Diggory looking beaten.  
  
"Amos!" Cylia ran to his side and allowed him to put his weight on her.  
  
She helped him get to the Muggle car Hermione was driving.  
  
Hermione and Cylia were the only ones who went to the hideout.  
  
Once Cylia got Amos settled in, she went to find Hermione.  
  
"Amos is in the car. Look, Hermione... We need to get out of here." Cylia said, tugging on Hermiones' arm.  
  
Hermione wouldn't move. Her eyes were wandering the room.  
  
She saw something.  
  
"THE GRYFFINDOR TIE!" Hermione said and saw a tie that was Rons' and it was covered in blood.  
  
"Hermione, come ON!" Cylia groaned.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
"NO! Not until I find Ron!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"HERMIONE! I know you love him, but something isn't right! This is a setup!" Cylia said, tugging Hermione towards the car again.  
  
Hermione allowed herself to be tugged away after digesting what Cylia had said.  
  
What if this WAS a setup?  
  
Cylias' black jeans got stuck on something sticking out of the ground, and when Cylia leaned down to free her jeans, somebody grabbed her.  
  
Having great reflexes, she kicked the Death Eater in his or her chest.  
  
The hood fell to reveal Nott.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Cylia snarled.  
  
"Hermione get to the car and go! I'll take care of this dirt bag." Cylia said.  
  
Hermione didn't hesitate to say, "Be careful," and with that, she took off.  
  
Cylia heard the car speed off and she looked at Nott.  
  
Cylia kicked him in his stomach.  
  
"Where is he?" She sneered.  
  
"Not saying," He hissed.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, he under the body binding curse and she Apperated to Hogsmeade.  
  
She made it to Hogwarts and found Snape.  
  
"Nott," He spat.  
  
"Take him to Dumbledores' office. I gotta tell Ced that his dad is alive. Please?" Cylia pouted.  
  
"Fine," Snape sneered.  
  
Cylia smirked and skipped towards the hospital wing and collided with Cedric.  
  
His eyes were wide.  
  
"How? He said dad was dead!" Cedric gasped.  
  
"You heard? Crap. I wanted to tell you!" Cylia giggled.  
  
"At least he's not dead. He's resting right now." Cedric said.  
  
"That's good." Cylia said as she offered Cedric a hand, which he took and was on his feet.  
  
"Well, let's go question Nott." Cylia said.  
  
"Nott? He's here?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Yea." Cylia said.  
  
All the members of the bond were in a large room in the forth floor and Cylia was not going to go easy.  
  
"Tell me where Weasley is," She snarled.  
  
"No," He hissed.  
  
She grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a wall.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I will kill Isabella and Carter," She sneered, surprising everyone.  
  
"You touch my child or wife I will kill you," He said.  
  
"Then I guess you should say where Weasley is!" Cylia yelled.  
  
He didn't say anything so she let go and left the room.  
  
She returned with Carter Nott, the boy who attacked her.  
  
She grabbed a dagger, stepped in front of Nott, and put the knife against Carters' throat.  
  
"Tell me where Weasley is," Cylia ordered coldly.  
  
Nott (Jack) looked from Carter to Cylia.  
  
Cylia assured Carter that she wasn't going to kill him, but Jack didn't know that.  
  
"Jack, tell me where he is!" Cylia shouted.  
  
"Our new hideout. It's in Canada." Jack whispered.  
  
Cylia let go of Carter and told him to get out.  
  
"Kill him," Cylia ordered Snape talking about Jack.  
  
She motioned every bond member to get out while her and Snape both glared at Jack.  
  
"Help us or die," She spat.  
  
"I'll never betray my master," He said.  
  
"So be it," Snape said.  
  
Cylia snapped her fingers.  
  
There was a bright green light and Jack dropped in the floor, dead.  
  
Cylia was a little shaken up about the fact that she had killed ANOTHER person, but she just told herself she just got rid of another enemy.  
  
She didn't even notice when she walked into the common room everybody asked her what happened.  
  
She felt like throwing up at this moment, but she silently walked into her bedroom.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said.  
  
"I'll go see," Cedric said, standing up and walked into Cylias' bedroom without knocking.  
  
She was buttoning up her shirt and she quickly turned around, her back facing him now.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered.  
  
"It's ok," She said, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned and turned around to face him.  
  
"What do you need?" She asked in an odd fast voice.  
  
"What happened after we left?" She looked at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She muttered.  
  
"I mean, WHY are you so shaken up?" He demanded, cornering her.  
  
"I'm NOT shaken up," She protested.  
  
"Yes, you are," He smirked.  
  
"OK! I killed him! Happy? I killed ANOTHER person. Not just ANY person... But a husband and a father!" She started ranting on no matter how evil Nott was, she still killed him.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
She pushed him off.  
  
"Those shut-up kisses don't work on me!" She growled.  
  
He smirked and kissed her again.  
  
This time she kissed back.  
  
They didn't notice the door opening.  
  
"Ah! Get off her!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Cedric jumped back and Cylia laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey Sirius," Cylia coughed.  
  
"Hello, Cylia," He grinned at their embarrassment.  
  
"It's a good thing such a MATURE adult came in here to get you two because Gin was going to come up here..." Sirius teased.  
  
"Hahaaa" Cylia playfully punched his arm and left the room.  
  
"OK, good she's gone," Sirius said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to say that if you hurt Cylia in any way, I'll have to be sent to Azkaban again for the murder of Cedric Diggory." Sirius said.  
  
"I thought you hated Cylia?" Cedric replied.  
  
"I used to... But she's changed, y'know?" He muttered.  
  
What they didn't notice was that Cylia was standing at the doorway with a shocked face.  
  
"What?" She sputtered.  
  
"Ah!! How much did you hear?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Enough to know that you care!" She grinned.  
  
"Right," He said rushing out, leaving a giggling Cylia and a laughing Cedric.  
  
Cylia, Ginny, Sirius and Pansy all went to Canada to get Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want with me!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh, having you will only be another distraction in two of the lovely bond members Dumbledore has formed. I must admit, I didn't expect Cylia to use the killing curse on a Death Eater." Voldemort gave a high cruel laugh.  
  
"When I'm pushed to it, I will," Cylia appeared from the shadows.  
  
"How did you get here?" Voldemort spat.  
  
"Oh stuff it you git," Ginny walked up.  
  
"Ah, the little Weasley girl. I'm gonna have fun with your brother," Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Haha" Pansy said sarcastically.  
  
"You let them in, did you?" Voldemort glared.  
  
"So what if I did?" Pansy smirked.  
  
"Yes, so what if she did?" Sirius walked up.  
  
"Sirius? Ginny? PANSY? And Cylia?! What are all of you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
Cylia gave him the 'stop-asking-questions-you-bugger-can't-you-see-it's-not- the-time' look.  
  
"I'll let you live long enough to see your brother die a slow painful death," Voldemort said to Ginny.  
  
That did it.  
  
She kicked him hard in the chest and he fell back.  
  
"G-Gin.I don't think that's a g-good idea...." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"Now listen here, I'm only going to say it once," Cylia kneeled by Voldemort.  
  
"You think I'm scared of my own death, but I'm not. I can't kill you now because I know the charms you have in your chambers. If the killing curse is used, it will bounce off the walls." Cylia spat.  
  
"This isn't over," Voldemort growled and disappeared with a POP!  
  
"Ron, Ron! Are you ok?" Ginny touched the chains, but she fell to the ground weak.  
  
"Bloody hell! What kind of chains did he use?" Ginny asked.  
  
"GINNY! Watch your language!" Ron scolded.  
  
"Bugger off," Ginny said.  
  
"I can't do anything without another powerful adult wizard," Cylia said sadly.  
  
"Cyl, what if I help?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It could work, but you'd be left really weak for a few hours." Cylia replied.  
  
"Let's do it, then." Sirius grinned.  
  
Cylia nodded.  
  
"Just put the tip of your wand on your chain and thrust your energy into the chains. With your energy combined with mine, we'll be able to break the chains." Cylia said.  
  
Cylia placed her hands on the chain and Sirius placed the tip of his wand by Cylias' hands.  
  
It took a few minutes for the chain to break, but when it did, Sirius passed out.  
  
"He'll be OK. He just needs some rest," Cylia said, noticing Ginny and Rons' horrified looks.  
  
Cylia used her magic to levitate Sirius out of there.  
  
"OK, if you two see any Death Eaters, get out of here with Sirius. Don't wait for me outside in the car. I'll take care of any... visits from my old 'friends'." Cylia said.  
  
"But -" Ginny started but Cylia cut her off.  
  
"Not buts." She said.  
  
"Yes. Leave Cyl and I to take care of these baboons because we know how they act." Pansy said.  
  
"Fine," Ron said.  
  
Luckily, they made it back to Hogwarts without any attacks.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled when she saw him and hugged him.  
  
"We were talking and then you disappeared! What happened!?" Hermione talked really fast, and Ron barely caught a word she was saying.  
  
"Can you repeat that without making each word one syllable?" Ron asked.  
  
Cylia laughed.  
  
However, that subject was changed when Cedric, Stacey, Harry and Oliver walked in and they were having an argument about the Chudley Cannons.  
  
"They suck. Each team member falls off his or her broom. Puddlemere will win, that's all I'm saying." Stacey said.  
  
"So what if the Cannons always falls fifty feet from the ground?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm SURE you'll be saying that when you fall of your broom, break bones and get a concussion so bad you can't even look at a ten watt Muggle light," Cylia said, standing up from her big arm chair and earning laughs about her joke.  
  
"CYLIA!" Cedric kissed her.  
  
"Eww" All the guys said while the girls sighed.  
  
"Hey, mate," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"How DID you put up with Voldie Dears stench all those times you met him?" Ron joked.  
  
Cylia laughed.  
  
"Hey, I guess the rescue was a success?" Aliza walked in.  
  
"Yes," Sirius looped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You two better not get kissy-kissy here," Cylia teased.  
  
"Sod off," Aliza laughed.  
  
"Can we get kissy-kissy?" Cedric asked Cylia.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I don't know. Here lately your kissing sucks," Cylia said.  
  
"HEY!" Cedric dunked Cylia and kissed her passionately.  
  
"AH! Break it up, you two!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Cylia had a goofy grin on her face and Cedric was smirking.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! PEEVES!" They heard Ginny yell from the girls' bathroom in there.  
  
Everybody ran in and saw Ginny tightly holding a towel around her body, dripping wet with cackling Peeves.  
  
"What happened?" Cylia asked.  
  
"He-He threw my clothes in the toilet!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Peeves." Cylia taunted.  
  
"Ooh. Ickle Cylia Riddle!" Peeves said.  
  
"If you EVER come near the forth floor, I will have the Bloody Baron guarding here, do I make myself clear?" Cylia growled.  
  
Peeves stuck his tongue out and zoomed out the door.  
  
"Guys... I'm in nothing but a towel, so will you PLEASE LEAVE?" Ginny looked very annoyed.  
  
The guys turned red and left, leaving laughing girls.  
  
"So Ced, you gonna propose to Cylia any time soon?" Harry asked.  
  
"What!?" Cedric exclaimed.  
  
"Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Cylia. To. Be. Your. Wife?" Harry smirked.  
  
"No!" Cedric said quickly.  
  
"I'm hurt, really!" Cylia said dramatically sitting in the big armchair with Cedric.  
  
"Very funny," Cedric said.  
  
"I know!" Cylia laughed.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry and said, "Can we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"I will not put up with you two making out now!" Ron turned pale green.  
  
"No! I just wanna talk to him," Ginny said.  
  
Her and Harry walked upstairs.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want to know... How did you feel that time at the hospital when you saw Draco kissing me?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Let's see.. It felt like somebody was piercing a knife into my heart and twisting it." Harry said.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, really." He muttered and she kissed him.  
  
"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Fred and George appeared at the doorway and they broke apart.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Well, there is going to be a Fall dance then a New Years dance and before that a Masquerade ball, so Dumbledore asked Fred and I here to add a little fun to it," George smirked.  
  
"Really!?" Ginny squealed and hugged both of them.  
  
"Yes," Fred grinned.  
  
"I didn't really want to see Harry here kissing Ickle Ginny as a welcome, though." George teased.  
  
Ginny and Harry turned red.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny said pushing both of them out and locking her door.  
  
"Now where were we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right about here," Ginny kissed him again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Mione?" Ron called across the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked up from her conversation with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron frowned.  
  
"Honestly, Ron! They deserve their privacy!" Hermione scolded.  
  
He grinned, walked over to her and she stood up.  
  
"Yes, Ronald?" She asked.  
  
"Please? Where are they?" He asked.  
  
"No," Is all she said before he dunked her and kissed her earning catcalls.  
  
"In her room in our common room," She said.  
  
"HE IS IN HER BEDROOM!? ALONE!?" Ron yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed as Ron ran out and returned after about ten minutes with an embarrassed Harry and an angry Ginny.  
  
"So what were they doing?" Seamus asked.  
  
"WE WERE ONLY KISSING! He helped me with my Potions essay and we kissed, that's all!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure," Seamus teased and walked away.  
  
Ginny stomped her foot and the floor making a frustrated noise and walked away.  
  
"She-She was telling the truth!" Harry piped up.  
  
McGonagall walked into the room frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny, who was on the other side, asked.  
  
"Mr. Colin Creevey was found in the forest while ago... He's in a coma now. New safety measures will have to be put into action. All students are to be back in the common room by 7:30 PM and no student is to walk around the grounds without an adult. That will be all." She said and walked out.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and a slow tear trickled down.  
  
Natalie McDonald hugged Dennis Creevey and Ginny ran out of the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Interesting way of ending a chapter, no? Ok, well review please.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Ginny threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You don't get it do it!? Of course not! You only saw him as a camera freak! Well, that camera FREAK is my friend and he is now in a coma! Now if you'll excuse me, Natalie and I have to comfort Dennis." Ginny said.  
  
Everybody saw she was crying as she pushed past Oliver and Aliza.  
  
"She was best friends with Colin," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"And now he's in a coma because of Voldemort!" Cylia spat and stormed out.  
  
Cedric groaned and followed her.  
  
"Ron, why don't you take care of Ginny this time?" Christina suggested.  
  
"Only if you help Cedric with your sister," Ron said.  
  
Christina followed Cedric and Ron walked in the direction Ginny ran. 


	20. Who is smarter: Cylia or Hermione? Comfo...

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I have a minor writer's block at the moment, so sorry if this chapter is real crap.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
Chilis ROX: Haha! Yep, exactly! Hehe! Thanks!  
  
Hp fan Fo LyFe: Do you have any idea how red I turn when I read your reviews? THANKS!!!!!!!  
  
OK, I'm the beta-reader for my sisters' story  
  
Her name is Linkgirl and the story ID is 1193868  
  
It's a Zelda story, so read if ya want!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Cedric, Amos, Draco, Pansy, Charlie etc... Ah heck! If you read the books you should know what characters I own and which ones I don't own!  
  
*~*  
  
"So that's it! He takes one student, when we go to save the student he moves in and attacks another student." Cylia slammed her fist on the table and tightly closed her eyes when Harry explained what happened.  
  
"Where's Gin?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She ran off when she heard what happened. Natalie, who is in her third year, is with Dennis Creevey who is also in third year and is Colins' brother." Hermione answered.  
  
Christina stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cylia asked.  
  
"I'm going to make a visit that I should have a long time ago," Christina answered.  
  
Cylia groaned and ran after her.  
  
"GIRLS!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Let them go," Aliza said.  
  
~  
  
Ginny kept running and running.  
  
Colin was her ex-boyfriend and best friend.  
  
She somehow managed to enter the common room the members of the bond shared.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Gin, where have you been!?" Ron, who wasn't a member of the bond but was allowed to know their password to their common room, asked.  
  
Ginny groaned.  
  
"Why do you even care? I sure don't care anymore," Ginny said sitting down.  
  
Cylia and Christina silently walked into the common room.  
  
"Why do I care!? May I remind you that I am your brother and it is my job to care?" Ron kneeled in front of her.  
  
Ginny threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You don't get it do it!? Of course not! You only saw him as a camera freak! Well, that camera FREAK is my friend and he is now in a coma! Now if you'll excuse me, Natalie and I have to comfort Dennis." Ginny said.  
  
Everybody saw she was crying as she pushed past Oliver and Aliza.  
  
"She was best friends with Colin," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"And now he's in a coma because of Voldemort!" Cylia spat and stormed out.  
  
Cedric groaned and followed her.  
  
"Ron, why don't you take care of Ginny this time?" Christina suggested.  
  
"Only if you help Cedric with your sister," Ron said.  
  
Christina followed Cedric and Ron walked in the direction Ginny ran.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"Why does all this always happen to Ginny?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Voldemort is going to pay," Harry spat.  
  
Ron caught up with Ginny and grabbed her shoulders and jerked her against the wall.  
  
"You listen to me right now, Ginny, Dennis isn't to only one who needs comforting. Let us help you. Help us by fighting Voldemort with all our strength combined." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Why aren't you a member of this bond?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Hermione didn't want me in anymore danger," He smiled  
  
"OK, let's do it," Ginny grinned; though it didn't reach her blue eyes.  
  
Her eyes were full of love, sadness and hatred.  
  
She gave him a quick hug and walked away.  
  
*~*  
  
"Cylia!" Cedric saw her dark red curls bouncing as she was walking fast to avoid any topics about Voldemort.  
  
Christina had just about enough.  
  
She muttered something under her breath and Cylia zoomed towards them.  
  
"You used a summoning charm on her?" Cedric asked amused.  
  
"No, I used a bloody body binding curse!" Christina said sarcastically as Cylia fell into Cedric.  
  
"Ouch," came Cylias' muffled voice.  
  
Cylia straightened herself out and glared at Christina.  
  
"Taking advantage of your freaking wand-less magic?" Cylia hissed.  
  
Christina smirked.  
  
"Look, I know EXACTLY what you want to do now, but don't. Having a nice little conversation with Voldie Dear isn't gonna help," Cedric said.  
  
"Says who?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Says me. The most wonderful, cutest-" He started but Christina and Cylia interrupted him.  
  
Cylia said "Egocentric" And the same time Christina said "Egotistical"  
  
They both laughed, but continued.  
  
"Self absorbed," Cylia said.  
  
"Obsessive over himself," Christina smirked.  
  
"Whatever," Cedric grumbled and walked away leaving Cylia and Christina laughing.  
  
*~*  
  
"Big news!" Cylia said walking into the Great Hall where all the students were told to go.  
  
"What's up, Riddle?" Alex Johnson asked coldly.  
  
"What's up is that if you use that tone with me one more time I will cause your body to go inside out," She snarled.  
  
She snapped her fingers and her voice filled the Great Hall.  
  
"I just received a letter from Dumbledore who is currently out of town telling me that Voldemort" some students winced "has control over Azkaban and it's Dementors." She frowned.  
  
Cho Chang was smirking.  
  
Cedric walked by Cylia and started to speak.  
  
"Magical families and Muggles' are being snatched up and taken to Azkaban by the Dark Lord. Currently we only know of the following families: The Moons' were taken," He started.  
  
Destiny Moon, a sixth year Ravenclaw, started sobbing.  
  
"Kyle Simmons was taken," Cylia said.  
  
Hermiones' eyes darkened then welled up with tears.  
  
Angel Simmons and Summer Simmons glanced at each other and had slow tears falling from their eyes.  
  
"The Sanders'" Oliver said.  
  
Annabelle hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. Seamus rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"The Fudges'" Stacey said.  
  
"The Patils'" Ginny said.  
  
Parvati and Padma started sobbing.  
  
Ginny hesitated before saying, "Helena Malfoy somehow got snatched up,"  
  
"WHAT!? I thought this place was supposed to be safe! Yet somehow a STUDENT no less, got kidnapped!?" A third year Gryffindor screeched.  
  
Draco breathed heavily and started muttering to himself.  
  
"Please, remain calm!" Pansy said.  
  
"And the Creeveys'. That is all. Those who are related to the victims may go to the hospital wing for some sleeping potion for those restless nights. Oh yes, Alex, I forgot to tell you that your mother is dead." Cylia finished.  
  
"What?" Alex glared.  
  
"Your so called father killed her when she was about to turn him in. The Malfoys and Johnson's are already sentenced to life. If they come out alive they'll be sent to Azkaban." Christina snarled.  
  
Alex glared at both the Riddle girls before snarling, "Mark my words, both of you, I will make you both pay," and he walked out.  
  
"I'm sure of that!" Aliza yelled, then muttered, "squirt"  
  
Everyone snorted.  
  
*~*  
  
"Should we send the students home?" Stacey asked suddenly in the common room.  
  
"No," Sirius said.  
  
"But one girl has been killed," Stacey said.  
  
Ginny silently sobbed.  
  
"One girl has been kidnapped," She continued.  
  
Dracos' eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"And one guy was put into a coma." She finished.  
  
"Yes but look at how many people OUTSIDE of Hogwarts have been taken to Azkaban by Voldemort!" Oliver said.  
  
"True," Stacey mumbled.  
  
Suddenly Cylia jumped up and started pacing.  
  
"McGonagall and Dumbledore are out of town now, meaning Christina and I are in charged of the school, correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yea so?" Cedric answered.  
  
"With Dumbledore and McGonagall gone for two more weeks, Tom can attack any moment," Ginny said realizing what Cylia was saying.  
  
"That's right. That's it! We'll have Aurors guarding the towers and patrolling the grounds from now on. We can't afford any more mourning." Cylia said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Aliza exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione mused.  
  
"Because I'm smarter than you," Cylia said.  
  
"A snowstorm will take place in Hell before that comes true," Hermione hissed.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay Miss Smarty-Pants, tell me this;  
  
What are the effects of Velomony?" Cylia challenged.  
  
"Erm... what?" Hermione replied dumbly.  
  
"She's lost her touch!" Harry gasped mockingly.  
  
"Try this,  
  
What is the name of the potion that causes the opposite effects of Veritaserum?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Erm... there's a potion that does that?" Hermione replied blinking.  
  
"Yes, and its called VELOMONY!" Cylia said.  
  
Hermione blushed and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Cylia chuckled and picked up a long dark purple candle that had red, pink, baby blue, orange and lime stripes on it.  
  
"What is this candle?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione cried.  
  
Cylia giggled and said, "It's a enchanted candle. Once it's lit, you can't help but tell the truth whether your asked or not,"  
  
Everyone stared at her dumbly.  
  
"If I lit this candle, you will all tell me your deepest darkest secrets without me asking you to," Cylia said.  
  
"OH!" Everyone said.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, who is smarter?" Cylia teased.  
  
"You," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Too freakin' right!" Cylia said.  
  
"OK, so how many Aurors should we hire?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Let's ask Dumbledore first." Stacey said.  
  
"Sure. Now, everyone in bed! NOW!" Cylia roared.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yes mommy dearest," Hermione mumbled.  
  
Cylia gasped and glared.  
  
"You shall not speak to your elders that way, Miss. Granger! FIFTY BILLION POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Cylia shouted.  
  
Then her face turned blood red and her muscles were started to hurt from containing laughter.  
  
She couldn't help it any longer... She laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Cylia couldn't sleep so she angrily threw her legs over her bed, grabbing her robe and putting it on, she went downstairs.  
  
She saw Ginny with her head flat on a table with a candle on it and her shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped and wiped her tears.  
  
She put on a weak smile. "Hello Cylia," She waved a hand gesturing a chair beside her.  
  
Cylia sat down.  
  
Ginny had a sad, dazed look in her eyes and Cylia placed a comforting arm on Ginnys' arm.  
  
Ginny flung her arms around Cylia and cried.  
  
Cylia decided to go into sister-mode. She let Ginny soak her robes and nightdress till Ginny finally fell asleep.  
  
"Poor girl,"  
  
Cylia jumped at that cold, sarcastic snarl.  
  
"Keith," Cylia nodded stiffly.  
  
Keith Darans, a Death Eater who was nineteen and used to be friends with Cylia walked up to her, his wand pointed.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She hissed.  
  
"More like, why are you here, Cylia?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Look, Keith, I know you and I used to date and used to be friends, but people change." Cylia said.  
  
Cylia shook Ginny awake.  
  
"Ginny, get out of here. Go to your room," Cylia said.  
  
Ginny groggily went to her room, oblivious to the fact that Keith was there.  
  
"Keith.. Why are you here? How are you here? And when did you get here?" Cylia asked.  
  
"One: To try to get through your thick skull that you belong in the Dark Lords' presence. Two: I'm not answering that. Three: I got here about ten minutes ago." He answered.  
  
"Well, I'm not going back." She sneered.  
  
He grabbed both her arms and hissed, "Oh I think you are,"  
  
She started screaming.  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it here? Nah... not long enough!)  
  
Harry and Stacey got there before anybody else.  
  
"Let go of me, Keith! You can tell DAD that I'm not going back! LET ME GO!" She spat.  
  
Harry rushed forward and grabbed Keith.  
  
Keith Disapperated.  
  
"I thought you can't Apperate OR Disapperated on Hogwarts grounds!" Cylia panted.  
  
"You can't." Hermione appeared.  
  
Cedric ran to Cylia and hugged her.  
  
"Question is, how did Voldemort turn on the Apperating barriers?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I really don't know. That's it, right now I'm going to the Aurors head quarters and fetch up some Aurors to guard. Aliza, you come with me. Meanwhile, you all to fetch up the students and get them in the Great Hall. Classes will be canceled tomorrow. No student is permitted to leave the Great Hall." Cylia walked upstairs and returned in a pair of Muggle Levi's flared hip huggers and a red halter. Her red curls were curlier than ever and it was hanging past her shoulders.  
  
Aliza was the only one in the common room when she returned.  
  
"Let's go," Cylia said.  
  
Aliza nodded and Apperated.  
  
Once the girls reached a large black building in the middle of no where, Cylia tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Cylia sharply turned around and saw a male in his late twenty's with sandy blonde hair with brown highlights. He had blue eyes and was about 6'2.  
  
"Erm... Yes. I'm Cylia Riddle and this is my friend Aliza. We're from-" Cylia started but the man cut her off.  
  
"Yes I know. From Hogwarts. Albus told me about this special 'bond' a group of you share. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, a Death Eater came and attacked about twenty minutes ago. Nobody was hurt. But we don't have enough security. We need some well-trained Aurors. One girl has been possessed. One boy has been put into a coma. And another girl was snatched up late last night. We need you help." Cylia put on her puppy eyes and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Cylia, those puppy eyes and batting your eye lashes have NEVER worked on me," He said.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! MAX!" She shrieked.  
  
"Who is Max?" Aliza asked.  
  
"He used to live down the street when I was living with Ced. Not to mention he baby sat me." Cylia shuddered.  
  
Max grinned.  
  
"OK, let's go inside. They're some really good Aurors here. Some of them are so good they are in danger and had to be presumed dead." Max said leading them inside the large black building.  
  
Its walls were a dark shade of beige and there were a ton of desks.  
  
"So you're saying some are known dead to everyone else? Name one person," Cylia said.  
  
"Carmen Lilz." He said.  
  
"No way! That slut is still alive!?" Aliza screeched.  
  
"That slut is my fiancée." Max smirked.  
  
Aliza blushed.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Carmen walked up to them.  
  
"Yes you did. Hey, Slut." Aliza smirked.  
  
"Hey you Muggle wicked witch from the west." Carmen sneered.  
  
"OK! Enough with the name calling." Cylia said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you," Carmen said.  
  
"Yea. Same here." Aliza said.  
  
Aliza and Carmen were friends, but didn't talk.  
  
Aliza was upset about Carmens' "death" but didn't dwell on it.  
  
~*~  
  
"So far we have six Aurors already at Hogwarts." Max said two hours later.  
  
"What about this dude right here? Andrew Balsom?" Aliza suggested.  
  
"He's one of the best. Sometimes he can panic, though." Max said.  
  
"So? Put him on the list. OK, what about Nick Castal?" Cylia asked.  
  
"He's twenty-two and he's also one of the best." Max said.  
  
"Ok, we don't want to clear you out of all the best." Aliza joked.  
  
"Sure we do," Cylia said casually but joking.  
  
"Well aren't we the witty one?" Max asked.  
  
Cylia smirked.  
  
(A/N: I don't think I've ever said what Cylia looks like so here it is:  
  
Cylia has red hair that stops at her chest. It's naturally curly. Brown eyes and cream colored skin.)  
  
After another three hours, Aliza and Cylia went back to Hogwarts.  
  
The time was 6:30 a.m. and Cylia was not sleepy.  
  
Nobody was.  
  
"So we got thirty Aurors here." Christina announced to the school.  
  
"Yes, and we expect each and everyone of you to treat them with respect." Cylia added.  
  
"Since when does Ickle Cylia talk about respect?" Max hollered.  
  
"Shut it, Max!" Cylia yelled at him.  
  
"ANYWAY! Before Cylia and Max started bickering, I was saying that no student is permitted to leave the Great Hall until the head master returns," Christina said.  
  
Groans were heard.  
  
"OK, you can go. Leave. Get killed or worse. I'm not stopping you. But maybe before you walk through those oak doors you should think with your brain and not your ignorance." Cylia said firmly.  
  
"Look, we're only doing all these safety precautions because we care," Christina said, "Everybody understand?"  
  
All the students nodded.  
  
"Good." Cylia looked through the crowds hoping to see Cedric.  
  
"Mr. Diggory is helping the Aurors patrol the forest," a first year Hufflepuff piped up.  
  
"Thanks," Cylia said and walked towards the doors, but Alex Johnson grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can let go now," She said smartly.  
  
"Or what?" He hissed.  
  
Cylia smirked and muttered something.  
  
Alex was now standing in the middle of the great hall in bright pink boxers with neon yellow ducks.  
  
"Sure does LIGHTEN the day, doesn't it?" Ginny called.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Cylia smirked and walked outside and towards the forest.  
  
She spotted Cedric.  
  
"Hey there!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
He stiffened but relaxed when he figured it was Cylia.  
  
He turned around and started leaning down.  
  
"CYLIA! I wanna talk to you for a sec." Sirius was running towards them.  
  
She groaned.  
  
"I'll see you later," She said to Cedric.  
  
"You never told me what you and Christina did," Sirius said sitting down in the common room.  
  
"Oh.....that....OK, here goes..."  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
"Christina, we really shouldn't be doing this!" Cylia giggled.  
  
"Sure we can," Christina said.  
  
Cylia and Christina Apperated from Hogsmeade to the Malfoy manor.  
  
Christina and Cylia decked the place out in neon pink and baby blue.  
  
"Let's go!" Cylia hissed as she heard noises from downstairs.  
  
Christina and Cylia quickly Apperated to Hogsmeade.  
  
*~* End of flashback *~*  
  
"YOU DID THAT!?" Sirius exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Did what?" Draco walked in.  
  
Cylia and Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand.  
  
Ron was allowed to leave the Great Hall as long as there was a member of the special bond with him.  
  
"You know something.. I saw Dennis and Natalie in the great hall today.. kissing.." Ron said.  
  
"Aww" Hermione giggled.  
  
"He needs a girl in his life!" Ron joked.  
  
"Yeah, well I need a guy in my life." She said seriously.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. And he should have red hair, blue eyes and he should also be tall." She teased.  
  
"Mm hmm.. Well my dream girl would have to be smart. She has brown eyes, brown hair and she's petite." He grinned.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Uh huh." She said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. (A/N: Revenge of the fluffy bunnies is sweet, isn't it Linkgirl?)  
  
"Love you," she said.  
  
"Love you, too." And he kissed her again.  
  
*~*  
  
Stacey and Harry were hanging out when a third year Ravenclaw walked up to them and batted his eyelashes at-  
  
"Hello, Harry" he said.  
  
Stacey made gagging noises.  
  
"Uh er ummm I er hi." Harry stuttered.  
  
"What's your name?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Lance." He answered.  
  
"Well, Lance, hate to break it to ya, but Harry has a girlfriend." Stacey said.  
  
Lance looked insulted.  
  
"Fine!" And he burst into tears and ran off.  
  
"Eurgh! That's the first time a guy has EVER hit on me," Harry said disgusted.  
  
"Eww." Stacey made more gagging noises.  
  
"Must find Ginny!" Harry said and ran off.  
  
Stacey laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Oliver asked walking towards her.  
  
She turned red and felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Ah er I errrrmmm a guy just hit on Harry.." Stacey said.  
  
"Oh gross," Oliver said.  
  
"I know!" Stacey said shaking her head.  
  
"So, you and Hermione are close, huh?" Stacey asked, knowing that Oliver punched Malfoy for Hermione before.  
  
"Ah.. We didn't talk much at school, but over the summer we kinda became like brother and sister." He said.  
  
She felt relief spread through her body.  
  
"Oh?" She replied, hoping that she didn't sound to excited.  
  
She looked deep into his brown eyes and he found himself leaning down closer towards her.  
  
Their lips touched light and soft at first. She kissed him and it deepened when Harry shouted, "I DO NOT WANT TO SEE OLIVER SNOGGING MY SISTER THANK YOU!"  
  
Stacey jumped back and blushed.  
  
"Well.. YOU KISS GINNY IN FRONT OF ME ALL THE TIME!" She countered.  
  
He laughed, so did she.  
  
"So are you two together now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Oliver and Stacey said in unison and walked away holding hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK so I know this is an odd place to end it, but so what?  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
FF.net is screwed so not all the reviews I got are showing up, but you know who you are and I love ya!  
  
OK, yes I was making fun of slash because I was trying to find some good Ginny/Harry stories and I saw a Ginny/Hermione Harry/Draco story and I wanted to puke.  
  
I'll try to have chapter 21 up soon. OK, I know I said I was only going to make this a thirty to thirty five chapter story, but I've come up with more ideas, so it'll be longer than that.  
  
)^.^)  
  
Those are my friends Jaclyn, Thomas and Lila!  
  
They like good reviews to munch on and flames for desert!  
  
Hehe  
  
!Cheerio ciao!  
  
StRaWbErRiEs AnD bLuEbErRiEs! 


	21. Is James alive?

Only Jaclyn showed up in the last chapter.  
  
Here's Thomas (*.*)  
  
Ok, read and review!  
  
Plus, how many people actually read my authors note?  
  
Haaahaaa  
  
I created a new story. It's called "The Return of Ginny Weasley", give it a try, will you? It's a Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione story.  
  
Thanks all that reviewed!  
  
*~*  
  
Pansy and Draco were the only bond members in the Great Hall looking out for the students.  
  
Pansy could tell Draco was depressed because he had to tell his mom the news about Helena today.  
  
"You ok?" Pansys' voice brought him out of his trance.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Draco answered.  
  
"No, you're not fine. Unless 'fine' now means crappy." Pansy said.  
  
"How would you feel if you had to tell your mom that your little sister was in the hands of Death Eaters?" Draco asked, with panic in his voice.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No," Draco said and walked out.  
  
Pansy frowned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is Mrs. Johnson really dead, Cyl?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Cylia answered.  
  
"Why did you say she was?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Mrs. Johnson really was attacked by Mr. Johnson when she was on her way to the ministry, luckily I was there and saved her. Mr. Johnson thinks she's dead, but she's really in hiding here." Cylia explained.  
  
"Sneaky," said Sirius.  
  
Cylia gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't feel too good being cruel anymore. And the way I said it to him was harsh, but still.... He's harsh. It's time for him to get a dose of his own medicine." Cylia said.  
  
"True," Aliza said.  
  
"Well, he sounded pretty serious in the Great Hall when he threatened you and Tina." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione! Be realistic-" Aliza started.  
  
"I am! Alex is very powerful, ok? His dad is a death eater, Aliza!" Hermione said.  
  
"I think Hermione is right. But I wouldn't worry too much," Cylia said.  
  
Sirius stood up and kneeled in front of Aliza.  
  
"I know the last time I asked you to marry me was a joke.. But..Crap how did James get Lily to say yes!? Anyway...You know I love you, right? I would die before I let anything harm you physically or emotionally...Anything can happen in this war...I don't want to lose you...I love you too much! Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
All the girls had tears in their eyes.  
  
Aliza smiled a teary, yet happy, smile.  
  
"YES!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Today!" He said.  
  
"T-today?!" She asked.  
  
"Of course! GIRRRRRLS!" Cylia said.  
  
"OK, boys you leave! Make sure the Great Hall is cleared out. Send the students some where else!" Stacey said.  
  
The guys left.  
  
"Now, we need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!" Christina said.  
  
"I got something she can borrow." Cylia said and ran upstairs.  
  
She came back to find the common room empty except Aliza was still there.  
  
"Here. It belonged to my mother," Cylia said and opened a velvet box, revealing the most beautiful necklace Aliza has ever seen.  
  
The chain was covered in small diamonds, and it looked like a tiara. The very bottom had two sapphires with a ruby in the middle.  
  
"Cylia..It's---I can't find words to describe it. It's so gorgeous! Thank you!" Aliza hugged Cylia.  
  
The other girls walked in.  
  
"Hey, Aliza, let's get you fitted." Stacey said.  
  
"I'm gonna check on the guys." Cylia said and walked out.  
  
*  
  
"WHO IS GONNA BE MY BEST MAN!?" Sirius roared.  
  
Cylia snorted.  
  
"Look, let me take care of that. I know the perfect guy!" Cylia said and ran out.  
  
She Apperated to the Auror head quarters.  
  
"Max, can I see the files of the Aurors presumed dead under P?" Cylia asked.  
  
"OK..." Max said and handed the files.  
  
"Paxers.... Perans.... POTTER!" She squealed.  
  
"James Potter... MAX! Is James here?" She asked.  
  
"He's in his office. Here, I'll take you," he said.  
  
He took her to an office that had a plaque on it that said, "Potter" on it.  
  
Max walked away and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Came a muffled reply.  
  
She walked in and her eyes grew wide.  
  
After all her nightmares, here he was.  
  
"Um... Hi?" She squeaked.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously and walked in front of her. He was at least five inches taller than she was so she looked up.  
  
"C-C-Cylia R-Riddle..." She mumbled.  
  
He made a move to grab his wand.  
  
"Hear me out! Look, you should know about the special bond Dumbledore formed. It's similar to the Order of the Pheonix. I'm in it. So are Sirius Black and Aliza Stuart. They're getting married tonight... and he needs a best man," she looked at him hopefully and inhaled.  
  
"You tried to kill my daughter," he spat.  
  
"THAT," she shouted, "WAS IN THE PAST!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how Harry and Stacey feel? Thinking that their father is dead, when he's been here this WHOLE FRIGGIN' TIME!" She screamed.  
  
"They wouldn't allow me to leave!" He protested.  
  
"No, I didn't. Fine, I'll go. But wait! Is Snape there?" He asked.  
  
"When hell freezes over, man!" She shrieked.  
  
He sniggered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cylia walked into the common room with James.  
  
Nobody noticed them.  
  
She put her thumb and middle finger in her mouth and whistled.  
  
Stacey, Christina, Pansy, Aliza, Ginny and Hermione all looked from Cylia to James.  
  
"What---how--?" Stacey sputtered.  
  
"Everybody, I would like you all to meet James Potter," Cylia said.  
  
~ Azkaban ~  
  
"My Lord, what are we to do next?" Larry Pyara asked.  
  
"Patience, Pyara! I will make my next move one week before Hogwarts Masquerade ball!" Voldemort gave a high cruel laugh.  
  
~ Hogwarts ~  
  
"Nervous?" Cedric asked, laughing.  
  
Sirius kept picking at his dress robes.  
  
"Whywouldyouthinkthat?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
"No reason," Cedric said and walked away laughing.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
Sirius turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Harry! Howwonderfultoseeyou!" Sirius said in the same quick manner.  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James?" Aliza gasped.  
  
"Um.. Hey Aliza!" James said.  
  
Stacey looked petrified.  
  
"After all these years of thinking I was parentless, I wasn't. Where have you been!?" Stacey asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"The Auror head quarters. They wouldn't allow me to leave until now." He said.  
  
"I can't believe it. This is way too good to be true!" Stacey squealed and hugged James tightly.  
  
"I've missed you so much." He said.  
  
"Hey, Gin, do we have something old she can wear?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Yeah. My mums' old earrings she wore at her wedding." Ginny said.  
  
"And something new?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Her dress. She's gonna wear a dress. Not dress robes." Stacey said.  
  
"And something blue?" Cylia asked.  
  
"Her bouquet has blue tulips." Hermione said.  
  
"Where's Harry and Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Sirius is in the great hall. Gin, where's Harry? You should know. After all, he is your boyfriend." Hermione teased.  
  
"Does it look like I keep him on a leash?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wait! This is my sons' girlfriend?" James asked.  
  
All the girls nodded.  
  
"James Kent Potter! You keep your pranks up your sleeve for after the wedding!" Aliza said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Yes, mummy."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So what do we call you? James or Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked, while James and her were transfiguring bottle caps into tulips.  
  
"James," he said.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough." She said after they had about thirty blue tulips.  
  
"I think you're right." He said.  
  
"How're things over here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Her hair and makeup are all that's left. I'll do her hair... Tina, you do her makeup." Cylia said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Aliza was ready, Cylia and Stacey, who were already in their pale blue knee length dresses, dragged James down to the great hall.  
  
"Hey, who is that guy with Stace and Cyl?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry and Sirius turned around and saw James.  
  
"James?" Sirius choked out.  
  
Cylia smiled broadly.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was presumed dead. He's really been at the Auror head quarters." Cylia said.  
  
Cylia pushed James until he was right in front of both Sirius and Harry.  
  
Harry, not caring Draco or anybody else was there, hugged James.  
  
Cylia smiled and had one slow tear run down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cedric whispered pulling her away from everyone else.  
  
"I guess I'm just happy that at least Harry gets to have a good dad, y'know? I'm glad Harry didn't end up like me though." Cylia said.  
  
Cedric smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Cylia."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Ced." She said, looking into his gray eyes.  
  
"Awwwww!" Came James and Sirius's teasing voices.  
  
"Let me die now!" Cylia said.  
  
"Where would the fun be in you dying before we tease you to no end?" James asked.  
  
"Shut it, Potter!" Cylia hissed.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Cylia bit her lip, trying to blink back her tears.  
  
The dark mark on her arm was burning badly.  
  
"Cyl, what's wrong?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Where's Snape?" She asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" He repeated.  
  
"The dark mark... Ahhh... It hurts." She said.  
  
"I know a charm that can help the dark mark stop burning." James said.  
  
Cylia held out her left arm and James tapped his wand on the mark.  
  
The burning went away.  
  
"Riddle!" Called an oh so familiar voice of Snape.  
  
"No, I am not going to the meeting. And no, you're not going either." Cylia said.  
  
Snape stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James.  
  
"Hullo, Snivellus!" James said.  
  
"Potter. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Snape hissed.  
  
"You, Serverus, can go to hell and mind your own business." Cylia said.  
  
Snape gave an icy glare and stomped off.  
  
"Why does he listen to you?" James asked Cylia.  
  
"Because.... I have some pictures of him that he REALLY doesn't want anybody to see." Cylia smirked.  
  
"Oooh... Careful, Cedric.... You got a blackmailer in your hands!" James teased.  
  
"Whatever. Like you wouldn't do the same thing. I'm gonna check on Aliza and see if she's ready to marry the most arrogant loser I have ever met." Cylia said.  
  
"HEY!" Sirius protested, but she already walked away.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~ ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Next chapter will have the wedding. Is it going to go ok or not? hehehe  
  
Review to find out! 


	22. Wedding, passing out and discrepancy

Again, thanks all you sweeties that reviewed(  
  
Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I didn't proofread!  
  
R/R! ~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ ~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Aliza was wringing her hands, waiting for Cylia to come back.  
  
"Are you all ready!?" Cylia yelled over the excited chatter as she walked inside the common room.  
  
Aliza jumped up at once.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Come on then," said Cylia.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, who's the pixie dust girl?" James asked.  
  
"Cyl said she's getting one of the professors kid." Sirius answered.  
  
At that moment, the oak doors opened a gentle melody began to play.  
  
A girl around the age of seven with auburn hair and brown eyes walked in with a basket of pixie dust.  
  
She took her steps slowly and was sprinkling pixie dust down the aisle (aka great hall, walking down where the staff table would be).  
  
One the little girl made it to everyone else, she stepped to the far left.  
  
Ginny walked in next. She was wearing an ankle length dress that was golden. It had a slit in it from her knee down. Her hair was in a braid wrapped in a bun.  
  
Stacey came next.  
  
Her auburn hair was in the same bun Ginnys' was, and she was wearing the same kind of dress, but with no slit.  
  
Hermione walked in after Stacey.  
  
Her hair was in the same bun. Her dress was one shoulder and had a slit that went up mid-thigh.  
  
Cylia walked in. Her dress was golden and showed all of her back. There was a slit like Ginnys' on her left.  
  
And finally, Aliza came in. The music changed.  
  
Cylia did a wonderful job in her hair. Her blonde hair was up in a high bun. It had tulips around it like a halo.  
  
She had a small tiara on and her dress was solid white. It was satin and the skirt of her dress went past her ankles on the backside. It was strapless dress and she looked very beautiful.  
  
"Whoa...." Sirius whispered.  
  
Aliza smiled as Cedric led her down the aisle.  
  
Once they made it to Sirius, Cedric kissed Cylia on the cheek and walked away.  
  
Cylia smiled.  
  
A plump wizard with very little hair stood forward.  
  
"Dearly beloved,  
  
We are gathered here today...."  
  
Cylia wasn't really paying much attention to the wedding. Her mind was somewhere else.  
  
She felt Voldemort trying to invade and shut her down.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," she heard the wizard say. Sirius kissed Aliza.  
  
Everyone clapped but Cylia.  
  
"Cylia, what's wrong?" Stacey muttered.  
  
Cylia passed out.  
  
"Cylia?" Hermione kneeled down and checked Cylias' pulse.  
  
"Is she ok?" Aliza asked, frowning.  
  
"Look, you two just got married. We'll take care of her." Hermione said.  
  
Cedric was no where to be found. He left during the wedding vows.  
  
Ron picked her up and went to the hospital wing.  
  
Sirius frowned.  
  
"But should we really leave-" Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Go," she said firmly.  
  
Sirius and Aliza left.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Cylia. It probably is that scum of a father I got that's doing this." Christina said.  
  
Ginny and Harry left next.  
  
Stacey and Christina left.  
  
Hermione hesitated then she too left.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cylia woke up three hours later and saw Cedric.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"You're awake." He said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She laughed.  
  
Blimey I'm in love with her, thought Cedric, Does she feel the same?  
  
Merlin's beard I'm in love with him, she thought, I hope he loves me too.  
  
"Well, Stacey said that once you wake you can leave. Plus, we all need to discuss what we're going to do next about these blackouts you've been having." He said.  
  
"How did you know I've been passing out all week?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I have my ways," he said as she got out of the bed.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Look, I can deal with the blackouts. We need to think about what we're going to do about Voldemort. What is our next move?" Cylia asked.  
  
All of the members of the bond began arguing about the next move.  
  
It lasted for about ten minutes before Cylia screamed, "SHUT UP!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know how we couldn't think of anything to call us? How about discrepancy!? We never agree on anything anymore. Don't you remember the song the sorting hat sang? Yes, I know what song it sang, Hermione. It said we need to stand together. And here we are fighting! I'm sick of it!" Cylia said.  
  
"You're right," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, I think we need to get all the Muggle who have children that are attending Hogwarts into hiding. The Muggles' who are married to a witch or wizard will be put into hiding as well. Too many attacks are going on. And- " She couldn't continue because a owl began tapping on the window. Cylia walked to the window and let the owl in.  
  
The letter was for her.  
  
She read the letter and snorted with laughter.  
  
"Who is it from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your brother Percy." She said.  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dear Miss Cylia Riddle,  
  
I am aware that Albus Dumbledore trusts you, but I must say I would like it better if you stayed away from my little sister and little brother. You are a main target of You-Know-Who and I will not tolerate Ronald and Virginia being in the same ROOM with you. I never did trust you. Even when we...you know.  
  
Sincerely, Percy Weasley"  
  
She read.  
  
"What bull." Harry said.  
  
"I know." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Percy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cedric thought Percy and I would get along, so he set it up for us to be pen pals. We sent letters to each other. I was just using him for info on Harry though, since Harry was at your house a lot. Anyway, we stopped sending letters after he finished Hogwarts." Cylia answered and looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.  
  
"Anyway, we aren't going to make any moves unless he attacks us again." Cylia said and walked out.  
  
"All in favor say 'aye!'" Hermione said.  
  
"Aye!" everyone chorused.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey," whispered Hermione walking up to Ron.  
  
He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said and softly kissed her.  
  
"Pretty interesting evening, huh?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"I don't get how Cylia can manage, y'know?" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. If Voldie could knock me out cold whenever he bloody well pleases, I would probably lose my mind." He said.  
  
"I wouldn't allow that," she said and kissed him passionately.  
  
He was more than glad to return the kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This chap is dedicated to Meg a.k.a. hP fAn Fo LyFe 'cause she got so impatient that she e-mailed me telling me to get a friggin' chapter up, so here ya go! Hahahaha  
  
( 


	23. Pranks and Fred and George

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm working on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days story! Oliver/Hermione! SO CHECK IT OUT!!! I'll give you a cookie if you do!  
  
This will have lots of Hermione/Ron romance in this chapter, ok??  
  
Not enough humor in my story so far! MUST ADD HUMOR!  
  
*-*  
  
"Will all of you just shut the heck up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Sirius, James and Harry started a riot half an hour ago about playing pranks on the Slytherins.  
  
Silence.....  
  
"Now," started Hermione, "we will make the next move. I know exactly what to do to the Slytherins..."  
  
*-*  
  
Breakfast was the same as always.  
  
Then all the sudden, every Slytherin became scarlet and gold.  
  
Colin started taking pictures while everyone laughed and from the Ravenclaw table, Michael Corner, a sixth year and Ginnys' ex-boyfriend, yelled, "NICE COLOR!"  
  
*-*  
  
"You said you had news for me, Wormtail?" hissed Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Y-yes m-master....Sirius and Aliza got married. And J-James P-P-Potter is alive." Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"Well, we must make our main targets Aliza and Ginny Weasley." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"W-Why Ginny?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Normally I would punish you for questioning me, but I won't this time. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are in love, and if Ginny is taken, that would upset Harry Potter and Harry Potter being upset will make James mad." Voldemort gave a high cruel laugh.  
  
*-*  
  
Harry woke up, drenched in sweat.  
  
They were going to take Ginny and Aliza, thought Harry.  
  
Harry stood up and ran to Ginnys' door.  
  
"Ginny! Get up," he knocked on the door.  
  
Ginny opened the door, yawning.  
  
"What, Harry? It's four a.m." Ginny yawned again, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Come on. We need to see Dumbledore." Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her to Aliza and Sirius's bedroom.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
Aliza just so happened to be the one to open the door.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
Without an answer, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down into the common room.  
  
Aliza sat down, but Ginny stood.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, her Weasley temper starting to rise.  
  
"I had another dream," said Harry.  
  
"OK?" Aliza looked at Harry.  
  
"Voldemort said his main target is you and Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Ginny and Aliza.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked downstairs, both looking groggy and angry.  
  
"It is 4:10 in the morning. What is going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry explained the whole dream and Hermione was the first one to speak.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore. Right now,"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, can I trust that neither of you repeat a word of this conversation?" Dumbledore asked after Harry explained the dream again.  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, I think that the staff should know. Ginny, you will be more careful from now on and I will have you being watched." Dumbledore said.  
  
'Great, just great!' thought Ginny.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ginny.  
  
"I bid you all a goodnight." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Aliza, Ginny and Harry all left.  
  
"I wonder why Ginny is going to have people watching her but not me?" Aliza said.  
  
"Maybe because you and Sirius are always together?" Hermione grinned.  
  
Aliza blushed and muttered something about going back to bed then left.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," said Hermione.  
  
Draco went to bed, muttering a goodnight.  
  
Ginny just sat there, gazing in the flickering flames.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny looked up.  
  
"You ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"I will be." With that, Ginny got up and went to bed.  
  
Harry sighed and went to his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"YOU ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE GIT I HAVE EVER MET, RONALD WEASLEY!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Her and Ron were having yet another row.  
  
This time, Ron locked Crookshanks into the broom closet all night and Hermione just found him along with her white shirt that now had orange cat urine all over it and a scent of strong ammonia.  
  
"Relax, Mione! It'll wash out." Ron said.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THE SHIRT! I'm talking about how all you EVER do is torment Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"NO! I'M THE ONE TALKING!"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU TALK ONE MORE TIME WHILE I AM SPEAKING I WILL-" what she would do, Ron never found out because he gave her a shut-up kiss.  
  
She pulled back and screamed, "THOSE SHUT-UP KISSES DON'T WORK ON ME!"  
  
He grinned and kissed her again.  
  
It was slow and passionate and Hermione couldn't help but kiss back.  
  
He pulled back much to Hermiones' disappointment.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you, too, Ron." Hermione kissed him again.  
  
"AH! Do you mind not sucking each other's faces off for two minutes? We got more news on Voldie's latest hideout." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest then tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed and followed Ginny to the common room where Aliza, Sirius, Harry, Oliver, Stacey, Draco, Cylia, Cedric, Christina, and Pansy were all waiting.  
  
"Looky Looky!" Ginny said.  
  
"Bout time!" Cylia stood up and pointed to a chart she had obviously drawn up.  
  
"Ok, Voldemorts' first hideout was here, in Japan," Cylia pointed her wand at the chart and a checkmark was made on Japan.  
  
After thirty minutes, they figured Voldemort was probably hiding in Utah, America.  
  
"Well, he certainly found an interesting place to hide," said Cedric once everyone left and only he and Cylia were in the common room.  
  
"Uh huh." Cylia agreed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Cedric.  
  
"Life. Love. Compassion. Death." She muttered the last part.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make sure the last days of you on this earth are great, then!" Cedric said, knowing his voice was full of sadness.  
  
"Cedric, I-" there was a loud crash from upstairs and Cylia and Cedric both ran upstairs to see what it was.  
  
"HONESTLY!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, what are you doing in here!?" Ginny hissed.  
  
"And in OUR common room-" Cylia started, but Fred interrupted.  
  
"Ah, Cylia! Percys' ex-girlfriend!"  
  
"That's beside the point! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR FRIGGIN' COMMON ROOM!" Cylia shouted, turning red.  
  
"Dumbledore asked us to come along and cheer everyone up because we know all about what's going on with this whole 'bond' thing." George said.  
  
Without another word, Fred and George grabbed their trunks and left.  
  
"What are they going to do tomorrow, I wonder?" Cylia asked, amused.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads.  
  
~*~  
  
Odd way of ending this chapter. Lol  
  
R/R! 


	24. Teaching, hickey's and pregnancy

A/N: hehehehehehehe Fred and George are here.....well, this is under HUMOR!  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha  
  
Thanks everyone;;))  
  
WARNING, CRUDE HUMOR AND A LOT OF BLUSHING! hehe  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cylia woke up with a BANG.  
  
Fred and George were in her bedroom, standing on her bed.  
  
There were words spelling "ICKLY CYLLY AND ICKLE PERCY DID THE DEED!"  
  
"NO WE DID NOT!" roared Cylia.  
  
Fred and George sniggered.  
  
Cedric, Aliza, Stacey and Oliver ran in her room to see what the noise was about.  
  
Aliza made an impatient noise and pointed to the door, glaring at Fred and George.  
  
Cylia made a rude gesture with her middle finger at them as they continued sniggering.  
  
"CYLIA!" Sirius had just walked in her room, too.  
  
"Ah shut up," said Cylia.  
  
Aliza turned red in the face trying to hold her laughter in.  
  
Sirius starting preaching at Cylia but she cut him off, "I'm not in the mood for a sermon this morning, Daddy Dearest," she said.  
  
Everyone roared with laughter as Sirius turned red in the face, realizing he was acting like a dad towards her.  
  
"Now get out," she said.  
  
Sirius made no movement.  
  
"Fine, I'll go snog Cedric silly in your bedroom, then...." Cylia said seriously.  
  
Cedric blushed.  
  
"Oh, no you will not, missy," said Sirius.  
  
"And how, pray tell, are you going to stop me?" she asked.  
  
Oliver, Aliza, Stacey and Cedric watched, amused.  
  
Fred and George were whispering things to each other.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but at that same moment, Fred had muttered something causing Cylia to be in baby clothes, in Sirius's lap with a bottle in her mouth.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, IF YOU TWO DEVIL SPAWNS FROM HELL DON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS SECOND, I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL RIP YOU UP AND FLUSH YOU DOWN MOANING MYRTLE'S TOILET!" screamed Cylia.  
  
She threw the bottle at George, got up and swore loudly when she saw her clothes.  
  
"Fred, George, RUN!" Cylia warned.  
  
Fred and George yelped and ran out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Breakfast was havoc.  
  
Fred and George had put a swamp in the Great Hall.  
  
A firework hit Stacey, causing her to have to stay in the hospital wing for two weeks.  
  
Cylia was going to be the DADA teacher.  
  
Fred and George hexed the eggs, so every time a fork would make contact with them; they would go rotten.  
  
Cylia was in the middle of teaching third years when Fred and George ran in and started hexing the bewildered Ravenclaws and Slytherins.  
  
"NO! FRED! GEORGE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL WRITE YOUR MOTHER!" threatened Cylia.  
  
Fred and George gaped at her.  
  
Hermione, Molly Weasley and Cylia are now the only ones who can keep Fred and George Weasley in line.  
  
Fred and George un-hexed the students and walked out, head down.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Cylia.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" snarled Jessica Kites, a Slytherin.  
  
"Five points for that use of foul language. And that, was the insanity of the Weasley twins," replied Cylia.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE POINTS OFF OF US! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PROFESSOR!" cried Jessica.  
  
"Actually, you're wrong. I'm not a full-time teacher here, but I am a substitute, which gives me the right to take points off. Oh, and Miss Kites," she added.  
  
Jessica looked up.  
  
"Detention. Six o'clock tonight with Professor Vector." Cylia finished.  
  
Jessica looked at Cylia with the deepest loathing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Tell me how my first class of the day gets messed up? Fred and George ran in and hexed the students, Kites already hates me and I'm just not a good teacher!" ranted Cylia.  
  
Cedric rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"It'll get better," he said.  
  
"Tell me what the heck I did to deserve you," she smiled.  
  
He kissed her and mumbled against her lips, "Being you,"  
  
They started kissing passionately when somebody had seized Cedrics' shoulders and pulled him away from Cylia.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" demanded Cylia.  
  
"I don't wanna see you two snogging!" said Sirius.  
  
"Grow up," Stacey walked in holding hands with Oliver, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Plus, I am a adult! So is Cedric! WE CAN HAVE SEX IF WE WANTED TO!" exclaimed Cylia.  
  
Cedric blushed.  
  
Unfortunately, at that moment, Fred and George had walked in.  
  
"Sex, eh?" George nudged Cedric and Fred nudged Cylia.  
  
"I AM OLDER THAN YOU! SO GET OUT!" screamed Cylia.  
  
"You're only nine months older than us," said George.  
  
"SO WHAT! I AM OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU! I FORBID ANY PREMARITAL SEX!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Like any of us would be having sex without being married," Oliver snorted.  
  
"Hey, Olie, wanna go make love?" asked Stacey.  
  
Harry walked in when she said that.  
  
Harry paled.  
  
As did Sirius.  
  
"I AM JOKING!" laughed Stacey.  
  
"You better be, little girl," muttered Sirius.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dinner was very interesting.  
  
"Can you pass me the chicken and ice cream, sweetie?" Aliza asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius gave the chicken and some mint ice cream to her.  
  
She dunked the chicken in the ice cream and ate it.  
  
Everyone gaped it her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That's disgusting," said Hermione.  
  
"Icky," agreed Ginny.  
  
"Eww, Mrs. Black, what are you eating?" Lavender walked up to them, holding a sweater she borrowed from Ginny.  
  
"Eating dinner?" replied Aliza.  
  
"Right," said Lavender.  
  
Lavender handed the sweater to Ginny, said her goodnights to them and left.  
  
Aliza put ketchup on her chocolate chip cookies and ate it.  
  
"I've lost my appetite," said Harry, pushing his plate forward.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione. (Remember in the CoS how Emma Watson said "me too," about being sick? Well, that's how she just said it,)  
  
Aliza looked at the two sixteen year olds, concerned.  
  
"Are you two ok?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," said Harry.  
  
"Splendid," said Hermione.  
  
Aliza nodded.  
  
Sirius just shook his head and continued eating.  
  
"I'm going back to the common room. Coming, Harry?" Ginny stood up.  
  
"Yeah," Harry stood up as well.  
  
"I don't want to find a hickey on my sister's neck tomorrow, Potter," said Ron in a warning voice.  
  
"We're only going to talk, Ron," said Ginny.  
  
Ron eyed them suspiciously as they walked out hand in hand.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm heading back as well," said Hermione, standing up.  
  
"Same here," said Ron, standing up, too.  
  
"Night," they muttered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Aliza didn't want to get out of bed, but Sirius was pulling on her legs.  
  
"GET UP!" said Sirius.  
  
"Go to hell, honey," she said sweetly.  
  
"GET UP!" repeated Sirius.  
  
Aliza finally got up and doubled over as she did so.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sirius, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Aliza said.  
  
"Right," said Sirius.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," said Aliza suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sirius was dumbstruck.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," repeated Aliza.  
  
"But....we've been using protection!" said Sirius.  
  
"We forgot to use protection the second time," said Aliza.  
  
Sirius blushed.  
  
"Oh yea," he laughed nervously.  
  
"There's a pregnancy test charm I know. It's going to take five minutes." Aliza said.  
  
"So do it already," said Sirius, eager to know if he was going to be a dad.  
  
Aliza nodded and went into the bathroom.  
  
She pointed her wand at her stomach then muttered, "Pregnanio," and sat down, waiting for the results.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"My brother is going to freak!" giggled Ginny as she started applying blue, red and purple eye shadow on her neck.  
  
"I know! A fake hickey. He's going to kill me!" laughed Harry.  
  
"DONE!" said Ginny.  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
It looked just like a hickey.  
  
"Let's go find my idiot brother," said Ginny.  
  
Her and Harry walked downstairs and made gagging noises when they saw Hermione and Ron snogging.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped apart, blushing.  
  
"Hi," squeaked Hermione.  
  
"Hi," said Ginny, mimicking Hermiones' squeaking voice.  
  
"What's that on your neck?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Ginny thought of the most embarrassing moment.....when she and Michael kissed for the first time and she accidentally called him Harry.  
  
She felt her face burn.  
  
"A HICKEY!" roared Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Ginny innocently.  
  
"YOU-YOU-YOU......I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"It's makeup," said Ginny, smearing the makeup.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James looked at a picture of Lily and sighed.  
  
"I miss you Lily," he said.  
  
"Don't we all?" Albus sat down beside James.  
  
"There's no way she's alive, is there?" asked James.  
  
"James, you're wrong...She could be very well alive," said Albus seriously.  
  
"It is time for me to tell you what really happened the night Harry received that scar upon his forehead," said Albus.  
  
James looked at the older man, confused.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius waited five minutes until Aliza stepped out.  
  
Her expression was blank.  
  
Unreadable.  
  
Her eyes were red and her face tearstained.  
  
"Um... the test results came out---"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Is she pregnant?  
  
She could be carrying a dead baby.  
  
She could be pregnant.  
  
OR SHE COULDN'T BE PREGNANT ALL TOGETHER!  
  
R/R! 


	25. In which the final battle starts

A/N: Like the cliffhanger I left you all at last time?  
  
I sure did! But, I'm the evil author and you're all the good little reviewers, so at the bottom of this page, click the little button that says REVIEW!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius waited five minutes until Aliza stepped out.  
  
Her expression was blank.  
  
Unreadable.  
  
Her eyes were red and her face tearstained.  
  
"Um.……………. the test results came out---"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aliza paused.  
  
"Yes?" asked Sirius eagerly.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said and smiled brightly, "with twins,"  
  
"TWINS!?" Sirius repeated, engulfing his wife in a big bear hug.  
  
She squealed when he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry, who had been walking past their door which was open.  
  
"HARRY! I'M GONNA BE A DAAAAAADDY!" said Sirius.  
  
"That's great!" said Harry.  
  
"Isn't it?" grinned Aliza.  
  
"Isn't what great?" Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"I'm going to have twins," said Aliza cheerfully.  
  
"That's great guys, but what about the bond?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I guess we gotta be pulled out," said Aliza, her grin never fading.  
  
"So twins, eh? Boy or girl? Cause I know the charms say the sex," asked Harry.  
  
"Boy AND girl," said Aliza.  
  
"Girl? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Got some lungs, that one," said Ginny, smirking.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! You better not be disappointed in being a dad to a girl!" Aliza warned.  
  
Sirius shut up.  
  
"'Course not," he muttered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What'd you mean?" asked James.  
  
"James, don't you remember Vivian Pera?" asked Albus.  
  
"Yes, but she was out of town the night of the attack," said James.  
  
"Wrong. Lily was out of town. Remember you had the Polyjuice potion so that the babysitter would sacrifice herself if she had to? Miss. Pera loved Harry with all her heart. SHE was the one who got killed. Nobody has seen Lily since she left town," said Albus.  
  
James gaped.  
  
"Why didn't I know this?" asked James.  
  
"I thought you knew," said Albus and he stood up then left James to think.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Albus?" Sirius walked into Dumbledore's office holding hands with Aliza.  
  
"Sirius! What can I do for you?" asked the older man.  
  
"Well, uhh……. Aliza has something to tell you!" Sirius cowered behind Aliza and she groaned in frustration.  
  
"I'm pregnant, sir, with twins," she said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm happy for both of you. But you two do understand that both of you will not be involved in the bond anymore, correct?" he asked.  
  
Sirius nodded and Aliza mumbled, "yes sir,"  
  
"Well, if that is all, you may go," said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius and Aliza walked out.  
  
They say James walking out of the Great Hall happily.  
  
"What're you so happy about?" asked Aliza.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Now what's this I hear about you being pregnant?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm pregnant! With twins!" Aliza said happily.  
  
"Sirius, you sly dog you," Ron and Hermione had just walked up, hearing the good news.  
  
It was Ron who made that little remark.  
  
Sirius gave a cocky-grin.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," scolded Hermione. "Congratulations,"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. Now, I'm gonna go look at some baby books!" said Aliza then she walked towards the library.  
  
"Baby books?" Sirius shook his head and sniggered.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with books?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Err…… No, of course not!" said Sirius quickly.  
  
Hermione raised her left eyebrow at Sirius before announcing she wanted to help Aliza find some baby books.  
  
"Girls," Sirius, James and Ron sighed at the same time.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*  
  
"Bella, we attack tonight," hissed Voldemort.  
  
It was one week before the Masquerade ball.  
  
"Yes, sir," Bellatrix said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Would you like me to alert everyone?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Yes," snarled Voldemort.  
  
Bellatrix nodded and walked out, alerting everyone that it was the day of the final attack.  
  
"Potter, you will be dead before dawn," laughed Voldemort.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~  
  
Cylia smiled warmly at Cedric, who was still asleep on the couch.  
  
They were working on more plans for the final battle when they had fallen asleep.  
  
She leaned down then kissed him and felt him stir.  
  
She grinned as his gray eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey, Cyl," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead," she smirked.  
  
'He looks so cute right now……..His hair all ruffled up and his eyes still adjusting to the light………If only I could always wake up with the warmth of his body next to mine………' thought Cylia.  
  
'She looks adorable! Her red curls untidy and her brown eyes sparkling……….Too bad I can't always wake up with her next to me," he thought.  
  
"So! I'm hungry, how about you?" he stood up.  
  
"It's only three o'clock," she said dumbly.  
  
"Like that has anything to do with it?" he asked.  
  
"Errm…….. right………… Sure. Let's go get something from the kitchens," she said.  
  
Once he tickled the pear, a ton of house-elves squeaked offers of pumpkin juice and pasties.  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer," Cylia said.  
  
"I'll take eight pasties, one butterbeer and one goblet of pumpkin juice," said Cedric.  
  
Cylia gaped at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You eat THAT much?" she asked.  
  
"Uh……..huh…………" he said slowly.  
  
"Good God, Ced!" she exclaimed as he started eating his fifth pasty.  
  
"What?" he took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"That's disgusting," she said.  
  
"No, it's not," he pouted.  
  
"Yes, it is," she said.  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nah-uh!"  
  
"Whatever," said Cylia.  
  
"We're so immature," said Cedric.  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes us special," she said then kissed him.  
  
"You taste like pasties, pumpkins and butterbeer," she smirked.  
  
He laughed and then tickled her.  
  
"No!" she squealed.  
  
Having got into physical fights with Lucius Malfoy, Cylia easily flipped them over so she was now on top of him.  
  
She pressed her knees onto the floor on either side of him.  
  
"Surrender!" she demanded.  
  
"When hell freezes over," he said.  
  
She tickled him.  
  
"SURRENDER!" she said.  
  
"No," he laughed.  
  
Then Draco walked in and picked up Cylia.  
  
"DRACO! PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked.  
  
Cedric smirked at her.  
  
"Surrender," both of the boys mimicked.  
  
"Argh! I HATE both of you boys!" she screamed.  
  
"Why thank you!" Cedric said.  
  
"Two stupid little buggers," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco set her down on the floor safely and she stuck her tongue out then left the kitchen.  
  
Draco shook his head amusingly.  
  
"You two are both really weird," said Draco.  
  
"Shut it, ferret boy," said Cedric threateningly.  
  
"Grr……………….." Draco growled.  
  
Cedric ran out of the kitchen, Draco on his heels.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stacey and Oliver walked into the common room, cold and wet.  
  
They just had a snow fight.  
  
"I'm going to go take a hot shower," said Stacey.  
  
"Yea, okay. Me too," he said.  
  
Stacey nodded and walked to the girls' bathroom while Oliver went into the guys' bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on a sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"You know, I'm really happy to be here right now………..with you," she whispered.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly.  
  
"I love you too," she said and kissed him again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Christina, Cylia, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Cedric, Oliver and Stacey were all in the great hall eating dinner.  
  
"That's stupid!" exclaimed Cylia.  
  
"Charlie said he didn't want to have a long distance relationship!" said Christina.  
  
"My brother is an idiot," said Ginny.  
  
Everyone laughed then the doors banged open and the candles went out.  
  
"MORSMORDRE!" cried Bellatrix.  
  
"NO!" shouted Cylia.  
  
"Argh!" Harry fell on his knees clutching his scar.  
  
"Harry?" Stacey kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Lumos," Cylia muttered.  
  
There were at least two one hundred Death Eaters in the Great Hall.  
  
Students were screaming and running in different directions.  
  
Some screams were out of fear while the other screams were screams of agony as Death Eaters yelled different curses at them.  
  
Cho and Alex were smirking.  
  
Aliza and Sirius weren't in the hall thankfully.  
  
Cylia removed her scarlet robes revealing her scarlet peasant top that ended under her chest.  
  
The sleeves were flared and at the hem of the sleeves was black rounding.  
  
She was wearing leather pants.  
  
Hermione also removed her school robes and she was wearing a midnight blue halter with glitter and black flared blue jeans.  
  
Ginny was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans.  
  
Stacey was wearing black jeans and a white tank top with a leather zip-up vest over it.  
  
Pansy was wearing dark green jeans and a purple tube top.  
  
"Hermione, get to your position," muttered Christina.  
  
"Draco, Ginny, you two know what to do." Cylia said.  
  
All the guys were wearing jeans and T-shirts.  
  
Cylia began to duel with Bellatrix.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Okay, that's it! The final battle is next, but should I divide it or make it one chapter?  
  
REVIEW! 


	26. Cylia's part

~.~CHAPTER ONE OF THE BATTLE~.~  
  
"So Bella, I see you're still Voldie dears' lapdog!" Cylia said, avoiding the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"At least I know how to stay loyal, Cylia," sneered Bellatrix.  
  
"Aah, you wouldn't know what loyalty is if it bit you in your friggin' arse," said Cylia.  
  
"That's right," came a familiar voice.  
  
Cylia and Bellatrix turned around and saw Sirius.  
  
"Ah, my dear cousin!" Bellatrix said in mock-happiness.  
  
"Who you thought you killed," snarled Sirius, walking in front of Cylia.  
  
"Sirius, what're you doing?" muttered Cylia.  
  
"Saving your butt," replied Sirius quietly.  
  
"I don't need your sav----ah!" she fell to the floor and began twitching.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at Bellatrix and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Bellatrix's body became as stiff as a board and her eyes were rolling in all sorts of directions.  
  
"Thanks," panted Cylia, standing up.  
  
"Anytime………but you owe me," he said.  
  
"Ah shut up!" she said and ran off to find somebody to dual with.  
  
"Ah, Cylia……….." Cylia turned around and saw Dolohov.  
  
"COLLOPORTUS!" cried Cylia, pointing her wand, which she had inserted some of her magic into, at him.  
  
He flew back and she snickered.  
  
Cylia looked to the right and saw Ginny and Draco climbing up a rope to get to the top of the Great Hall, unnoticed.  
  
She saw Alex and sniggered.  
  
"OI! ALEX!!" she yelled.  
  
He turned around and started walking towards her, his dark mark burning in his arm.  
  
"Hello, Cylia. Ready to dual?" he asked, a maniac smile on his face.  
  
"Only if you're ready to lose," she said sweetly.  
  
"One, two, THREE!" she yelled.  
  
He tried to do a curse, but she already cried, "Scourgify!" pointing her wand at him.  
  
Bubbles were forming in his mouth, suffocating him.  
  
"Don't mess with Cylia Riddle," called James.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked to find another death eater.  
  
She saw Hermione setting up her Muggle gun when she looked into the corner on the right side of the staff table.  
  
As she was walking, she saw Harry and Pansy fighting off Blast Ended Screwts, which were brought by Death Eaters.  
  
"WHERE'S HAGRID WHEN YA NEED HIM, EH!?" called Cylia.  
  
Pansy chuckled and Harry snickered.  
  
Cylia ran to Christina's side.  
  
Christina was fighting two Death Eaters' at one time.  
  
"Lucius," snarled Cylia.  
  
"Cylia," he snarled back.  
  
"You take Avery, I'll take Lucius," Cylia muttered to Christina.  
  
Christina nodded and all four of them became engulfed in serious dueling.  
  
"So how does it feel….…knowing that your own son and wife hate your guts?" asked Cylia.  
  
Lucius ignored her.  
  
"Yep, Mrs. Malfoy came and told me EVERYTHING! How you had her under the Imperius Curse……..How you always hit her. Then of course Draco told me about how you always threatened him. And Hermione told me about that threat you made to her," Cylia continued.  
  
"Shut up," he said the gritted teeth.  
  
"And not to mention, I also found out about Amelia…… you know, your daughter!" she said.  
  
"I warned you!" he shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" he growled.  
  
"Protego!" she said. The killing curse reflected and hit him.  
  
He fell to the ground, eyes open and dead.  
  
"You did it because you had to," Sirius said, walking up to her.  
  
"I know," she said in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" screeched Bellatrix, running up to them.  
  
"And your point is……..?" Cylia questioned.  
  
"You---You'll pay!" Bellatrix snarled.  
  
"I'm so scared," Cylia said dramatically.  
  
"You ought to be!" Bellatrix said and disappeared.  
  
"Wench," muttered Cylia.  
  
"Too true," said Sirius and he walked away to help Pansy, who was currently fighting Wormtail.  
  
"OI! HARRY! WHERE'S RON!?" yelled Cylia.  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!" yelled Ron.  
  
It looked like he was tending some students who were injured.  
  
Cylia ran over.  
  
"Listen, I'll stay with these students. Find either Stacey or Oliver and bring them here," said Cylia.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Ron stood up and ran around, trying to find either Stacey or Oliver.  
  
One little girl began to stir.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cylia. What's your name?" Cylia said politely.  
  
"Summer Simmons," she answered.  
  
"How're you feeling?" asked Cylia.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'm scared," whimpered Summer.  
  
"Shh," Cylia embraced Summer.  
  
There was a loud bang and Summer sobbed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," whispered Cylia, rocking Summer back and forth.  
  
Ron returned with Stacey.  
  
"Summer? Go with Professor Potter," said Cylia.  
  
Summer nodded and Stacey picked up Summer and walked towards the chamber Harry went through in his forth year when his name was announced.  
  
"Well, I've done most of my part it this mess," muttered Cylia and she went to healing as many students as she could.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Now that you're out of my life  
  
I'm so much better  
  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
  
But I'm stronger  
  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
  
But I'm richer  
  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
  
I laugh harder  
  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
  
Now I'm wiser  
  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
  
But I'm smarter  
  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
  
But I'm chillin'  
  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
  
Sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
  
I'm inhaling  
  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
  
Perfect vision  
  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
  
But I'm lastin'  
  
You thought that I would die without you  
  
But I'm livin'  
  
Thought that I would fail without you  
  
But I'm on top  
  
Thought it would be over by now  
  
But it won't stop  
  
Thought that I would self destruct  
  
But I'm still here  
  
Even in my years to come  
  
I'm still gon be here  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best  
  
Pray that you are blessed  
  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
  
('m better than that)  
  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
  
Soon comes happiness  
  
If I surround my self with positive things  
  
I'll gain prosperity  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?) 


	27. Sorry

keypad broken So caNtupdate!  
  
So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So  
  
So So So So So So So Sorry 


	28. Ginny, Draco and Hermione

I'm baaaaack!  
  
I made up some of the spells used in this chapter!  
  
Miss me? Haha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran to the corner where she was supposed to shoot her gun at the chandelier and saw Ginny and Draco climbing up a rope to get to the top of the Great Hall.  
  
'Come ON! Just get under the chandelier,' thought Hermione, watching the Death Eaters run around avoiding and casting hexes.  
  
She saw Ron run in and start tending to the students who weren't in the best shape.  
  
At that moment, about thirty Death Eaters were grouped up under the chandelier in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ginny giving her thumbs up then Hermione shot the gun and the chandelier fell onto the Death Eaters.  
  
"Idiots," muttered Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw Ginny and Draco let go of their rope, but Ginny's ankle got caught in the rope and she was handing upside down.  
  
Hermione aimed her gun at the rope and shot.  
  
Ginny fell and landed on top of a Death Eater.  
  
Draco had landed on a Death Eater, too.  
  
"Hello! We meet again!" said Ginny cheerfully, looking at the Death Eater she fell on top.  
  
The Death Eater was one of the Death Eaters she had beaten the crap out of at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Weasley," he snarled.  
  
Before he could hex her, she had punched his left temple and he lost consciousness.  
  
Ginny saw Draco punching some of the Death Eaters and she headed to the nearest one.  
  
The Death Eater turned around and opened his mouth to curse her, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it and turned his back to her.  
  
"Now, I don't like it when somebody tried to hex or curse me. I don't like it at all," said Ginny.  
  
The Death Eater didn't say anything so she increased her pressure on his wrist.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I don't like fighting with a broken arm," he sneered.  
  
"Too bad," she said.  
  
CRACK! His arm broke.  
  
"YOU WENCH!" he yelled.  
  
"CALLUMONO!" she cried.  
  
He had a dazed look on his face and he began asking random people, "What's two plus two?"  
  
Ginny snickered and Cylia ran up to her.  
  
"What spell did you use on him?" asked Cylia.  
  
"The calculator hex," answered Ginny proudly.  
  
"Goody," said Hermione, also walking up.  
  
"Uh oh," said Ginny.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione and Cylia at the same time.  
  
"Where're Fred and George?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione shook her head and Cylia shrugged.  
  
"Dunno," Cylia said.  
  
CRACK!  
  
More Death Eaters apperated in.  
  
"Crap," muttered Cylia.  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
"OI! DRACO!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
He had been hunched over, punching a Death Eater.  
  
"What?" he called.  
  
"Nothing!" said Cylia, Hermione and Ginny in unison.  
  
Draco looked at them oddly and went back to beating up Death Eaters.  
  
"Listen, I'm going outside to look for more Death Eaters," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Ginny.  
  
Cylia nodded and walked away.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped when they walked outside.  
  
At least five hundred black cloaked figures were outside and emerging from the forest.  
  
They saw Hagrids' dog, Fang, barking at them.  
  
Ginny ran towards them, as did Hermione, who was shooting her gun at the Death Eaters.  
  
The bullets hit the Death Eaters she shot at and they fell down on the ground.  
  
"Stupid son of a-" Ginnys' words were cut short when a death eater shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" at her.  
  
"GINNY!" screeched Hermione.  
  
Hermione was about to do the counter-spell, but a Death Eater grabbed her from behind and dragged her back to the Great Hall.  
  
Another Death Eater grabbed Ginny and also dragged her, literally DRAGGED, to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco, who was right by the entrance to the Great Hall, kicked the Death Eater that walked in dragging Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," panted Hermione.  
  
Hermione shot the Death Eater who had Ginny when he walked in.  
  
Draco did the counter spell and took the body bind off Ginny.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny to both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What are friends for?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco and Ginny didn't say anything, they just ran up to some Death Eaters who were hexing first years.  
  
Hermione decided to shoot the Death Eaters who would walk in through to oak doors.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there, giving me all you've got Chorus:  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you When I lose the will to win  
  
I just reach for you  
  
And I can reach the sky again  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night Chorus For the arms to be my shelter  
  
Through all the rain  
  
For truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For the one who I can run to... Chorus  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
For a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're licking your lips  
  
And blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby baby baby (baby, baby, baby) BRIDGE:  
  
Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooooh (but my heart is saying no) CHORUS:  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
I gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out The music's fading  
  
The lights down low  
  
Just one more dance  
  
And then were good to go  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
Who needs me  
  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby) BRIDGE CHORUS I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out BRIDGE CHORUS If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way (you gotta rub me the right way)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
Just come and set me free baby  
  
And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out 


	29. I never got to say 'I love you' to her

A/N: *sniffle* This is the fourth to the final chapter of this story. It'll take a little while to get the sequel up most likely.  
  
WARNING: ANGST!  
  
100.000.000.000.0000000000000000000000000000% DRAMA! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Two hours later, Voldemort arrived.  
  
Cylia and Christina quickly ran towards him.  
  
"Hello, father," snarled Cylia.  
  
He merely sneered at her.  
  
"So," said Voldemort, circling Cylia like a hawk and she is his prey, "you decided to be a goody-goody and try to kill me? Hah! Who do you think you are fooling? I know how to fight you. I taught you everything you know," he said.  
  
"No, the Diggory's taught me. My REAL family," she said.  
  
"She's right. The Diggory's raised her as their own," said Christina.  
  
"Stay out of this. You are not a part of the Riddle family," he snarled.  
  
"Like I would want to. Just because I'm you flesh and blood doesn't mean anything." She replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cho Chang walked up and drawled, "Can we just get this over with?"  
  
Alex walked up and agreed, "Seriously,"  
  
"You know, Cylia, Christina, your mother was even more foolish than you two. She didn't realize that I was sleeping with another woman during our pathetic marriage," said Voldemort lazily.  
  
Cylia and Christina glared.  
  
"Cylia....that was her name. She was much stronger and bolder than you will ever be, Cylia. I thought that by giving you her name would make a difference, but I guess not," he continued.  
  
Cylia tightly closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"You sick pervert. You named me after your whore!?" shouted Cylia.  
  
"She was not a whore," he growled.  
  
"Oh? Usually women like Cylia," she spat the name, "are called whore's," she said.  
  
"Spitting your own name?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up," she said calmly.  
  
"Oh yes," he said, "Cylia was much better that your mother. In so many different ways," he said.  
  
Cylia glanced at Harry and saw that he was gripping the sword of Godric Gryffindor so tightly his knuckles were white.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Better at speech, better at cooking, better at cleaning, because well, she did it the magically way, not the Muggle way, and..." he paused.  
  
"Yes?" asked Cylia through gritted teeth.  
  
"Much better in bed," he finished.  
  
That did it.  
  
"You went too far," snarled Cylia.  
  
She turned around, grabbed the sword from Harry forcefully and stabbed Voldemort through his stomach.  
  
The sword went all the way through his body, because the tip of the sword was peeking through his back dripping with blood. "I used to be scared of death, but not anymore. I'll see you in hell," she snarled before pulling the sword out of him.  
  
He screeched in pain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cylias' back formed a hole and blood started dripping.  
  
She felt the pain of her insides ripping apart.  
  
She fell to the floor, gasping.  
  
"NO!" yelled Cedric and he kneeled down beside her.  
  
He set her head in his lap and he didn't care that he was crying.  
  
"Cylia, don't go, please," he pleaded.  
  
"Ced, you k-knew this was c-coming," she said, her voice raspy.  
  
"But I'm not ready! I don't want you to go!" he said.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"It's my time to go, Cedric," she said.  
  
*-*  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
*-*  
  
Christina, sobbing, knelt down.  
  
"Tina, I'm s-sorry for n-not being w-who mum would h-h-have wanted m-me to b-be," she said.  
  
"Shh, Cyl, mum always loved you. She was always proud," said Christina.  
  
"G-g-g-good-bye," said Cylia, and her eyes closed then her face lolled over, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
Harry, who had become best friends with Cylia, pointed his wand and Voldemort's body.  
  
"You gonna kill me, Potter?" snarled Voldemort, his hand on his open wound.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Harry and he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Voldemort was a still as a vegetable.  
  
"MASTER!" yelled a death eater.  
  
All the Death Eaters shouted a spell at the same time and the Great Hall burst into flames.  
  
Ginny fell to the floor unconscious due to a death eater punching her temple.  
  
Draco ran over and picked her up.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Draco.  
  
Everybody started running out while Hermione kept shooting death eaters.  
  
"Hermione, come on!" said Harry, pulling on her arm.  
  
"I can't! Just go!" she said.  
  
Harry looked like he was having mental argument before he ran out too.  
  
"CEDRIC, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Oliver ran back in and pulled Cedric out.  
  
A Death Eater picked up Cylia and apperated out, unnoticed.  
  
Hermione kept shooting till the whole ceiling collapsed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more bring me to life  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry, mate, where's Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"She was in there," panted Harry.  
  
"You left her in there?!" asked Ron angrily, gripping the front of Harry's shirt.  
  
"She told me to!" shouted Harry.  
  
"I thought she was your best friend!" yelled Ron.  
  
"SHE IS! STOP TALKING ABOUT HER IN PAST TENSE!" shouted Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hermione!" they heard Sirius exclaim.  
  
They turned around and saw her.  
  
She had burnt marks on her skin and scratches and bruises on her.  
  
She was limping towards them, gasping for air.  
  
Ron ran to her and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Don't you EVER, ever leave me again," said Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded and kissed him.  
  
Cedric fell to his knees.  
  
"She's gone," he said.  
  
Christina was being supported by Charlie.  
  
"I never got to tell her how much I loved her. I never got the chance to just say 'I love you' to her," he said.  
  
Everyone looked at Hogwarts, which was currently in flames.  
  
At least everyone was out.  
  
Cho didn't realize that Cedric would be hurt this badly.  
  
"You," snarled Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm-" she started.  
  
"You wench. How dare you! Don't you realize the consequences of your actions!?" shouted Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok!? I didn't think!" she said.  
  
"Well, that's obvious!" said Aliza.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself! You should be dead! Not Cylia!" shouted Cedric and he walked away.  
  
"Cedric!" Stacey began to go after him but Oliver held her back.  
  
"He needs time," said Oliver.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sam Colls carried Cylias' body to the same cabin she was born in.  
  
"Why you?" he asked her body.  
  
He laid her on the couch.  
  
"Rest in peace, Cylia Kasandea Riddle," he said and apperated out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
OMG! I almost cried writing this chapter! I hope this was worth your wait and time!  
  
R/R!  
  
Song: Bring me to Life  
  
Singer: EVANESCENCE 


	30. Volunteering, how much it sucks

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the aftermath for everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe she is gone, you know? It's only been ten hours and I feel like I have a hole inside of me now," said Christina.  
  
"And she was starting to grow a soft spot for me," said Sirius, giving a weak chuckle.  
  
"I'm gonna miss her," said Ginny sadly.  
  
Cedric was no where to be found.  
  
Harry walked in, followed by Cho Chang.  
  
"What is SHE doing in here?" snarled Hermione, standing up.  
  
Cho looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"I um, I'm here to uhhh apologize," she said.  
  
"And?" said Harry.  
  
"And I know that I am the biggest idiot on the world for feeding You-Know- Who information. He said that it was Harry's fault Cedric was dead and I believed him," she said.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly but said, "It'll take some time for everyone to fully forgive you. I suggest you stay away from Cedric,"  
  
Cho nodded and walked away.  
  
Hermione turned back to look at the ruin's of Hogwarts.  
  
"I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that it'll be fixed in time for the Masquerade ball." She said.  
  
"Was Cylia's b-body ever f-f-found?" asked Christina, near tears.  
  
"No," answered Ginny.  
  
Christina started sobbing and Stacey put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Christina shrugged her arm off then stood up and ran off.  
  
Charlie started to follow her, but Ginny tugged on his arm and said, "Let her be,"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cedric looked glumly at the sidewalk her found Cylia all those years ago.  
  
"She was so tiny and vulnerable," he murmured.  
  
"Who was?" his mother asked, walking up to him.  
  
"How did you find me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I thought about Cylia and you then decided to check here. Everyone is worried sick about you. Anyway, who was tiny?" she replied.  
  
"Cylia," he muttered.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?" she asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Of course I did. How could I not?" he answered.  
  
"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question," she said.  
  
Cedric, not caring that his mother was there, gave a dry sob.  
  
"What am I going to do without her!? Without her, I'm not whole! I just don't know what to do anymore," he said.  
  
His mother placed a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
"Sweetie, you loved her more than life itself. It's going to take time to recover. But remember, you are always surrounded by people whom love you," she said.  
  
"I know, I know!" said Cedric frustratingly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Listen, I got to go, just remember what I said, ok?" said Mrs. Diggory, giving her son a hug and she apperated out.  
  
Cedric sighed and decided to head back to what was left of Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Cedric! Where the bloody hell have you been!?" screamed Aliza, jumping up to hug him tightly.  
  
"And she bite's my bloody head off whenever I curse," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"Can't---breathe---" wheezed Cedric.  
  
"Oops, sorry," said Aliza, embarrassed and releasing him of her grasp.  
  
Cedric sighed and answered, "I was at the sidewalk where I found Cylia."  
  
"Anybody seen Christina?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. She ran off about thirty minutes ago," answered Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm volunteering to re-build Hogwarts," stated Ginny.  
  
"As am I," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Did you see those dorky clothes we gotta wear?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione pulled out a box and opened it then pulled out a T-shirt.  
  
"Muggle clothes," sniggered Hermione.  
  
The shirts were white with big blue words that said, "VOLUNTEER TO RE-BUILD HOWARTS!"  
  
"Well, let's get started," said Ginny.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hours later, Ginny and Hermione were begging Madam Promfrey for some pain- killing potion.  
  
"PLEASE!" pleaded Ginny.  
  
"No, these potions are for those who were injured last night!" said Madam Promfrey and shooed them out of the medical tent.  
  
"Heifer," mumbled Ginny.  
  
Hermione rubbed her back.  
  
"Why did we agree to volunteering?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Temporary insanity?" suggested Ginny.  
  
"Yep," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stacey was always with Cedric, doing crazy things just to make him feel better.  
  
Cedric was improving every day and he was grateful to have friends that cared about him so much.  
  
"You are coming to the ball tonight, whether you like it or not!" said Stacey the night of the Masquerade ball.  
  
Cedric groaned and Stacey muttered something and he was in a fancy suit with a black mask around his eyes.  
  
Stacey giggled and left to change.  
  
Stacey changed into a blue gown that flowed past her feet in the back.  
  
She wore a blue mask with silver glitter on it.  
  
Ginny was wearing a scarlet dress that had flared sleeves and had an ankle length skirt. She wore a red mask with golden glitter. Hermione's dress was pale purple and had a thin lace collar.  
  
Her mask was white with silver glitter.  
  
Aliza's dress was pale pink and was one shoulder. Her mask was also white, but with pink glitter.  
  
Harry, Sirius, Stacey, Christina, Charlie, Aliza, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Oliver, Pansy and Cedric all walked into the great hall.  
  
It took exactly one week to re-build Hogwarts, thanks to magic.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's short, I know! But three more chapters left, including the epilogue!  
  
Enjoy, y'all! R/R! Btw, this story has a surprising ending, and I can't wait to write it!  
  
The song in the last chapter was "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. 


	31. Deep in my Heart and a Simple Kind of Li...

Authors note: Here's the ball and the surprise ending. Two chapters left, excluding this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own "Deep in my Heart" by Britney Spears.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oliver walked to the table where Sirius and Harry were sitting and chatting.  
  
"Erm, can I ask you guys a question?" asked Oliver, blushing.  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
"IwantoaskStaceytomarryme, isthatokaywithyouguys?" he asked in one breath.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Sirius and the same time Harry said, "Sure,"  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Stacey asked, walking up and yelling in a whisper.  
  
"Nothing," said Sirius, eyeing Oliver.  
  
"You better take care of her," is what Sirius's dark eyes said.  
  
Oliver went to find James.  
  
"James? I was wondering if I have your blessing in asking Stacey to marry me?" asked Oliver in a formal tone.  
  
James shuddered.  
  
"My baby is all grown up!" said James.  
  
"She is," agreed Oliver.  
  
"Fine. You better take care of her," he said threateningly.  
  
Oliver nodded and went to find Stacey.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cedric was sitting at the back of the Great Hall, thinking of how beautiful Cylia would be if she were here.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened and a girl walked in, about 5'7 in a half with dark red hair.  
  
Her outfit was like an Egyptian princess.  
  
Her choker on her neck was golden and it had chains that went down her arms, connecting with the golden cuffs around her wrists.  
  
Her mask was golden and her hair was curly and in a half ponytail on the top of her head.  
  
She walked past everyone without glancing at anybody.  
  
She stepped onto the stage and murmured a spell that caused music to start playing.  
  
Everyone looked up as she began to sing:  
  
"Walking through time looking for an answer  
  
How can it be this way  
  
What have I done  
  
I just can't help but wonder  
  
How everything could change"  
  
Cedric looked up at this woman who had a very lovely voice.  
  
Couples were swaying to the music.  
  
"'Cause you have turned my world around  
  
Since you came along, no  
  
After this love was found it seems like we can't go on"  
  
Cedric thought about how much this song reminded him of Cylia.  
  
He got even more depressed at the thought.  
  
"Deep in my heart  
  
I know there's only you  
  
And right from the start I always knew  
  
I never let go  
  
'Cause love you so  
  
Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life.  
  
Some people search what seems to be a lifetime  
  
To find a love like this  
  
And here we are  
  
With everything we wished for  
  
I never felt such bliss"  
  
Cedric was wondering how anybody could have such a beautiful voice to match such a beautiful song.  
  
"'Cause you have turned my world around  
  
Since you came along, no  
  
After this love was found it seems like we can't go on  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
I know there's only you  
  
And right from the start I always knew  
  
I never let go  
  
'Cause love you so  
  
Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life.  
  
Some people search what seems to be a lifetime  
  
To find a love like this  
  
And here we are  
  
With everything we wished for  
  
I never felt such bliss"  
  
Cedric felt somehow connected to this girl.  
  
"There comes a chance in everyone's life  
  
And I believe it won't happen twice  
  
Now since I've felt the glory of love  
  
I want spend forever  
  
(And ever with you).  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
I know there's only you  
  
And right from the start I always knew  
  
I never let go  
  
'Cause love you so  
  
Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life.  
  
Some people search what seems to be a lifetime  
  
To find a love like this  
  
And here we are  
  
With everything we wished for  
  
I never felt such bliss  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
I know there's only you  
  
And right from the start I always knew  
  
I never let go  
  
'Cause love you so  
  
Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life.  
  
Some people search what seems to be a lifetime  
  
To find a love like this  
  
And here we are  
  
With everything we wished for  
  
I never felt such bliss"  
  
The girl stepped of the stage and made her way towards Cedric and didn't continue singing till she was right in front of him, face-to-face.  
  
"Deep in my heart  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
I want you for the rest of my life  
  
I want you for the rest of my life"  
  
She slowly removed her mask.  
  
This mysterious singer just so happened to be the one and only Cylia Kasandea Riddle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(HERMIONE AND RON DURING CYLIA'S SINGING)  
  
"This is a beautiful song," said Hermione.  
  
"I guess," said Ron, being a guy, didn't notice how a song could be 'beautiful'.  
  
"I wonder what Cedric is thinking," she mused.  
  
"Don't know," said Ron distractedly, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ron?" asked Hermione a little louder.  
  
"RON!" snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron snapped out of his reverie and looked at her more alive.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm too mesmerized with the girl I'm dancing with," he said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Yes, really," he said and closed the gap between them.  
  
"Where's the barf bag!?" asked Ginny, who just arrived on the dance floor with Harry.  
  
"Shut up," said Ron.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
Ron got an idea in his head.  
  
He walked up to Harry and started dancing with his sister so Harry couldn't dance with Ginny.  
  
"You suck," said Ginny, giggling none the less.  
  
"Care to share a dance?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded and started dancing with Hermione, who was like a sister to him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"For a long time I was in love  
  
Not only in love, I was obsessed  
  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells  
  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
  
A simple kind of life  
  
And all I needed was a simple man  
  
So I could be a wife  
  
I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean  
  
I don't know how it got to this point  
  
I always was the one with all the love  
  
You came along, I'm hunting you down  
  
Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
  
A simple kind of life  
  
If we met tomorrow for the very first time  
  
Would it start all over again?  
  
Would I try to make you mine?  
  
I always thought I'd be a mom  
  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
  
You seem like you'd be a good dad  
  
Now all those simple things are simply too complicated for my life  
  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
  
A selfish kind of life  
  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
  
A simple kind of life" - No Doubt "Simple kind of Life"  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R TO FIND OUT HOW CYLIA IS BACK! BACK AGAIN! CYLIA'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND! YES SHE'S BACK, YES SHE'S BACK, YES, SHE'S BACK, NANANANA! 


	32. I choose earth

A/N: Waaah! Final chapter, not including the epilogue!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She slowly removed her mask.  
  
This mysterious singer just so happened to be the one and only Cylia Kasandea Riddle.  
  
"And I meant every word," said Cylia, looking at Cedric.  
  
Cedric didn't say anything and Cylia began to get nervous.  
  
Christina was crying of happiness and everyone else was in shock.  
  
"You all look like a Muggle who has seen a ghost," said Cylia, looking around the room.  
  
"You're dead," said Cedric dumbly.  
  
"No, honey," said Cylia, "I would be motionless and not have a heart beat to be dead," said Cylia.  
  
"I---I don't under---stand....?" Cedric said uncertainly.  
  
"Let me tell you," she said and began to explain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cylia didn't know where she was.  
  
She felt empty, that's for sure.  
  
"Hello?" she called, her voice distant.  
  
A male figure stepped out, and she knew him as Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"You're....Godric?" she said.  
  
"Hello, Cylia," he said.  
  
"I don't understand. Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're semi-dead and yet alive, too," he said.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me understand? Or am I dumb?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Here you can choose if you want to crossover or not," he said.  
  
"Ok?" she said slowly.  
  
"It's not that simple though," he said, "You can only come back alive if somebody heals you within forty-eight hours."  
  
"And what do I do till then?" she asked.  
  
"Wait here," he answered.  
  
"Can you explain one thing for me?" she asked, sounding like a little girl pleading.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Why was I able to use your sword? Only a-"  
  
"Only a true Gryffindor can use my sword. You see Cylia, you started off horrible, but you became pure and sweet and nice," he said.  
  
"And?" she urged.  
  
"And, you also became fearless and trustworthy. That makes you a true Gryffindor. Harry, as you may know, is the heir of Gryffindor, but that's not what makes him a true Gryffindor. He's got the same qualities you yourself possess," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Not everyone has an opportunity to come here," he said.  
  
"Oh?" she asked, eager to know more.  
  
"Only those who can be so pure can come here," he said.  
  
"Interesting," she said.  
  
"Isn't it?" he said.  
  
"No, not really," she laughed.  
  
He chuckled again.  
  
Cylia pressed her fingers to her right temple.  
  
"Aah," she said.  
  
"Now is your chance you choose," he said, "Come with me, or go back to earth," he said.  
  
"I um, aaaah, earth! Earth!" she said.  
  
He nodded and drifted away.  
  
She felt dizzy and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them up, she was in the cabin, which she was born in.  
  
She saw Fawkes hovering above where he open wound was.  
  
"Merlin," she whispered.  
  
She saw that Fawkes was bleeding.  
  
"Did you give me your blood and tears?" she asked.  
  
The music bird open his mouth and a gentle melody came out.  
  
Cylia took the bird in her arms and cradled it.  
  
She let a few tears escape her eyes and gasped when it fell on the bird's cut and it healed.  
  
"I have healing powers," she murmured.  
  
She looked at the mantel clock and the date it had.  
  
"It's been two days since I 'died'..." she said.  
  
She got up and decided to wait till the ball to make an appearance, that way, everybody will be there and see her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So...I guess I owe Fawkes a thank-you?" he gave a shaky laugh.  
  
"Ced?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up and kiss me," she demanded.  
  
He nodded, still shocked, and kissed her deeply.  
  
Applause rounded the great hall.  
  
"Break it up, you two!" said Christina, shoving herself in the middle and hugging Cylia.  
  
"If you ever leave us again, I don't know what we'd do!" said Christina.  
  
"Let's not think about that." Cylia said.  
  
"Oh, and Cylia?" asked Cedric.  
  
"Yes?" replied Cylia, and Christina let go.  
  
"I love you very much," he said, not shy at all.  
  
"And I love you more than life itself," she said and kissed him.  
  
Their first kiss since they proclaimed their love for each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It's hard for me to say the things  
  
I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
  
Until that dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I wear no disguise  
  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
  
That you believed my lies  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Solo  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
You parted my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
  
Oh, you gave me wings  
  
You parted my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me" Bon Jovi "Thank you for Loving me"  
  
.::.cries.::.  
  
Ok, up next are epilogue, thank you notes and another author's note! 


	33. EPILOGUE&THE END?

~~~~~~EPILOGUE~~~~~~  
  
Cylia had her dark mark removed the Muggle way.  
  
She had told the man that it was a Muggle tattoo and he used a laser on it.  
  
Surprisingly, it came off.  
  
Cylia is also a full-time teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
She teaches Arithmancy (sp?) and most of the students adore her.  
  
Cedric is falling more in love with Cylia everyday and lives at Hogwarts so he can see Cylia every day.  
  
Cedric fills in for Oliver every now and then so he can make money.  
  
Stacey accepted Oliver's proposal and they have not set a date yet.  
  
Sirius and Aliza are still very happy and Aliza gave birth to twins.  
  
Elle Jessica Black and Sirius Edward Black Jr.  
  
Harry finished his sixth year with ease and is living with Aliza and Sirius at Grimmauld Place.  
  
Ginny received her O.W.L results and made Mrs. Weasley prouder than she had been in a while.  
  
Ron bought a promise ring for Hermione and has yet to give it to her.  
  
Hermione loves Ron still and everybody keeps teasing her by calling her "Mrs. Weasley" instead of Hermione.  
  
Draco and Pansy have been dating for three months and are very happy.  
  
Christina and Charlie are still dating and he plans on proposing to her "when the time is right".  
  
There for, everyone is happy.  
  
Except for the Death Eaters who were either killed or put in Azkaban for life.  
  
THE END  
  
THANK YOU NOTES ARE COMING UP! 


	34. THANK YOU NOTES

justafan1: Sorry you feel that way, but I have more positive reviews, so your thoughts are out-numbered. Mwaha!  
  
LHG: I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed having you as a reader! XOXO  
  
NiNaPoP: At first, I sucked at spacing, but thanks to you and a couple of other people, I realized it and fixed it up. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: I'm so thankful to have you as a reader as well as a friend. You've been really supportive and I'm blessed by God to have such a sweetie pie as a friend! Muah! XOXO LYLAS!  
  
Alexandra5: I'm not sure if you're even bothering to read these thank you notes, but if you are, thank you for advising me to stop the PoV, ok? I hope you're reading this.  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: Eeeh! You're always enthusiastic! Thank you for being you and reading my story!!!  
  
Chilis ROX: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! It was hard to write it on some parts, but I managed and I am grateful to have you as a reader!  
  
Andrea: I had to keep Ced alive!!! Haha THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!  
  
Poor-ophelia: Thanks for the advice you gave.  
  
AB: Thanks for the advice. I hope it was easier for you to read in the later chapters;)  
  
MinMuni: We became friends off FF.NET and I'm glad, because you're so nice! I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed reading "Who would have thought?"!!  
  
M00nprincess: I dunno how far you have gotten on my story, due to you being really busy. But I'm glad we became friends off of FF.NET and I hope to talk to you again!  
  
HermiAngel: You were my first reviewer, and that makes you special!!! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING!  
  
Dragon23: haha there was a lot of yelling, huh? Well, I was hyper during writing the whole story! THANKS!  
  
Dark Empress Bell: I earned a spot on your fave list! THANKS! I hope the humor wasn't TOO OOC!  
  
QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe1: You're very nice and I enjoyed having you as a reader.  
  
akuma ryu: You loved my story? THANKS!!!!  
  
Linkgirl1: I hope you weren't reading this story because you felt like you had to because you're my older sister, Anna! But thanks for reading it! I WUVZ YOU AND GOODLUCK WITH YOUR STORY FAILING AND FALLING!  
  
TrippGirl2005: I'm glad I got you laughing so hard! Lol! ENJOY THE ENDING!  
  
sugar high4: You are too sweet, girl! I hope after reading the rest of the story, you still love it!  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts: You LOVE this story, eh? Thanks for enjoying this story and reading it. I had a lot of fun writing this story.  
  
Mimi47: It seemed like I was moving too fast, but really I wasn't. I was just getting into the main storyline and I hope you like my story.  
  
Ron Weasly2: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this story! I had fun reading your reviews.  
  
Rachell: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it.  
  
Moongirl14: Hey, I hope you liked the story and I hope it wasn't too energetic for you!  
  
Steph: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it!  
  
Harrygirl: Thanks for reading my story, I hope there was enough HG/RW in there for you.  
  
Kiki kiki: OH MY GAWD! I can't believe it's over:'( I loved reading your reviews.  
  
Will: Do people call you Willy? Ok, that was random....lol I hope you like my story still!  
  
Free2ryhme: Ahhh your reviews we nice to read. I hope you liked this story.  
  
Bob: THANKIES FOR YOUR PRETTY REVIEWS!!! ^.^  
  
Bobz: WHEE! YOUR REVIEWS WERE SWEET! THANK YOU!  
  
Amy-amr2007: I hope you enjoyed my story! Hehe you were scared for Ginny? COOL! Lol jk,  
  
Mione Weasley the original: I hope you understood everything and enjoyed this!  
  
Hawkeye10: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it a lot. I really like my story, not to sound conceited or anything, I just do! Haha  
  
Steponme: I 3 YOUR STORY! UPDATE SOON, OK!? THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!!!  
  
Stephanie: Thank you for your reviews, I loved them!  
  
Miss Kitty12: Muah! Thanks for your reviews! I LOVED THEM!  
  
theatrequeen217: Wasn't it sad when Hermione thought Ron was the spy? I was like "I'm so EVIL for doing this!" lol  
  
Rain10: THANK THANK THANK YOU YOU YOU!!!!  
  
AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS BOOSTING MY SELF-ESTEEM, I WOULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~N ATALIE~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&


	35. Authors Note: Trust me, ya wanna read th...

Hey everyone, as you know, A SCHOOL YEAR TO REMEMBER is complete, but what not all of you know is the fact that this series is a trilogy.  
  
Yes, there are going to be two more stories in this series.  
  
The next story?  
  
HERE:  
  
Title: Road Trip, Hogwarts Style!  
  
Rating: PG13 FOR CRUDE HUMOR AND MILD SWEARING  
  
Pairings: OLIVER WOOD/ STACEY POTTER----HARRY POTTER/ GINNY WEASLEY---- HERMIONE GRANGER/ RON WEASLEY----DRACO MALFOY/ PANSY PARKINSON----SIRIUS BLACK/ALIZA BLACK (NOT INCEST, THEIR MARRIED FOR GOD'S SAKE!)----CYLIA RIDDLE/ CEDRIC DIGGORY----CHRISTINA RIDDLE/ CHARLIE WEASLEY  
  
And those are the main couples in the story! It'll be under Harry P. and Ginny W. under HUMOR/ROMANCE.  
  
There, now you know!  
  
I don't know when I'll have the sequel up, though!  
  
Ciao, Natalie 


	36. Sequel is UP!

The sequel to IA School Year to Remember/I is up now.  
  
It's called IRoad Trip: HP Style!/I  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1473795 


End file.
